Brother
by Graphic Horrors
Summary: 'You existed for me to live this life, for me to be strong, and fight in this war, for me to save everyone. You may have died, but will live on this way, you can be remembered this way, as the savior of mankind. You can still save everyone, Eren.' -Mikasa and Armin centered, chapter 1 is episode 7 (prologue) Eren died in episode 5 AU (UNDER SLIGHT RECONSTRUCTION, CHAPTER 2 IS NEXT)
1. Chapter 1: Dead or Alive

**iNTRODUCTORY CHAPTER, STORY PROPERLY STARTS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER/CHAPTER 2! ALSO THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REDONE!**

_"Eren, where are you going?"_

_Eren turned his head, his fingertips had only just brushed against the doorknob when the shy tinkle of guiltlessness ringed in his ears. There she stood, in her new white dress, and that cute pink cardigan, a mere few steps away. She was looking at him with those big grey orbs that were tinted with an abrupt sense of apprehension and loneliness._

_"I'm just going to meet someone" he assured her, knowing the uneasiness she presented in both her lightened voice and enclosed posture._

_She looked down to her black sandals, shuffling her feet against the wooden floor. The red scarf reached up around her face, just below her eyes, tickling her nose. "Oh..." She felt stupid for acting so nervous, but he got up so suddenly to leave, without telling her. She thought he was leaving her behind, that he didn't want to be around her._

_He turned to fully face her, his hands resting by his sides. He tilted his head, trying to catch a peek at her face, but she looked away to hide the blush tinting her cheeks. __He smiled "do you want to meet him?"_

_She glanced up with a hint of curiosity, and his smile grew bigger into a toothy grin. "Who?" She asked, voice muffled by the scarf._

_"A friend. I think you'd like him."_

_"Will I?"_

_His eyes rolled back "you coming or not?"_

_She nodded silently, and shuffled towards him._

The battle of Trost...

The sky grew gloomy. Thick and grey, dejected by the carnage below. Six years now had passed since that brilliant and innocent day. Five years now since they lost their childhood, their innocence, their home. And now, three years had passed since joining the Training Corps. Now they were soldiers, still mere children, just teenagers. War was unfitting for such youth. The unbounded beast above bellowed in pity and anguish.

Mikasa glided past the endless array of buildings, a raven reigning across the pouring sky. The cold wind tousled her black hair, droplets of sorrow stinging her face as each was spat down at her. She headed to the front, to fight with her comrades, to fight with Eren. She had to let the worry pass, he had promised her, he was too precious to be lost in this cruel world. She remembered those times during training, when he would look at her and tell her he could kill all the Titans. She wanted to believe him, but knew his reckless need to fight was a dangerous hindrance. She had to protect him from that desperate, never ending desire for vengeance. She had to find him, had to see him again.

She brought herself to a sudden halt, finding her comrades all scattered across the rooftops. She searched frantically, anxious at the sight of defeat. _Why are they just sitting here? What's happening?... What happened?_

They looked to have given up, fear striking their torn features, rain drowning them in their hesitance. Some were crying, wailing for their mothers and weeping for their fallen friends, a few for their lovers. She frowned, feeling her heart sink. _I'm sorry... _Her mind echoed out to them, as if somehow, they could hear her and know they are not alone in their sufferings.

She found her eyes finally rest on Armin, he kept himself low, pressed against a wall a good distance distance from anyone. "Armin!" She called. _What's wrong? Why are **you** just sitting there? You couldn't have given up, Eren should have told you that. Have you been injured? Please don't be injured..._

He flinched, and his slumped body began trembling at the echo of her metallic voice. _No, Mikasa, not now, no... Please, not now, not you... No, no, please no! Please..._

She trotted over, fixated on his weak form. She crouched down in front of him, checking her friend over for damage. "Armin? You okay?"

His head bobbed in one swift motion. She gave him a puzzled look, but tried dismiss those negative thoughts brewing within her mind. _He looks scared... Of me? He's scared to talk to me? What happened to make him lose his voice?... Titans... Please be okay, Eren, Where are you? Eren? Eren?_ "Where's Eren?" She asked softly, looking around expectantly. _Has he gone back to find me? Has he gone to find help for you? For everyone here?_

When she received no answer she looked back at him, his blue eyes bore into hers, they were bloodshot and seeping with guilt and horror and torment. Her eyes widened at this, she knew what had happened. There was no need for words, the look on his face said it all. She didn't want to believe it, she couldn't. _No... No, please... Armin? What's with that look? Please, stop it... Please, don't look at me like that... You're scaring me, Armin. Eren, please just tell me he's here... Has he been wounded? I can take care of him, please, tell me where he is!_

"Mikasa..." Armin barely choked through the lump in his throat. _Please, Mikasa... I'm so sorry, I could have- I should have- No... I- I'm sorry, **Eren**, everyone... **Thomas, Mina, Nac, Mylius**... Fuck, no, just, no, no..._

_He promised me. He said he wouldn't. _Mikasa desperately searched Armins' eyes, for what she wanted to hear, no, what she so badly _needed_ to hear.

Several people stopped and stared, hearing Armins' ragged sobs.

_I have to tell her, I have to tell everyone... She needs to know, she has to be told. They deserved to be recognised for their efforts... For their **sacrifice**. _Armin found whatever strength he could, he had to give them at least that as he spoke of their end.

"Those... Of the 34th Squad... **Thomas Wagner, Nac Tias, Mylius Zeramuski, Mina Carolina,** and **Eren Jaeger**...! All accomplished their duties and were heroically **killed in action**!" Armins' entire body was shaking feverishly "I'm so sorry, Mikasa... Eren died in my stead... I... Couldn't do anything... I'm so sorry."

Armin could barely speak as he finished, only Mikasa could hear his last words as his body broke down into harsh shivers.

Mikasa looked down, blind of all forms of light. _**He's gone**... I- I didn't make it to him on time... **He died**. **Why** Eren? **Why...?** **Why** didn't you listen to me? **Why** didn't I ignore you then? **Why** Didn't I just come with you? **Why** Wasn't I here? **Why** is Armin still alive? **Why** couldn't you be here too?! **Why** Eren?! **EREN?!** **I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU**, YOU CAN'T BE DEAD, YOU PROMISED ME! **EREN!** WHERE ARE YOU?! PLEASE, ANSWER ME! **WHY?! I WANT YOU HERE, I WANT YOU WITH ME, I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!**_

**Cut the crap, Mikasa.**

_Eren?_

**Pull yourself together.**

_But, Eren... You... I..._

**Everyone is in real danger! Quit being so selfish, stop thinking only about _what you want. _**

_I'm sorry, Eren... I... I'll do it, **for you**._

She saw Armin, crying down at the tiles of the roof. _Armin... Be strong, for Eren. You can't die here. _She took Armins' hand gently and met with his dread, meeting his desperate gaze. Her eyes looked so dead, so lifeless. That glitter of grey hope had faded into dark pools of secret despair.

_Mikasa... You, you... Please, hate me, It's my fault... You deserve to hate me... I didn't help them, and I've done this to you..._

"Armin. Take a deep breath. This isn't the time to get emotional..." her voice was like torn silk. _Stop it, Armin. Please, stop it._

Her words slit through his very soul, it was almost as though they weren't intended for him. _But for herself..._

"Here, stand up." She lifted him up by the hand. She turned immediately from him, trying to hide the toxic blend of woe and spite.

The air was stiff and rigid. The tense atmosphere could be cut with one of their swords. Everyone watched her walk to the edge of the rooftop.

"Marco, if we eliminate the Titans swarming HQ, we can refill our gas tanks and climb the wall, right?" _I'll do what I can, **for you**, for them._

Everyone was taken aback by her steady tone, it was far too steady for someone who just lost their brother, their friend, some thought lover.

"Yeah, that's right" Marco replied hesitantly. "But even if it's _you_, there are too many-"

She struck him down with the flash of a deathly glare "I can do it. I'm strong." She raised her blade into the air. _**For you**._ "Stronger than all of you. Far stronger. I can kill all of those Titans. Even if I have to alone." **_I'm alone now._**

_She is strong, no doubt. But something isn't right, she's not herself, she's wearing a mask... _Armin thought.

"What the hell are you saying?!"

"You're going to take on that many Titans by yourself?!"

"There's no way that's-"

She stopped him "if I can't, I'll just die" and turned to look away from them. "But if I win, I'll live. If I don't fight, I can't win." _That's what you told me, Eren... Now they know, are you happy, Eren? I tried to save them, I tried to tell them. _And with that, she leapt from the roof and soared off.

"Mikasa..." Armin mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his bloodied sleeve. _I'll follow you, if you can go on, I'll try too... I have to make sure you don't die, I can't let you go, I can't let anyone else die because of me..._

Jean slapped his palm against his head, he was afraid, but he knew he couldn't stay there. _I can't leave her to fight for us, while we just sit here and allow her to die for us. Not you, Mikasa. If you can still fight, so can we._ "Hey! I don't recall being taught to leave our comrades to fight alone! You're all gonna become real cowards!" He raised his swords and raced after Mikasa.

And so, one by one, everyone followed, Armin one of the first after he wiped away his doubts.

Sasha stood on the edge of the roof, calling back to everyone who hadn't got up or moved. "Hey, cowards, weaklings, idiots!" And she leapt too. _We can do it! Mikasa's right!_

Everyone erupted from the rooftops, following Mikasa's lead as she slashed down Titans at an incredible speed. _Die._

"How is she moving so fast?" Connie asked, trying to keep up.

_She's using too much gas. At this rate... she's going to run out right away. I don't care how strong she is, without our maneuver gear, we're defenseless! _Armin bit his bottom lip as he watched her. _I get it now... She's trying to drown out the pain through action._

As if on cue, Mikasa suddenly dropped from the air, crashing onto a roof and into an alleyway.

"Mikasa!" Armin immediately charged in her direction, she was quite far away though. "_Please be okay_."

Connie followed after him, leaving Jean to lead the race for HQ.

...

Mikasa fell onto her knees, letting her hands fall against the cold, wet ground. _It happened again... I lost my family again. This pain is familiar._

Around the corner, a twelve metre Titan noticed her fall, and was slowly coming to claim its' prize. It's belly heaving at every pregnant step, likely full of her comrades, her friends.

_This world is **merciless**... And it's also very **beautiful.**_ She thought of that day, oh so long ago. He wrapped his scarf around her head, taking her home. _I tried, Eren. I tried to save them, they might not die now... I've done what you told me. My final duty. **Thank you, Eren.**_ She looked up, her eyes pleading to the dull grey sky. **_I've lived a good life..._**

And so she waited, and waited, each earth pounding step taking its time. Each moment agonizing. But still she waited, unmoving. It's hand reached out slowly, creeping further and further towards her, ready to grasp her in its' filthy palm.

She slashed off its' fingers with her broken sword, and leapt back before it swung it's other hand at her.

_I don't understand, **why** am I fighting it? **Why** am I struggling?_

It swung its' healing hand at her again, tossing her across the alleyway. She slowly stood with a raspy cough. _Why am I standing?_

The Titan stumbled into the debris it had created, too anxious to kill. Giving Mikasa time to think.

_My life has no meaning anymore... So **why** am I still fighting?_

The Titan loomed over her, grinning devilishly. She stepped back a few steps, before turning to run.

**FIGHT!**

_Eren...? _She froze, coming to a halt as the Titan behind her paced closer. It grabbed her, pulling her up to level with its' eyes. It was staring at her, as though she were the most tiniest meal it had ever seen. Its' mouth opened slowly, the strands of saliva stretched from its' upper and lower jaw as it gaped.

**FIGHT! YOU MUST FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**

Her eyes swelled, pricking with tears. _**I'm sorry, Eren...** I won't give up._ She could remember him, his peaceful sleeping face all those years ago when they were just children. _I'll never give up again. _The tears fell down her face silently, sliding off of her chin and down her neck. _If I died, I wouldn't be able to remember you... So I'll win, no matter what!_

_..._

"Mikasa!" Armin yelled, catching sight of Mikasa as she was grabbed by a fearsome twelve metre Titan. He charged onward as fast as he could, he saw her break free, stabbing. her broken blade into the Titans' face. It held onto her legs, pulling her down into its' mouth. She relented, grabbing its' flesh and stabbing again, pulling herself upwards so she was leaning on its' nose. _Hold on, Mikasa, hold on!_

"Connie, I need you to go for its' neck! I'll keep it distracted" Armin called back to Connie, who was a few metres behind.

"I'll try my best!" Connie replied, grinding his teeth as he focused on the Titan ahead of him. _I can't fail, I can't, straight for the nape of the neck. Like training. Come on..._

_Don't be afraid. I can't let my fear take over, not again. _Armin smashed into the Titans' hand, cutting his blades into it. Its' hold loosened ever so slightly, he didn't pierce deep enough.

"Armin?!" Mikasa yelped, pulling herself further up the Titans' face, but it kept enough grip on her legs to prevent her escape. _What are you doing, **Armin?** Go away, you need to live._

_"_Connie!" Armin yelled, voice hitched with fear.

"I know!" Connie yelled, pulling the first trigger of his maneuver gears' handles, forcing the grappling hooks to connect with the back of the Titans' neck. He pulled the lever at the back of each handle, and the gas pushed him forward. He extended his blades, and slashed with as much force as his arms could manage.

The Titan froze, its' eyes rolling back behind its' lids. It fell forward, loosening its' grip on Mikasa.

"You did it!" Armin called, pushing himself up to catch Mikasa before she fell. _We did it... We saved you... _He thought as he kept a firm hold around her torso. _She's quite heavy... _he noted, crashing onto the nearest rooftop, letting Mikasa fall a metre in front of him. "Mikasa, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine... Armin?" She looked in disbelief. _**You** **saved** **me?**_

Connie then landed next to them, better than they had to say the least. "Are you guys alright?!" Connie beamed.

"Yes" Armin quickly replied. "Thanks for your help." _We wouldn't have made it without you._

Connie nodded "we've got to get out of here." _I can boast when we get the fuck back to safety._

"I've got a problem. I'm out of gas." _**Sorry**._

There was a stagnant pause, how the hell did he forget that?

Armin looked down and bit his lip again. "Here, Mikasa... Take my tanks, you need them more than I do." He began to take the tanks out of their holsters and replace them with Mikasas'. _Let me help you, I need to help you._

"Armin." She grabbed his wrist, stopping him from replacing the second one. _Don't be stupid, **Armin**._

"It's okay, I know I'm useless, but at least I can do this for you. You should take my blades too. But could you leave me this one? At the very least... I don't want to be eaten alive." He held her broken blade in his hand, staring at it with a fearful glint of tragedy.

She took the blade from him, throwing it into the alleyway without a moment to spare thought to the motion. _**Your not useless**, you never were useless._

"But..." He stared down where to she threw it, his eyes trembled.

"Armin" she called his name gently, as she touched his shaking hand. **_You saved me._**

He turned his head slowly to look at her, confused and fearful. He could see the sad expression on her face, the light tint in her eyes shifted slightly but repeatedly. _Is she pitying me?_

"I won't leave you behind" the light seeped through the clouds, lighting her short, black hair.

His eyes widened further. "B-but, with so many Titans around, you can't possibly carry me along..."

"I will not leave you behind." Her voice became harder, more assertive. _I will not let you give up that easily._

Another pause, Mikasa looked him in the eye, not letting her gaze falter.

Armin looked down in defeat. "You still need the gas more than I do, let me replace the other one..."

She didn't argue this time, but still didn't seem happy as he place his other tank into her holster.

"I could carry you, Armin. Mikasa needs the mobility, she's better at facing the Titans than me, I know that." _Even though I made a pretty cool kill just now... Can't believe I pulled that off._

"I-"

"Come one, let's go, we haven't got time to argue anymore." Mikasa ran to the edge of the building, Connie grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him to run with them. _No! Please... I'll just end up getting more of my friends killed!_

_"Wait!"_ Armin yelled, pulling back his arm.

"What is it? We don't have much time, Armin" Connie groaned.

"We need to be more vigilant, with so many Titans around. If you won't leave me behind, then at least let be a look out for you both. We have to avoid a fight at all costs. You and Mikasa can handle short distance observation, for any Titans' I can't spot I'll handle long distance and try to map out the quickest, and safest route." _I promise, I won't be a burden, forgive me._

"Alright" Mikasa agreed. _I trust your judgement, Armin. Think better of yourself. Don't you realise we need you?_

_"_Fine" Connie lifted Armin up and they leapt from the rooftop.

"Mikasa, you should stay behind, keep an eye open for Connie. Connie, keep your eyes open" Armin planned, keeping an eye on the distance, where he saw HQ.

_We have to fight. And we will win. **I promise, Eren.**_


	2. Chapter 2: HQ

**NOW THE STORY BEGINS PROPERLY!**

Walking_ side by side down the market street, Eren and Mikasa passed stalls selling fish, farbrics and jewellery. It was so busy here, Mikasa wasn't used to the busy city. Although, perhaps now it was a good thing. She needed the distraction sometimes. It had been less than a week since the Yeagar family took her in. She was was still settling down to the fact she had a new family, a brother. It was different to how she used to imagine it._

_"Eren..." She mumbled._

_He tilted his gaze, settling his eyesight on her "huh?"_

_"Nothing." She looked down, watching each step before it came. Eren scratched his head, his new sister was a mystery._

_"So... umm..." He started, but couldn't find the right words, or really any words. She looked up, he was looking away into space. She smiled. What does one ask his sister?... "So how have you been?"_

_She raised a brow "alright, your mom is nice."_

_He looked back at her and grunted "she's sooo annoying, do this, do that."_

_She sighed quietly "So who's your friend we're going to meet?"_

_"His name is Armin, he's pretty cool."_

"HQ, it looks completely overrun!" Connie gasped, clutching onto Armin.

Mikasa led the way towards HQ, no more than a mile away. Connie struggled behind, the extra weight making him lag, luckily Armin didn't weigh very much or they wouldn't have made it this far.

"Mikasa, your left!" Armin yelled.

She extended her swords and hovered left, then saw a 12 meter class, shaking erratically in an almost jog. An abnormal. She swung behind it, slicing through it's neck quickly. Connie and Armin passed, seeing the Titan fall. Mikasa took to the lead once more, with ease.

"Hey, it looks like Jean and the others!" Connie yelled with enthusiasm. They raced after them, passing a gathering of Titans that looked to have savaged some of their comrades. They got by easily, while the Titans were still distracted. They were so close now, they could see the broken windows that their comrades had crashed through.

Almost there, almost out of gas.

They made it, crashing through a window.

Connie let go of Armin "We made it! Just in time, I'm out of gas."

"Your alive!" Jean called over, eyes wide.

The wall at the end of the corridor exploded, exposing two Titans' faces, peeping in with devilish glee.

"Titans! Hurry, run!" Everyone scrambled deeper into the building. Jean stood there, staring, gritting his teeth, pupils dilated.

"Come on, Jean! We've got to go!" Connie yelled, but it didn't hit him. They were at the door on the far end of the hall. Mikasa, running over to him, grasped his arm and dragged him back, and out of the exposed room. They reached the stairway and she let him go.

They met with Connie, Armin, Reiner, Sasha, Annie, Bertholdt, Marco, Ymir and Christa.

"It's good to see we all made it" Christa let out her relief.

"Not everyone..." Jean gritted under his breath, but more to himself than to Christa.

"We made it, that's all we can count on for now. But we have to keep moving, we need to refill our tanks." Armin added.

They walked, but found that the basement was filled with 5 meter class Titans. Going down there would be suicide.

"I think I... I have a plan..." Armin spoke.

...

They distracted the Titans, lowering a gathering of fearful soldiers. Guns blazed, catching the Titans' eyes in a swift blind eruption. They struck them down from behind. Connie and Sasha missed, but were saved by Mikasa and Annie without much trouble.

...

Mikasa sat beside Armin, filling up their tanks like everyone else. Armin couldn't believe his plan worked, no one was killed! There had been too much death already. He frowned, knowing they still had to reach the wall.

"Armin, thank you." He turned, looking at Mikasa. "For what?"

"You and Connie came after me. I'm not sure if I could have got out of there by myself."

He looked back down, knowing she sure would have put up a fight by herself. But the guilt dominated him, not allowing a smile to curve on his lips "I couldn't lose another friend, not you." He barely breathed.

She closed her eyes, thinking of Eren. It hurt her. She had to be strong though, for him, for both of them. "Don't worry, Armin." She picked up her second tank, and started to fill it.

They sat quietly, listening to everyones' relieved chatter, reconnecting with their friends before they had to head out on their next aerobatic marathon.

"You ready?" She asks him, standing.

"Y-yeah" he hesitated.

"Let's get out of here!" Someone called "We'll all head out together!"

Mikasa flew out and onto a nearby rooftop, scanning the area ahead of her and everyone who was charging for the wall. She would wait for him.

Armin emerged from HQ, looking up to see Mikasa. Jean went after her, patting Armins' back as he passed him. Armin was ready to go too, but heard some whispering behind him. He turned, seeing Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie. Reiner and Bertholdt looked like they were arguing, Annie kept her distance from the two but was clearly waiting for them, listening.

He couldn't hear what they were arguing about.

"Guys, aren't you coming? We have to run" he pleaded, catching their attention.

Annie spoke up, her arms folded. "We'll catch up, don't worry, Armin."

He nodded, turning to leave reluctantly. _Dont worry..._

He landed on the rooftop next to Mikasa and Jean. "Took your time, let's go" Jean shifted his head, indicating for them to follow the others. Armin took one last look to HQ, where Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt still were. He shook off his thoughts "Yes, let's go."

Almost at the wall, Mikasa stuck close to Armin. "Thanks for waiting for me" he said, the wind catching in his breath a little. She looked at him but didn't speak, confusing him a little. He wondered if she was mad, but knew better. She was just being herself, quiet old Mikasa. His mind then turned back, thinking of the three back at HQ. Was something wrong? Should he have waited for them? There was nothing he could do though, even if he did wait. They were strong, he was weak. They would be fine without his help.

A strike of lightning sounded behind them, a familiar fright. Everyone froze, looking back, not wanting to look back.

The Armored Titan had appeared.


	3. Chapter 3: Titans

**OK NOW SPOILERS HAPPEN ABOUT ARMORED TITAN'S INDENTITY, IF YOU GET THE HINTS AND HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA... SORRY. **

_The bookshop door opened, the little brass bell giving a light ring._

_"Eren!"_

_A little blonde boy came from around the corner, letting go of a book he had been reading. He had the biggest smile on his face, Mikasa noted his big blue eyes._

_"Hey, Armin" Eren pulled Armin in for a hug, the smaller blonde looking awkward, but humble._

_Mikasa stood quietly, watching them curiously with a steady gaze._

_"This is Armin" Eren turned to her, Armin looking her way as well giving her a little smile too "hello."_

_"Hello" she hummed back quietly, face half hidden behind her scarf._

"Hurry! It's coming!" People screamed, reaching the wall. "It's going to break through the gate!" "The Titans are going to kill us all!"

Jean, Mikasa and Armin had just reached the wall, looking back in horror. The Armored Titan had found a clear path down to the gate. It readied itself to sprint.

"We have to do something! We can't let the Titans breach Rose!"

Armin looked up, then back to the Armored Titan. It was going to charge at any moment, nothing could stop it.

"Quickly! Come on! Get them moving quicker!" They looked down, just at the gate, several soldiers pushed a team of heavy horses which pulled along large chained spikes across the ground. The spikes were huge, double pointed and pointing upward. Armin got it, they were trying to catch the Armored Titan in its tracks, the spikes could hook it's feet. At the least they could slow it down enough so it couldn't breach the gate. No, they had to do something more

Armin flew down to meet the soldiers.

"We have to go, it's charging!" They men called. Armin pulled at the reins of a horse "don't go, keep the horses moving!" Armin pleaded.

"Armin!" Mikasa called, landing next to him. "Mikasa, I've got a plan! The horses need to move."

"Wha-"

"Trust me, please!"

She hesitated. But saw that look in his eyes, she immediately started hitting the flanks of the horses with her sword, making sure not to use the sharp edge. "Move!" She yelled, grabbing Armin and fleeing just as the Armored Titan came close. They looked back, the horses she hit started jerking forward, forcing the others to follow, the spikes were moving, in the Titans' direction, both sides gaining speed.

Mikasa and Armin landed on a high rooftop, she glared at him, baring her teeth. He lowered his head submissively, trying not to meet her glare, and more at the Armored Titan. It's foot crushed several horses, the next foot hit the spikes, slipping back at the friction of the wheels underneath which were pushed by the horses. They broke, crushed under it's weight. The Titan's impaled foot slipped backward, tripping it's body forward. It stubbled, but didn't fall.

Cannons sounded from above, firing down at the Titan. Some crashed into the ground around it, a couple hit it's head. They didn't injure it, but forced it's upper weight to shift down more. It's arms gripped the ground below, it had fell.

They gasped, the Armored Titan had been stopped in it's tracks? Mikasa stares in awe for a moment, then her eyes took a more aggressive glint. She charged, her blades sharpened in front of her.

Another flash of lightning struck the earth, bringing another 15 meter class Titan, sprinting towards them. A female Titan.

"Mikasa!" Armin called, but couldn't move from the roof quick enough, the Female Titan was there, she was moving so fast. Another abnormal?

Jean bounded in Mikasa's direction, clashing into her, forcing her in the opposite direction back to Armin. Just in time, the Female Titan passed them by a mere meter or two.

"Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine."

They turned back to the two abnormals, in horror. The Female Titan was tearing into the Armored Titan's neck.

"What?" They gasped.

It's neck tore open, revealing something underneath, someone. Before they could closer see, she tore the person out, her mouth tearing up to her ears. Before the cannons could fire again, they sprinted back in the direction she came.

They all stared, everyone in disbelief. The empty Titan melted into the ground, steam sprouting into the atmosphere.

...

"You three. 104th Training Corps graduates? Correct?"

"Yes, sir." They answered Dot Pixis, Commander of the Southern District Stationary Guard.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Jean Kirschtein."

"Mikasa Ackerman."

"Armin Arlert."

"Arlert, what were you doing with the horses?" Pixis looked curiously through half closed lids.

He took a breath "Sir, I thought that if I got the horses moving forward, the movement of the spikes could cause the Armored Titan to stumble more easily. I thought it would be more effective than them staying still, the Titan might have just broke through them."

"Hmm, and you thought right. However, the Titan did excape, accompanied by a new Female Titan. And we have lost Trost. I guess it could be considered good that wall Rose is intact, but this is still a disturbing event."

"Sir, I know this may sound unbelievable... But I believe the Colossal, Amored and Female Titan just discovered are in fact human... When the Female Titan appeared, she tore out a person from the Armored Titans' neck."

"That's quite the theory, Arlert. But a possible one. Your a good strategist and I wish you luck in the future, whatever path you choose. This will be taken into consideration."

"Thank you, sir."

"You two, Kirschtein, Ackerman. Well done, loyalty has it's rewards. Now, there are matters I must attend to."

"Sir!" The three saluted as he left.

The stood at the top of the wall, looking over to Trost.

"This doesn't feel real, it's not normal..." Jean said, clutching his forehead.

"I know the feeling..." Armin agreed, looking down at his feet.

Mikasa's eyes opened an extra inch "Soldiers."

"I think that's... the Scouting Legion." Armin answered.


	4. Chapter 4: Branches

**REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED, AND FEEL FREE TO DROP IN ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE :) ANYTHING BAD ABOUT THIS FANFIC TOO? REVIEWS JUST MAKE ME FEEL BETTER, I'M ALL LIKE :D WHEN I GET ONE**

_"Armin's got this really cool book!" Eren eyes were full of glee._

_The three walked down the market street, Eren in the middle of the trio._

_Mikasa glanced over to Armin nonchalantly. Armin tangled his fingers together nervously, blushing._

_"It's all about the outside world, beyond the walls." Eren added._

_"Beyond the walls?" Mikasa hummed._

_A few people around them overheard, looking nervous and grudgingly at them._

_"We can't be expected to stay in these cages people calls protection for long! How do we know they won't be knocked down today?!"_

_"I doubt that would happen, Eren..." Mikasa mumbled into her scarf._

_"Your not like them as well are you Mikasa? They treat us like livestock."_

_"Things are fine the way they are right now..." She mumbled._

_Eren shut up. Armin raised a brow._

_"So you two are brother and sister now?..." He laughed cautiously. "I always wondered what it was like to have a brother or sister..."_

_"We're like family though... So me and Mikasa are like your siblings."_

_"Eren... it's not quite the same" Armin giggled._

_Mikasa smiled at the thought._

"Are you guys alright?!" Connie asked hysterically.

"We're fine." Annie replied, void of emotion.

"You were the last over the wall! We thought you guys..."

"We were about to leave HQ, then some Titans spotted us. We took care of them though" Reiner assured him, Bertholdt by his side.

The street was crawling with soldiers, injured and uninjured. A small crowd had gather around to see the trio, relieved some of the top 5 made it.

"I can't believe we lost so many of our comrades" Connie noted as he looked around.

"Yeah, even Jaegar..." someone mentioned.

Mikasa turned her head at the name, but turned back to her friends before she heard anything else.

"Mikasa?" Jean asked.

"I'm fine."

Armin looked up at her, he knew she was coping, but could see the pain in her eyes still. She needed time to take in what had happened still. So did he, so did everyone in fact. For everyone they had lost, they needed time.

...

It had been a week since the fall of Trost. Recruitments were starting soon.

Armin stood by himself, glancing around the hall, seeing everyone make small chat, trying to reconnect. He then saw Annie by herself, drinking from a tankard nonchalantly.

"Hey, Annie." He offered her a smile.

She looked up, her expression emotionless. "Armin?"

His smile disappeared and he looked down, thinking. "Have you decided what branch your going to join?"

She took a sip of her tankard "the Military Police."

Armin looked back up at her, surprised.

"I don't plan to die" she told him, without any real change in her tone. "And you?"

"I... The Scouting Legion..."

She glanced at him, curious "Why?"

He held in a breath, thinking back. Before he could answer, she stopped him, understanding. "You don't have to live someone elses life, you know. It's a waste."

Armin looked in her eyes, something other than nonchalance was there, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Concern? Annie? Couldn't be...

"It's not like that, really... I've always wanted to go outside the walls, you see. And perhaps, I can help humanity better on the front lines."

Her gaze didn't falter as she began to ask "what would you do if you were ordered to die?"

He considers this for a moment before answering "if it's for a good reason, then I would do it..."

Her eyes widened slightly, surprised by his answer. She looked down at her tankard "I can't offer my life up so easily."

...

That night, everyone remaining of the 104th Trainees Corps graduates were gathered around, given a speech by Erwin Smith. The leader of the Recon Corps. The fire lit up the fear in their eyes.

"Now you all have the cold, hard facts. Any still willing to risk their lives, remain here. Ask yourselves: _Am I willing to offer up my beating heart for mankind_?"

Most of them flinched, taking steps back. It was natural, to not want to die. Especially the way they had all seen a mere week ago. To everyone they loved or cared for. They didn't want to chase the same fate.

"That is all. All those wishing to join another branch are dismissed."

He did give them the cold, hard facts. It was no secret the fatalilty rate was so high. Everyone had to be told, the Commander couldn't lie to them. They had to know what they were getting into.

Rightly so, many left. Those who wanted to stay, stood their ground. They watched everyone pass them, so many of them were leaving. None of them wanted to die, they'd all seen how they were one day going to die.

The courtyard grew silent even to the sounds of the torches flickering in the breeze.

No more than 20 stayed, among those were Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Christa, Ymir, Reiner and Bertholdt.

"Are you all willing to die if ordered to?" Erwin Smith asked.

He recieved a reply "I don't want to die!"

He smiled "I see. I like the looks on your faces. I hereby welcome you all to the Scouting Legion! This is a true salute! Offer up your hearts!"

Mimicing the Commander, every pulling their fists over their hearts, the other behind their backs. They were all still afraid, but all knew what they had chosen.

"You have done well to overcome your mortal fear. You are brave soldiers. You have my heartfelt respect."

...

"Jean, where's Marco?" Sasha asked sheepishly.

"He's joining the Military Police."

"Oh... I should have done that" her eyes wellowed with tears.

"Then why didn't you?" He asked.

"I'm so stupid!" She burst out, covering her eyes.

"Don't cry, Sasha. I'm sure we'll all be fine..." Christa held her shoulder gently, offering her half her loaf of bread.

"I dont want any bread!" She continued to cry, taking everyone by surprise. She then glanced at the bread again, before biting it out of Christas' hand.

"I was worried there..." Connie spoke, eyes wide.

"I think we all were" Christa gave out a light giggle, Ymir pulled her into her chest, wrapping her arms around her. Christa blushed.

"Mikasa?" Armin looked to her.

"Armin?" She asked.

"Nothing..." He looked back down at his meal, before taking another bite of his bread.

"Don't worry Armin."

"I'm not, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

He took a moment, swallowing. "Everything..."

She ruffled his blonde bangs with her fingers, he looked over to her, confused. She offered him a hint of her soft smile. He blushed a little, before giving her an awkward smile back.

"Don't worry" she said again, her words were like stroked velvet.

"I'll try" he admitted. She lifted her hand away again, back onto her lap.


	5. Chapter 5: Mikasa Problems

**I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHERE THE SCOUTING LEGIONS HQ IS... LIKE THEY MOVED TO THE CASTLE ONE AWAY FROM THE INNER WALLS CAUSE OF EREN, BUT YOU KNOW IN THIS STORY THT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED... ANYBODY KNOW? OR SHOULD I JUST GUESS AND HOPE FOR THE BEST? PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU KNOW OR EVEN HAVE A GOOD IDEA OF WHERE IT IS... PLEASE-DESU :p**

_"Leave him alone!" Eren yelled, trying to break free from an older boys' hold._

_"Shut up, brat! This is what you two get for-"_

_The boy let go of Eren, falling back hard onto the ground. "What the hell?!"_

_Mikasa stood behind him, before kicking him in the face. That was definately going to leave a mark..._

_"Go away." She ordered in a low tone. "Or else this gets worse."_

_The two remaining boys, one holding down Armin, the other grabbing his white shirt, readying another punch at him. "Go get her!"_

_"Dude, I can't hit a girl! You get her!"_

_Eren stood in front of her, protectively "nobody hurts Mikasa, you bastards!"_

_"That things no girl! Look at her, she's a little demon!"_

_From behind Eren, Mikasa bore down her sights, eyes glaring with venomous spite. The boys hearts caught in their throats, gums drying up too._

_"Let him go." She snarled again._

_"Fuck this! Let's get out of here!" They dropped Armin, picked up their bloodied, unconscious friend and ran off. "We'll get you next time!" They yelled from a distance down the road._

_"Are you alright?" Eren asked, helping his friend up._

_"I'm fine..." Armin rubbed his eyes with his blue sleeve. He looked up with red eyes to Eren and then Mikasa "thank you..."_

Mikasa stroked the green texture of her Scouting Legion cloak. It felt nice. She was sitting on her new bed, in a new room she now had. There were two beds in the room but no one had bunked with her yet. There were so few who joined the Scouting Legion, it was no surprise they had beds to spare in the big building of the headquarters.

She sighed, looking out the window. Morning, the sun was not long up, much like her. "Good morning, Eren..." she whispered into the cold, empty space, clutching onto the loose threads on the end of her scarf, _his_ scarf rather. There was no reply, there never was. She knew there wouldn't be, ever again.

She stood, and made for the door. A new dawn and a new day.

...

"Mikasa, did you sleep well?" Christa asked in a sweet, cheery tone, sitting next to Ymir as usual. Ymir kept an eye on Chista as she tore into her bread.

"Yes, it was fine." She nodded in mere acknowledgement.

"I hate to think you were by yourself these past few nights, you should really have asked me and Ymir to come over" she smiled.

"Are you kidding? The great and powerful Mikasa can take care of herself! Besides, when night falls... you're all mine" Ymir hummed into Christas' ear seductively, making her face flush numberless shades of red. "Ymir!" Christa moaned with embarrassment. "I can't help it, you're so cute when you blush!" Ymir pinched Christas' cheeks playfully.

Mikasa turned back to her food, taking short nibbles of her bread.

"Hey, Mikasa."

She looked up blankly, seeing Armin, but didn't reply to him.

"Can I sit?" He asked, tilting his head a little to the side, his hands behind his back.

She moved over, giving him room next to her. He sat down quietly.

She went back to her food, not really paying attention to him. He looked down, puzzled. Was she mad at him? Actually, he'd likely know if she was mad at him... Homesick? No... She's too Mikasa to be homesick. Was she sick of her new home? That wouldn't bother her too much... Maybe she was tired? He looked up, she didn't have any bags under her eyes, she just looked normal. The distant old Mikasa...

"Is something on my face?" She asked, taking him by surprise.

"Uh.. No, I was ah... You seem a little... distant?"

"Distant?"

"Yeah..."

He fumbled his fingers on the table, looking away from her desperately.

She raised a brow, rubbing off the crumbs from her mouth "it's just some girl problems."

"Girl... problems?"

She blushed, her body recoiling back from him "no, not like that..."

"Oh... Sorry. Should I... Should I go?"

She composed herself again, still a little flushed "it's your choice, I won't object either way."

"What are you two conspiring?" Jean walked over, planting himself in a seat opposite them.

"N-nothing." Armin chirped.

"What's gotten you all jumpy?"

Armin looked down in defeat, letting out a sigh.

"Mikasa's just having some lady problems is all" Ymir snapped in, sniggering.

Mikasa looked up, blushing profusely again. She could see the delight on Ymirs' face by her reaction.

Jean coughed awkwardly "lady problems..." Another cough.

"Ymir, don't be rude!" Christa protested, protecting Mikasas' dignity.

"_Anyway..._ I'll leave you to it. Armin?" Jean got up, indicating his head to go. Armin followed "right."

Mikasa sighed, she needed some Titans to kill...

"Mikasa Ackerman?"

Mikasa looked up, seeing a ginger haired girl looking down at her. "Yes?"

"My name is Petra Ral, I was wondering if you could come with me? The Lance Corporal would like to speak with you."

She looked cautiously, and nodded.

...

"You're probably wondering what this is about?" Petra tried to liven up the mood, this Mikasa girl was so damn quiet!

Mikasas' expression didn't change, but she looked up to meet Petra's big amber eyes.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, it's a good thing he's calling for you. It's not really my place to tell you what this is about. I'm sorry" she smiled.

"I'm not worried" she said calmly, but not too loud. "But I am wondering why the Lance Corporal couldn't come and find me himself."

"He's quite busy, him and the Commander have been busy trying to work out a plan with the Stationary Guard. About Trost I mean."

"Oh."

"I should probably warn you beforehand. The Lance Corporal isn't really the most approachable person... But he is a good man."

Mikasa just nodded, she'd faced worse people.

They reached a door, Petra knocked soundly before entering. "Sir, I found Mikasa Ackerman."

Like she had mentioned, Commander Erwin Smith and Lance Corporal Levi were there, planning something it seemed. "Ah, good. Thank you, Ral, your dismissed."

She saluted with a smile and left the room.

Mikasa stood silently, waiting for them to address her. She looked at the Lance Corporal, he looked a lot shorter than she remembered...

"Did Ral tell you why you were brought here?" The Commander asked.

"No, Sir." She replied in a simple, steady tone.

"You're now on my squad, Ackerman." Levi bluntly put it.

She gave a puzzled look, but tried to hide it as best she could.

"I've heard quite a bit about you. Number 1 graduate of the 104th Training Corps graduates, said to be worth 100 soldiers, some of the recruits have spoken quite well of you as leading them to HQ in Trost to refill their gas... They also mentioned a brother of yours that was killed in Trost."

She gave him a warning glare, but he remained nonchalant, almost satisfied with her reaction.

"We'll see how strong you are in time. Your dismissed."

She saluted reluctantly and left.

"She hates you already. She couldn't leave quick enough." The Commander noted, almost amused.

"She's too emotional."

"About her brothers' death? Who wouldn't be. I've made my decided, she's too strong to be put to waste anywhere else. Do you doubt my decision to put her on your squad?"

He glanced up "I trust your decision, Erwin."


	6. Chapter 6: Armin's Worried

**RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS TO BE HONEST... BATTLE SCENES AREN'T MY SPECIALITY IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY NOTICED... SORRY. JUST GONNA TRY AND RUN ALONG WITH WHAT SEEMS INTERESTING**

_"You know what I'm gonna do?"_

_Eren, Mikasa and Armin sat next to the river, the sun starting to set over the walls._

_"I'm gonna join the Scouting Legion!"_

_"Eren...?" Mikasa's mood dimmed._

_"To see the outside world?" Armin asked, glancing over at Mikasa, who looked upset by the notion._

_"Yeah, I'm gonna kill all those Titans! And we can go outside without having to worry anymore."_

_"I don't want you to go, that's stupid." Mikasa spoke low, but Eren and Armin heard her._

_"Don't worry, Mikasa" Armin offered._

_"Yeah, I can take care of myself, you know." Eren huffed._

Mikasa woke up in her bed, alone again. She brushed her fingertips against the old fur blanket, it was so soft. She turned on her side, looking out the window. The sun hadn't woke up yet. She shuffled further under her blanket, basking in the warmth. "Morning..." She whispered, closing her eyes again.

She got up a few minutes later, couldn't get back to sleep. She dressed slowly, taking her time. The sun had peeked over the wall as she did her final belt.

She left her room, readying for the hall for her breakfast. She closed the door behind her, noticing she wasn't the only person up in the hallway.

"Hey, Mikasa" Christa waved, walking towards her.

"Hello" she nodded.

"Another good sleep, I hope" she smiled, standing beside her, looking up.

She nodded again.

"I'm glad. Are you going to get breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes." Mikasa then realised that Ymir wasn't with the girl, she looked behind her, wondering if she didn't notice her presence somehow...

"Ymir's just getting ready. Want to go to breakfast with me? She won't mind, I'm sure" her soft blue eyes glittered with cheer.

"It's alright, thanks though" Mikasa have her a half smile, Christa was sweet and was trying to be friends. Mikasa just... wasn't really in the mood for socialisation at the minute. Especially when the thought of Ymir getting jealous of Christa going to breakfast with her. She walked away to breakfast.

...

"Mikasa, I heard you've been assigned to the Lance Corporals' squad" Armin sat beside her when he had entered the hall. She was sitting by herself, even though there were a lot of their friends around.

"How did you know?" She asked, turning her eyes in his direction.

"Commander Pixis asked for me yesterday, and I overheard Commander Erwin and Lance Corporal Levi speaking..."

She looked down, thinking.

"Do you not want to be on his squad?"

"He's... It doesn't matter."

Armin looked down, letting out a small sigh.

Mikasa felt bad. "So, why was the Commander asking for you?..."

"He wanted me to listen in on their plan for retaking Trost, he asked my opinion..."

"Oh?" She was a little surprised. She smiled "smarty-pants."

Armin looked over, puzzled. Was that a joke?

She giggled a little, but kept it hushed.

He cracked a smile, unsure of the situation.

"Sorry..." she kept a little smile.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, really."

"I'm a little worried about you, Mikasa..."

Her smile disapated, and she returned to her emotionless state.

"You're always by yourself... Christa said she was worried. She said you sleep in a room by yourself."

She didn't answer.

"I can't help but worry, Mikasa..."

"I'm fine."

He gave up, and took a drink of water.

"Mikasa?"

She looked up, seeing Petra Ral again.

"Sorry to bother you during your breakfast, but Corporal Levi is asking for you."

"Again?" She whispered, if though exhausted.

Petra nodded "could you come right now?"

She took a moment, then nodded, getting up to stand. "Bye, Armin."

"Bye, Mikasa" Armin said in a upset tone.

...

"Hey, Armin. What's up with you?" Ymir placed her face in her palm.

He looked up, then back down. She probably wanted to mess with him like she did with everyone else. "Nothing."

"It's about Mikasa, I'm guessing?"

He looked up, raising a brow.

She grinned "so what's going on? You can talk to _me_ you know..."

"It's nothing, Ymir..." He insisted, too polite to walk away. He shuffled to the end on his seat, away from her.

She shuffled along closer to him.

"I think she looks really lonely after we came back from Trost..."

He shifted nervously in his seat.

"I think you look kind of lonely too..."

"Ymir..." Christa warned in a light tone.

Ymir played with Christas' blonde hair, calming her down.

"Since you two don't have Jaegar around..."

She hit a cord, Armin froze, gritting his teeth.

"Ymir, don't say things like that!" Christa protested, pulling Ymir's hand away.

"She's all alone in that room by herself, maybe she could use some company. Your the only person she talks to you know..."

Armin reluctantly blushed, refusing to look at her. She carried a highly suggestive tone, and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

He got up, and walked away. He didn't no where to, but he couldn't be around her...

"Ymir, why did you do that? You know what it'd be like if I lost you, and someone said that to me? It wasn't very nice..." she lectured her.

"I'm just trying to get them to deal with their problems a little quicker. You know what's coming tomorrow."

Her head fell down, saddened "I know..."

...

"I've found her, Corporal" Petra smiled, closing the door behind her.

Mikasa stood in a room, like an office but more informal. Clean though...

"Ackerman, meet your squad; Erd Gin, Petra Ral, Auruo Bossard and Gunther Shultz" Levi introduced them.

"This is Mikasa Ackerman?" Auruo questioned, begrudgingly.

Mikasa stood her ground, they all looked older than her, much more experienced and more likely to look down on her. She kept her facade.

"She doesn't look like how she was described. I knew she was a new graduate, but..."

"Auruo, stop it!" Petra warned.

"You know about the mission tomorrow, I assume?" Levi cut in.

Mikasa nodded.

"We have a specific part in the mission, seperate from the main squads. Erd has all the details."

...


	7. Chapter 7: Battle of Trost

**OMG THANKS FOR FAVS, REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS :) MAKES ME SOOO HAPPY... IM NOT SURE ABOUT PAIRINGS YET, NOT GOT ANY PLANNED TO BE HONEST WITH YOU. I HAVE PLANNED OUT THIS BATTLE OF TROST BEYOND BELIEF! I'VE DRAWN BLUEPRINTS AND EVERYTHING ON A3 PAPER LOL! HOPE YOU ENJOY, IT'S BEEN WELL THOUGHT OUT... SO HOPE YOU ENJOY IT... PWEASE :3**

_"Hey, Eren...?"_

_"I think he's fallen asleep" Armin laughed, covering his mouth with the sleeve of his blue cardigan._

_She looked over to him, smiling awkwardly. "I think we should head home now..."_

_"Yeah, I think I missed dinner, the sun's almost set."_

_They looked up at the wall, the top of the sun peeking over, saying goodnight._

_Mikasa lifted Eren, he was out cold. He was settled on her back like a big adorable lump._

_Armin looked amazed, she was so strong for a girl her size._

_"I can walk you home if you want" she stated calmly._

_He blushed "no, it's fine."_

_"Armin?"_

_"Y-yes?"_

_"I like you" it was as if the words were 'I like apples' or 'I like flowers'. So casual, but with a light-hearted tenderness. "It was nice meeting you."_

_She walked away, carrying Eren on her back._

_Armin smiled, but didn't call after her. His cheeks turned a light shade of red._

Mikasa stroked the neck of her chestnut stallion, lost in thought as the horse nickered to her in comfort. Beside her, Auruo held the reins of his bay stallion, he looked at her occasionally with a hint of distaste. She ignored it, he seemed the type to do that to anymore who came near him.

Before the gates entering Trost, there was a straight formation of horses and carts.

There were three long carts, powered by four heavy horses each. In front of the first cart was Levi with a black mare. In front of the second cart was Petra and Gunther, Petra on a grey stallion, Gunther on a bay stallion. In front of the third cart was Mikasa and Auruo, on their chesnut and bay. And standing behind the third cart was Erd on bay mare.

"You aren't afraid are you?" Auruo snapped.

Mikasa looked up briefly, then looked back at her stallion.

"Silent act, huh?"

She still didn't reply.

"You should answer your superior, little brat..."

Her hand slipped from the stallions' neck calmly and she looked up with a warning glint "I know what's being asked of me, any fear I have is irrelevant."

"What... You..." He couldn't find the words, but finished his sentence along the lines of "smug little..."

"Everybody get ready, we're waiting on the last signal!"

They mounted their steeds, clutching the reins, awaiting the order for the gate to open.

_Earlier that day..._

Our young heroes stood in formation with a large mix of Scouting Legion and Stationary Guard members. Awaiting a speech from Commanders Erwin Smith and Dot Pixis.

"Do you think we can do it, retake Trost?"

"I don't know, man..."

"How many people did we lose when we lost Trost? This mission is suicide..."

"I don't want to die..."

"Maybe we shouldn't go?"

"We have to go, who else is gonna fight? You don't even know what the plan is yet."

Armin listened in on the conversation not far from him. He noticed from their uniforms they were in the Stationary Guard, they chose a life away from the Titans outside, avoided the Scouting Legion. He could understand their reluctance.

"Listen up!" Pixis ordered. "Retaking Trost will be difficult, but we have compromised the most reliable plan with great effort. Three carts will be sent out, picking up boulders and debris from the Trost gate. These carts will be accompanied by the Special Operations Squad, lead by Lance Corporal Levi. They will attempt to block the gateway."

"Six teams of two will go ahead atop the Trost walls on either side. Once each team lines up at the specified locations, they will fire a green flare to indicate they are in place. They will serve as an extra lookout for the carts. A red flare will be signalled if they spot a majority of Titans moving towards the Special Ops formation. A black flare will be fired if an abnormal is spotted heading towards the formation."

"Those is these three teams will be picked out accordingly. Everyone else, your duty is to distract the Titans, so the Special Ops formation can get through the first half of Trost with ease. You will hang over the inside of the walls on the sides, and await a green flare from the formation. Then you will move to Wall Rose and await another green flare. You are not, I repeat, not, to engage any Titans. Is everyone clear on the plan? Good. Now get ready, we begin soon."

"What? I can't, no..."

"Don't worry, we can do this."

Armin sighed, worried. He had contributed to this plan, any blood spilled today is on his hands.

"Armin Arlert?"

He looked up, seeing a woman with short silver hair, wearing glasses. "Th-That's me."

"Your with me, we will be one of the Six teams along the wall. My name is Rico Brzenska."

He saluted, raising his hand to his chest.

"At ease, we have to leave now" she turned to leave, and he followed, looking back at his friends. _Stay safe..._

...

Armin and Rico were one of the first to find their position, they stood early back at the most rear point of the wall, closest to Wall Rose. They would see the Special Ops formation first. Armin kept his eyes open, scanning the gate warily.

Down below them, their many comrades hung over the edge, enticing multiple Titans that tried to climb up relentlessly for a bite.

"Arlert, are you going to fire the shot, or shall I?" Rico asked impatiently.

He flinched, and reached down for the gun. He packed the green smoke flare into it and pulled its' point into the air, covering his ear. Rico covered her ears too as he pulled the trigger, a green flint of smoke echoed into the sky, signaling their readied position.

Quickly after, the other teams let up their green flares. Ready, ready, ready, ready, ready, ready, ready, ready, ready, ready, ready.

They awaited the final flare.

...

"That's it! The final flare's been lit. Open the gate!" A soldier called.

The gates hitched, slowly being pulled up.

Levi jerked his horse forward, and the mission began.

They entered through into the Trost District, the carts only just made it through the gate. What a relief, if the carts didn't make it past...

The formation sped up, into a canter.

The way was clear, for now.

...

"I see them!" Armin exclaimed, peeping through a small telescope. "Everything seems good so far."

"No change in the Titans either, so far so good..." Rico added, looking down at her fearful comrades.

...

Levi halted his mare, in front of him was a large boulder, blocking the road. He shook his head, it was too big to lift. He moved down another road, down another street. He knew they wouldn't be able to keep a straight path to the first position.

Mikasa and the others kept vigilant, their horses slowed into a decent trot. It was going well, no major problems yet.

She petted the neck of her stallion, it's thick neck soft to the touch, but firm with muscle. What else was there to expect from the specially bred and trained horses of the Scouting Legion?

A bang sounded to the right.

They looked up, a black flare.

Levi shifted onto another street, a faster pace, but not rushed. He kept them heading left, carefully locating each street and alley. They couldn't afford to engage the Titans so early on, if it go to close though...

...

"A black flare..." Rico noted.

"This early on... I hope this works..." Armin bit his lip and looked on, helpless to stop whatever happened down there.

"Stop it, Arlert. Keep an eye on our own objective here" she glared.

He nodded "yes, ma'am."

...

"You think we lost it?" A man from the third cart asked, looking up and around.

"Quiet..." The man driving the cart hushed.

Mikasa looked around, listening carefully. They certainly couldn't have lost it, she could hear its' feet moving, it was searching.

"Abnormal, approaching from the rear" Erd called behind them, and lifted himself from his horse.

The man in the back of the third cart took Erds' horse by the reins, keeping it with the formation while it took to a slow trot.

He swung around it as it tried to swipe at him, its' movements quicker than the average Titan. But his blades found the nape of the neck and struck it down.

He returned to the cart and lifted himself onto his bay mare once more, continuing on with the formation.

Petra loaded her gun, and fired the green flare into the sky. They had reached the first position.

...

"They made it!" Armin shouted with glee, if he had a tail it would be wagging joyfully.

"Move back to Wall Rose, lead the Titans back!" Rico called to the soldiers below.

They moved back hesitantly, forcing themselves to not look down at the demonic grins and gaping mouth rowed with flat, grinding teeth.

One man's hook missed, and he fell. His screams filled the air. The deaths had begun.

Armin pulled himself back, mouth agape. Blood drenched his hands.

...

They reached the half way point between the ruptured gate and Rose.

The formation broke up, Levi took the first cart onward, following the direct root, with Petra following behind.

Gunter lead the second cart to the left, Mikasa following behind them.

And Auruo led the third cart to the right, Erd following.

Mikasa kept her eyes in front of her, listening to the clattering hoofbeats, along with the rattling of the steel cart wheels.

"Suitable debris ahead!" Gunter called back. She looked up, there were several pieces of fractured boulders, the size of their horses, three of them. They came to a halt.

Mikasas' stallion flared its' nostrils and shook its' neck. She pat him in response.

"concentrate, Ackerman. The lookouts may not be able to see 5-8 meter classes behind these buildings."

She nodded and lifted herself from her horse, flying up to a high enough building. Nothing yet down both ends of the street they had gone down.

Down below, two men got out of the cart, leaving the driver with the reins of the four heavy drafts. The men opened up the cart, it extended a meter at both sides to carry larger objects. They were specially designed for this mission.

The men put on their protective gloves and lifted each boulder at either side. Their backs must have ached under such pressure, but the boulders were small, or rather, small enough to carry. The two men were strong, heavily built. That's why they were recruited in such a specific role. Reiner had been recruited too for this task, he was up front in Levi's form.

...

"Ackerman!"

She hurried back down to her horse, resting in the saddle.

The men looked exhausted, rubbing the sweat from their brows, panting. She frowned.

"Let's go" Gunter ordered, leading the form onto the road back towards the ruptured gate.

They found the first formation after a while, Petra's ginger hair and grey mount, identifying them. Their cart looked much fuller than theirs' did. _Damn,_ Reiner...

They broke apart again, this time Levi's form took the left, while Gunther's took the right.

They stopped, filling their cart again, two rather small boulders this time, the two men could carry one each over their heads, but not with ease.

The carts' load extended above the drivers' head. He pushed the horses on, they struggled into a trot.

A bang sounded behind them.

They looked back.

A red flare.

"Hurry! Get them moving quicker!" The men ordered the driver, and he whipped their flanks. The continued to struggle into a slightly faster trot. It wasn't quick enough.

"Ackerman, prepare to engage." Gunter ordered.

She nodded, glancing back. The red flare was back at Wall Rose, quite far away.

The third form. Auruo and Erd, they were closer to it than them.

They found Levi's form once more, the gate in their sights.

"Switch to maneuver gear" Levi ordered sternly, lifting himself from his mount.

Petra, Gunter and Mikasa did the same, all headed for the gate. They were to guard the ruptured gate with their lives. The two teams on the walls above them fired their green flares, letting the front know they had made it that far successfully.

Around the other side of the wall, soldiers hung over the edge of the outside, attracting Titans away from the gate.

The men released the boulders into the open gateway, the first cart blocked half of it. Again... _Damn,_ Reiner...

The second cart was ready to dump it's load when a flare flared sounded above them. They glanced into Trost, there was nothing.

"Abnormal on the outside approaching, engage immediately!"

Mikasa charged out through the gap, meeting directly with a viscious looking 10 meter class. It's eyes rolled back and it's jaw fell wide open at an unnatural state. She glared with disgust, readying her blades to put it down. It swiped at her wires, and she fell.

"Ackerman!"

Gunter charged, the Titan setting it's sights on him, readying to swipe him away. He moved too quickly, flying around it and slicing through its' neck. She regained her balance before hitting the ground. "Thanks" she said as she passed him, nothing more and nothing less.

They flew through the gap, just before they sealed up the last of the of the debris from the second cart.

The gate was sealed.

But they needed the last cart for extra support on the boulders. Where were they?

A red flare sounded again on both sides, closer, the halfway point teams.

"Gunther, Ackerman. Go find them, bring the cart here." Levi ordered.

"Yes, sir." Gunter answered, racing back into Trost.

...

Everything was going to hell... Armin looked down in horror, all the Titans below were turning their attention to the formations' direction.

"This isn't good..." Rico almost whispered, gritting her teeth.

Armin frowned, praying for his comrades, for Mikasa to be okay.

This had to work, it just had to...

...

They found the cart, it lost a horse. It looked very, very heavy. It's load was unbelievable. No wonder the horses struggled to walk.

"Gunther, go get more horses. I can handle this." Mikasa said steadily. She couldn't be seen as a failure again, she knew her abilities, she knew she could win.

"Mikasa..." he grunted reluctantly.

She looked at him, and he nodded, turning back.

She then looked around for her two squad members, her eyes resting on the men in the cart.

"What happened, where is-"

"Ackerman, over here!" She looked up to see Auruo, standing on a rooftop a distance away, Erd on another across the street from him. She hauled herself over to them, standing next to Erd.

"Titans are closing in, the plan is failing." Erd stated.

She looked down his eyesight, gazing at the hundred of Titans heading their way.

She extended her blade in front of her, he glanced down for a moment, then back up. "Eager to fight?... Eager to die?"

"I fight to win." She stated, matter-of-factly.

He nodded, satisfied.

...

"Come on..." Armin mumbled, biting hard against his bruised lower lip. Just fire the green flare down there, come on... Let humanity win this once, just this once...

Rico bit her lip as well, frowning. She wanted to be out there fighting as well. A number of soldiers scaling the wall had fallen already, either hitting the cold ground with a splat or into the grinding, filth of a Titans' mouth.

...

Mikasa sliced through the closest Titan, one that walked quicker than the others. It was mindless, not quick enough. An easy kill. They held their ground Gunther returned with the spare horses, four of them, all draft. The men in the cart attached them in with the other horses with some tight rope, and more rope for extra support. They moved forward, a steady walk. And then a laboured trot.

The mission was back in action.

She turned her gaze back, a group of four Titans approached. Erd and Auruo had already set at them, she slashed at a rogue Titan approaching them.

They continued, having to slowly pull back as more and more Titans came at them.

A bang lit up the atmosphere.

...

"The green flare!" Armin called "the mission, we succeeded!" He raised his fist into the air.

Rico's eyes widened, amazed, surprised. "We've... succeeded..."

Armin lifted the flare once more, firing the green flare up.

...

"Commander, the mission was a success!" A woman reported with a gasp in her tone, a mixture of disbelief and astonishment.

Pixis nodded "send in reinforcements! Eliminate the remaining Titans within Trost!"

"Actually, Commander. I have a request..." Commander Erwin Smith suggested. Not far behind him, Hanji Zoe stood with a glint of excitement in her eyes and a glow of anticipation.


	8. Chapter 8: On the Move

**I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH REINER... IT WAS KIND OF SUGGESTED IN THE LAST CHAPTER I WAS ALL LIKE DAMN, REINER :p SO I MIGHT START THAT PAIRING IN THIS STORY, IM DEFINATELY GOING TO MAKE A SEPARATE STORY FOR A REINERxMIKASA STORY, BUT IF YOU DON'T THINK THT SHOULD BE IN THIS ONE, JUST LET ME KNOW :) I'M STILL THINKING ABOUT IT**

_"Mikasa?! How long have I been out?"_

_Eren stumbled out of bed when he woke, across the room, Mikasa was looking out the window at the full moon._

_"A few hours" she shrugged._

_"What time is it?" He rubbed his eyes._

_"Late" she stated._

_Eren took a moment, then laughed. "Then why are you awake if it's 'late'?"_

_"I woke up a little while ago."_

_"Another bad dream?" He asked._

_She didn't answer, but looked down at her bedsheets._

_His eyes half closed, he got up and shuffled over to her, sitting beside her. She glanced up at him, and he pulled her into his side._

_Her arms wrapped around her knees, she hesitated, but leaned into him comfortably._

_"It's alright, I'm here." He spoke into her hair._

It had been a few days since the Battle of Trost. The Titans had been killed, and Trost was starting to regain it's residents.

The cleanup after the battle was unpleasant to say the least, they had to find and report the bodies that were found, and then remove them. They lost quite a number of their friends and comrades that day. But the mission had been a success at the end of the day, at a price, mind you.

...

"Hey... Mikasa" Jean sat at the table with Mikasa and Armin, Armin was playing with his soup with his spoon and Mikasa clasped a tankard, not really moving, just staring at her water.

She looked up at the call of her name.

"You alright there?"

"Yes."

Armin turned his gaze to her, he saw through her lie more than everyone else. She was thinking too hard, remembering too much. He knew because he acted the same way sometimes still.

"So..." Jean tried to bring up a conversation to kill the awkward silence. "Heading out to the new HQ tomorrow, you... excited, Mikasa?"

She shrugged, taking a sip of her drink.

"It's actually the former HQ, just not been used in a while." Armin corrected him.

He raised a brow, resting his face in his palm. "So why are we moving out there anyway?"

"We captured a pair of Titans for experimentation. Nobody's too happy about the idea of keeping them here, just in case something goes wrong."

He looked at Armin with a rough smile "nothing different there. Same shit, different day. Right?"

The two sighed, sinking their heads down.

"Wow, keep it down you guys, I can barely hear myself think..." Ymir pranced over, planting one hand on the table, the other on her hip.

_Not her again..._ They all thought.

"What's the matter with you guys?" She almost spat in a smug tone.

They didn't answer, all apathetic in appearance.

"What? I spill something on my clothes or something?" She pulled at her shirt.

"Ymir...?" Christa called behind her.

"What's up, cutie?"

She blushed, looking away "nothing, I just wondered if you needed anything."

Ymir grinned, lifting her brows suggestively...

"See you downers later, it's getting late."

She walked away.

"I'm sorry if she said anything to upset you..." Christa apologized, before chasing after Ymir out of the hall.

"Strange pair..." Jean noted. Armin nodded in agreement.

Mikasa looked away to another table across the room, feeling someone watching her. She spotted him... His suspicious gold eyes didn't falter when she met them. She unconsciously flinched, it was barely visible.

"Mikasa? Something wrong?" Armin asked, trying to look down her line of sight.

She turned back to Armin before he saw him looking. "No, it's fine. Thought I heard my name, that's all..." She lied in an apathetic tone, taking another drink from her tankard.

...

The next morning, they mounted their horses, readying to move to the new - or rather, old - headquarters.

Mikasa kept her chestnut stallion from the Battle of Trost, holding onto a spare bay mare.

Everyone was mounted, with an extra horse. They were having a large scale move. Half of the Scouting Legion and their horses were being transferred to the new HQ.

Armin mounted a black stallion, he walked up beside Mikasa, offering a smile, she returned it with her own half smile.

"This is Alejandro" he looked down to his horse.

"I think mine is called DuBois" she pet his thick ginger neck.

"He looks nice" Armin, gripping onto his spare horses' reins.

She nodded "he's decent, not too good with other stallions though... He tried to bite the one I carried spare, had to swap it for a mare."

Armin smiled, she was talking. "These two haven't had any trouble."

She looked over to them, she liked the horses, gave her a sense of security that no person could give, well... Except...

"Mikasa?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing, you just... you had a sad look on your face."

"I was just thinking."

"I think too much too..." He admitted, trying to get her to open up.

It didn't work, she tugged on her green cloak, pulling it tighter around her.

...

They marched along with their comrades and their mounts, at a steady walk. Armin stuck close to Mikasa, but they didn't speak.

"Mikasa, Armin!" Connie called from behind, moving his bay stallion at a trot to keep up. Sasha followed him, sat upon a palomino mare. They slowed when they reached them.

"Hey, Connie, Sasha" Armin greeted.

"Don't get too close!" Mikasa warned, too late. DuBois bit into the bay stallions' neck, setting it into a rear, and Connie fell off.

"I tried to warn you..." She mumbled to herself, halting her stallion.

Sasha offered her hand, lifting him up. He scratched his head, covered in dust and dirt and a faint blush in his cheeks. "Take my spare, let's go get your horses back" she said, and they raced off after the horses.

...

"Hey look, HQ. Wow, it's so big..." Someone spoke ahead of them.

Mikasa couldn't pay attention, she could feel him staring at her again, she didn't look back. She knew he was right behind her.


	9. Chapter 9: Break

**OK, I'VE DECIDED ABOUT THE PAIRING... YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE THOUGH :) I WANT THIS TO SEEM A MORE SERIOUS DEVIATION STORY, NOT JUST SOME CRACK OF A FANFIC I WANT TO CREATE, IT'S A BEAUTIFUL STORY (AoT) AND I WANT TO PROTECT ITS TRAGIC/DRAMATIC BEAUTY, RATHER THAN CREATE SOME SMACK OF A FANFIC... SO PAIRINGS FEEL... WRONG RIGHT NOW, BUT WILL BE DEVELOPED OVER THE STORY :)**

_"You should smile more often, Mikasa."_

_"You should do your own chores more often, Eren." She smiled, carrying a large pile of sticks on her back._

_He huffed, blushing._

"Penny for your thoughts, Mikasa?" Petra asked, sweeping the floor with her broom.

"Just remembering something silly, it's nothing" she assured her, pulling at the white bandana on her head.

"It's just... I don't think I've seen you smile before."

Mikasa looked at her, lips parted slightly. She continued back to wiping the cobwebs from the window frames.

"You suit a smile."

Mikasa looked back, taken by surprise from Petra's choice of words. "Thank you..."

...

"You're Armin Arlert, right?" Hanji looked down at him

"Yes, ma'am." Armin replied quickly.

"I've heard a bit about you, your a new recruit that helped Erwin and Commander Pixis with strategizing the battle of Trost. Not too shabby."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"You don't have to call me 'ma'am', just call me Hanji."

"O-okay... Hanji." Armin scratched his blonde hair. "If you don't mind me asking, what did you want with me?"

"To be honest... I thought you might be able to help me out with something. You see, I'm in charge of the experiments on Sawney and Bean. And I was wondering if another intelligent mind was willing to help me out with it."

"Sawney and Bean? You mean the two Titans we caught in Trost?"

"Yes." She nodded.

He looked at her with puzzled blue orbs.

"What?"

"Nothing, Hanji. I just find it unusual that they would have names..."

"I named them."

He raised a brow, more puzzled.

"Don't judge them so quickly, they're more approachable than a number people I've met."

"The... Titans?"

She sighed, looking down. "Why am I not surprised you would react this way..."

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Hanji..."

"You didn't, don't worry about it. Maybe you would like to meet them, might change your mind about them" her mouth opened, showing a toothy grin.

He pulled back hesitantly "I... don't know."

"I'm sure it would be beneficial for you to learn about them first hand. And I'm sure they'd like to meet someone else, I think they get lonely with so many hateful and fearful stares..."

It was at that moment that Armin then decided, she was _absolutely_ insane. "Alright..."

"Hurray!" She raised her arms cheerfully. "Sawney and Bean will be so happy!"

Yep, so very insane.

...

He was watching her again, Mikasa was becoming sick of it as she ate her stew. She considered confronting him about it now, but something about that stare felt dangerous. She wasn't afraid to confront him, just...

"Mikasa?" Sasha submissed her head to her "are you gonna eat that?"

"Yes." Mikasa took another spoonful, her eyes closed. She wasn't in a good mood tonight. He was putting her off balance, still watching her.

Sasha's hopeful cautioun faded into a gloomy, immature frown.

"Here, Sasha" Christa halfed her bread, and offered it to her with a warm smile.

"Thank you, goddess!" She spoke through a mouthful of the bread.

Mikasa looked around, distracting herself until she finished her meal. Then she would confront him, she wouldn't let him interupt her meal any longer.

She couldn't see Armin, little to her knowledge he was having dinner with Hanji. She sat beside Sasha, Connie, Jean, Christa and Ymir. She'd not felt this alone in a long time. She missed Armin and his silly babbles of awkward, desperate chatter. She sighed.

Finishing her stew, she got up and took her bowl to the kitchen, then returned to the hall. She approached him.

"Reiner, I need to talk to you."

He looked up with gold eyes, as though he expected this.

"Privately."

He looked slightly discouraged, looking to Bertholdt sitting next to him. Reiner nodded.

...

They walked down an empty, half-lit hallway, side by side. She frowned, what was wrong with her? She wasn't herself tonight.

"So what's this about?" He asked her, deep and uncaring.

She glanced at him with a small hint of sharp rage in her eyes. "You know what this is about..."

He didn't answer, but walked quietly.

"I would like you to stop it."

"Stop what, Ackerman?"

"Stop watching me!" She spat through her teeth, stopping in her tracks to face him.

He pulled back, expecting her to lash at him. He didn't flinch or show fear. He towered over her, in both height and strength. "You're changing, don't pretend your alright. It's starting to bother me, that's all."

She curled her fists at her sides. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, and I'm the king."

She made to punch him, but he caught her fist with little effort. She relented, trying to pull away and swing the other fist at him. He twisted her arm, pulling her around so her back was bent to him.

"Let me go." She warned.

"I understand what it's like to lose someone close, someone that was like a brother to you. I watched a 'brother' die, impaled by a row of teeth to save us."

She looked back, trying to pull away. "You have no idea how I feel" she let out a deep amount of air as she said each word.

"I can guess."

"Let me go, and leave me alone..." Her voice remained dangerous, trembling.

"Everybody worries about you, I'm getting sick of you acting like this to be honest. Attempting to not care, as though Erens' death doesn't bother you."

She froze.

He released his grip, she fell to her knees. "Forget it, Ackerman. I won't bother you again."

He walked away, and she remained there on the ground, frozen in place.

...

Armin walked down the hallway, trying to find his room. This place was backwards, try to find one place and you end up somewhere else. He missed lunch with his friends, Hanji was trying to converse with him about her 'friends'. He still thought she was crazy.

"Mikasa, is that you?" He looked down the hallway, seeing Mikasa sitting against the dimly lit wall.

He walked over, cautious. He heard sniffling, was she hurt? Was she crying? "Mikasa? What's wrong?"

He leaned down in front of her, trying to see her face. She lowered it down into her scarf and the sobbing sounded louder, as she tried to force them back into her throat.

"Mikasa?" He reached out to her, but she slapped his hand away.

"L-leave m-me..."

He pulled back, her voice sounded so weak, so... unnatural.

Her entire body was shaking, curled into a ball against the wall. She looked weak, defensive. Like the world was out to get her. He understood; it was about Eren. She never cared about much other than him, never showed emotion except concerning him.

He shuffled, sitting beside her, mimicking her fetal position against the wall.

She leaned away from him.

He didn't speak, didn't move. He didn't know what to do, but just be there for her when she wanted to open up. She had finally cracked, the loneliness was finally getting to her. He looked down, saddened. He would stay with her.

"Please... Just go away" she let out in a low, quiet breath.

He glanced at her, cradling his legs. He really didn't know what to say to her, no matter how many books he'd read. Nothing ever prepared people for these kinds of things, loss and despair were trivial in those realms of fantasy.

"You should go back to your room, Mikasa..." He didn't mean for those certain words to escape, they sounded almost heartless.

"_No..."_

"Come on, I'll take you back..."

_"N-no..."_

"Mikasa, I can't leave you here. I'm sorry, but I'll carry you on my back if I have to. You can't stay here, especially not by yourself."

She didn't answer, closing her mouth before she let out a whimper.

"Come on..." He stood, and tugged at her sleeve. She pulled back. Screw it, he couldn't leave her here. He tried to pull her up, she was taller and heavier than him. She was reluctant too, and he was a weak little shrimp. "Mikasa, please..."

After a minute, she slowly stood, avoided any face to face contact. He accepted this, contempt with her standing for him. He guided her down the hallway, slow and silent. This was his fault... She was breaking, all because he wasn't strong enough that day...

...

"Which room is yours?" He asked gently, quietly. It was quite late, everyone must have been asleep by now.

He finally found the dorms in the castle, it had taken a long while. A long, painful walk. Maybe it was good for her, she needed to think, get some air.

"It's this one..." She pointed to her right with little effort or enthusiasm.

He nodded, waiting for her to enter her room.

"A-Armin..." She whispered, she held the doorknob, unmoving.

"Yes, Mikasa?"

She seemed to lower a bit, unsure of herself "could... could you stay for a little while?"

He paused, considering the moment, the situation. "I... Um... Alright..."

She opened the door in silence, both of them entered the cold, empty room. She walked over to her bed, while Armin closed the door behind him.

_"Thank you... Armin..." _She sat on her bed, back against the wall.

He looked at her, full of concern. "Mikasa..."

"He's gone" her voice quaked, picking up into sobs again.

He stayed at the door, looking down with shame. "I'm sorry, Mikasa..."

She looked up, eyes seeping.

He looked away, turning his head to the door.

"Please don't go..."

"I shouldn't be here, Mikasa" he looked over to her, she bit her lip, her face pleaded but she didn't speak. He lowered his head, an almost nod. He walked over. He really shouldn't be here.

She shuffled up, indicating for him to sit with her. He sat, but at the edge of the bed.

They sat in silence. Neither dared to speak, or knew what to say. It was a strange comfort, simply being there.

Misery loved company.


	10. Chapter 10: Morning

**I'M CONSIDERING WHAT THE SCOUTING LEGION WILL DO IN THE NEXT WEE WHILE... WANT TO DEVELOP OTHER THINGS TOO BUT IT'S HARD BECAUSE I LOVE MIKASA AND ARMIN TOO MUCH TO LEAVE THEM FOR TOO LONG... :) SORRY IF THE CHARACTERS SEEM SLIGHTLY OFF ON THIS CHAPTER... I TRIED MY BEST, I REALLY DID. ENJOY :)**

"I'm sick of her, she was barely any use in Trost... She's a little stubborn brat" Auruo huffed, drinking coffee from his tankard in a hulled movement.

"She wasn't that bad, a little raw, but I'd say she has some potential" Gunther added.

"Ignoring and spitting at her superiors? Great potential" Auruo rolled his eyes.

"Superiors?" Gunter almost choked as he laughed. "You mean she gave you the cold shoulder because you were showing off or something?

"You were worse when you first joined the Scouting Legion, Auruo..." Erd smirked.

Auruo huffed "isn't _it_ supposed to be here? Petra, weren't you supposed to get her this morning?"

Petra froze, almost choking on her tea. "I uh..."

"You've been awfully quiet this morning now that I think about it. Did you slack off or something?" Auruo teased.

She blushed, and shook her head. "I went to go wake her up this morning... I just thought she could use a lie in today."

"Bullshit, what actually happened?" Gunther cut in, craning his arm on the table.

She held her breath "I _did_ go to get this morning... But-" she avoided their gazes, feeling guilty for what she was going to say. "She was sleeping with someone..."

They had puzzled looks, before realisation hit them in the face.

"She... that girl was... With some guy?"

A drop of sweat ran down her brow "yes..."

"What exactly did you see?"

A chair scraped, and they all turned.

"Corporal? Where are you going?" Petra asked with a hint of concern within her sweetened voice.

He left the table, and headed straight for the door. "I have to sort something out, I'll be back as soon as possible."

...

Mikasa let out a blissful breath, lacing her fingers around a warm material. She didn't open her eyes, it was peaceful. Below her ear, she could feel a heart beating, a chest moving soundly up and down. She nuzzled the chest, the wrinkled shirt. It was so warm and comforting in the cold, empty room.

"Morning..." she mumbled into the shirt.

The heartbeat below her hitched, and she could feel a sharp intake of breath beneath her. Her hazy grey eyes fluttered open, and she looked up. "A-Armin?"

He looked at her in disbelief, as though he had seen a ghost. "G-good morning, Mikasa..."

She frowned, confused.

He searched her, then himself and rolled his head back onto the bed. They were still on top of the fur covers, she must have curled herself onto him sometime during the night for warmth. He stared at the ceiling, remembering the night before. He was glad to see things hadn't gotten out of hand, but his heart was racing still.

Mikasa lazily lifted herself up, leaning on her arms on the bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her blazer, then looked down at him with soft eyes. He caught a glimpse of them, but looked away, face flushed.

It hit her, he'd slept on her bed all night with her lying on top of him. Poor Armin must have panicked when he woke up to see her head on his chest. She turned away, resting on her knees. She blushed.

"Umm... Mikasa?"

"Hm?" she hummed in a low, but still sweet tone.

"Are you alright?"

She turned her head, an innocent look of wonder graced her features "yes, Armin."

He nodded "I'm glad..."

She searched around him in thought, before leaning down closer. He met her gaze, shyly "Mikasa..."

She pecked his cheek, a quick but sweet gesture. "Thank you" she smiled, a light blush lifting her cheeks.

His face turned several shades deeper and he looked away.

The door banged open. "Ackerman..." A low growl emitted from the man standing in the doorway. His thin eyelids startled them.

"Corporal Levi?" She asked in doubt.

"You're late for a meeting with my squad."

She lifted herself up off the bed "I didn't realise, Corporal."

He hummed bitterly. "Forget it, go wash the filth off yourself."

She frowned, but nodded and left the room.

"You, what was your name?" Levi bared down his sights, shooting a glare directly at Armin.

Armin got up, too alarmed to salute "I-I'm Armin Arlert, sir!"

"Do not let this happen again, this is your first and last warning. If she is late once more, you'll both be out of here. I haven't got time for recruits acting up."

"Yes, sir!" Armin nodded.

Levi left the room, satisfied.

...

"So that's where he was... I never would have guessed!" Hanji laughed slyly. "Wait until I get him..."

"Go easy on him, Hanji" Petra pleaded. "I think the Corporal went to get her... He will have already got him..."

...

"Ackerman!" Levi ordered from outside her shower stall.

"Corporal!" Mikasa jumped out of her thoughts, turning her back to him and covering herself swiftly.

"Relax, I'm not here as a peeping tom. It's about this morning, I need to talk to you."

The hall was clean beyond belief, showers lining with no doors, but separated by thick walls. Nobody was there but the two. Levi had his back turned to her, an annoyed look on his face.

She looked back, bewilderment covered her features "can't it wait!"

"No."

She growled "then get out so I can at least cover myself!"

"No, I'm not wasting anymore time. About you and this Arlert, what exactly is your relationship?" His words were unnaturally calm in this situation.

Her heart raced, she frowned, starting to get more and more annoyed.

"Ackerman."

"He's an old friend." She spat.

"Oh? Just a friend? Didn't look like that to me."

"He's just a friend."

"Why were you both in the same bed, then?"

She didn't respond, gritting her teeth.

"Would you like me to elaborate what I think happened last night?"

"I wasn't feeling good, he took me back to my room. I asked him to stay for a while, we must have fallen asleep."

"I don't believe you, Ackerman."

"It's the truth."

"Alright, then I have your word? I'm not losing a new recruit in my squad to some illness, be careful in future, I don't want you caught in such a situation again."

His footsteps became more and more distant. "And, Ackerman, you missed a spot on your back."

The door sounded shut.

She cursed him to the pits of a Titans' belly.

...

"Armin! Hey you dirty little-" He forced him palm to Hanji's mouth before she could finish. They were in the main hall where a number of people were still eating breakfast.

"Hanji, please..." He begged, hoping she would see his suffering.

She looked around, several of his friends and random Legion members had turned to see the commotion as Armin had entered the hall.

She nodded blankly and he released his hand.

"You dirty little scamp... I heard what you got up to last night!"

He slammed his hand on her mouth again as her voice began to reach a high pitch again. "Let's go see Sawney and Bean, Hanji! I can't wait to meet them!"

She nodded, rolling her eyes as she lead the way out of the hall.

When they were alone, he released his hand once again, hesitantly.

"When did you get so brave?" She smirked.

He looked down, ashamed.

"So... How long's this been going on for, little scamp?" Her grin was wide.

"It's not like that, Hanji. Nothing happened last night..."

"Oh? That's not what Petra was saying, she said she walked in on you and Mikasa..."

"She was upset last night and I took her back to her room. That's all..."

"That's boring... Can't I just say you and her did it? Much more interesting."

"Hanji! I swear, nothing happened like that! It's not my place to say what she was upset about..."

"Her brother?"

He froze "h-how did you-?"

"It's my job to be observant and pay attention to detail, my dear little scamp" she smiled.

They walked along, reaching an open courtyard where two Titans were chained and tied up. Armin frowned, intimidated.

"You sure nothing happened?" She looked down, curious but also slightly concerned.

"Nothing like that..." He assured her, staring at the Titans.


	11. Chapter 11: Shenanigans

**DESPERATE RIGHT NOW FOR IDEAS... AGAIN... HAHA, SO I'M GONNA TOY ABOUT WITH SOME THINGS AND HAVE TEAM LEVI SHENANIGANS :p THEY WILL BE SLIGHTLY OOC... MAINLY CAUSE I WANT IT TO BE KIND OF SILLY, HOPE MY HUMOUR WORKS FOR YOU**

"Corporal?"

Mikasa exited the showers, to be faced with Levi who leaned against a wall with his arms folded. He didn't look amused, to say the least. But he didn't seem mr. happy joyjoy most of the time anyway. He just surprised her, waiting like that.

"Took you long enough, let's go" he turned to leave.

She nodded, and followed his lead, keeping the slightest distance behind him. He was quiet as they walked through the many halls of the massive building, too quiet.

"What's with that look on your face?" He bluntly asked.

She looked away "what look?"

He raised an uncaring brow "you know what look."

She didn't reply, only shrugged him off.

He looked back ahead of him, seeing several soldiers running around. What were they so vigorous about? Idiots.

Mikasa looked up at him again, trying to work him out. He wasn't a talkative person, for sure. Neither was she, so it didn't matter. He was kind of an ass, and he probably thought the same of her. So why was he waiting for her...?

"Your doing it again."

She silently growled.

...

"Poor Mikasa..." Petra pouted, looking down at her boots with guilt.

"She's the one that got herself into that situation in the first place. So stop pitying her, Petra." Gunter rested his chin on his fist. "She shouldn't be acting so immature."

"She seemed a little young to be doing things like that..." Erd reasoned.

"Don't be an idiot, Petra saw them!" Auruo snapped.

They glanced over to Petra who scratched her strawberry hair and avoided all eye contact with them.

"Petra..." They all stared with the intensity of court judges.

"Hm?" She looked back at them, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"What exactly did you see...?" Erd questioned on behalf of all three men.

She coughed into her fist, cheeks a light pink shade "not what you gutter minded idiots are imagining" she refered to the looks on their faces earlier as they pictured the situation she walked in on. "It just looked..." she looked down, thinking of the right word, then back up at them "intimate..."

They raised their brows, looking up thoughtfully, picturing the scene again.

"Stop doing that!" She hissed in defense of the absent Mikasa.

They all jumped back from her apologetically.

"Let me make this clear. They were fully clothed and on top of the covers." She folded her arms.

"That's it? All this fuss for that?" Auruo huffed.

"What a waste of time and thought..." Gunther sighed, finishing his tankard off.

"It looked like something though..." She tried.

"Petra, you're an idiot." They all stated, unamused.

"You guys are jerks... I know what I saw, it wasn't nothing!"

They turned their heads from her direction, ignoring her nonsense.

She growled like a puppy, folding her arms like a child denied a treat.

"Well... There is one way to find out for sure..." Auruo started. "Don't we have someone with a knack for sniffing out secrets?"

As if on cue, their heads lifted, like lightbulbs lit above their heads.

...

"Sawney, Bean, meet Armin. Armin meet Sawney and Bean" Hanji introduced with a large smile, standing mere metres from the two 'small' Titans.

"Umm" Armin didn't know what to say, he waved his fingers cautiously.

Hanji got closer to them, touching their hands gently "Morning Sawney, morning Bean."

"Hanji... Aren't you a little close?" He asked in a low, worried tone.

"I'm not afraid of them" she stood a metre in front of Bean. "Do you know why I named them Sawney and Bean?"

Armin thought for a moment, then answered "wasn't Sawney Bean the leader of a clan of cannibals long ago? I think I read the story when I was younger."

Hanji looked surprised "very good, my little scamp!"

He laughed lightly.

"Well, as you know, I've been conducting experiments on Sawney and Bean here. I've tried communication... But they don't seem very talkative..."

Armin raised a brow, but kept his thoughts to himself.

"Would you like to try?"

"Me?" He pointed at himself, dumbstruck.

"No, that guy over there!" She joked, the man she pointed to hid behind the crowd. "I'd watch though, they get kind of... snappy if you invade their personal space."

He nodded with much hesitance, stepping closer as Hanji indicated her hand by her side.

"Go on, say whatever." She put her hand on his shoulder, encouraging him with her every being.

"Umm... Hello, Sawney, Bean..."

"Oh man..." Someone in the crowd groaned. "Looks like Hanji found a young prodigy... Fantastic..."

...

"Mikey, come on boy! Where are you..." Petra joked, peeping around the corner along with her three not so good at hiding friends.

They looked down at her, brows raised. She looked away, losing the amused look on her face. She sighed, couldn't they take a joke?

"Where would he be at this time? It's still early..." She hummed in thought, stroking her chin.

"Training?" Erd suggested.

"Nah, he doesn't need training..." She pointed out.

"The stables?" He added.

"Are you kidding? That place stinks! It'd kill him..." She whined.

"This is such a waste of time... Shouldn't we have started training or you know... Something useful of our time?" Gunther folded his arms in protest.

"If you don't want to come along, then leave." Erd put bluntly.

"Oh come on, Erd?! I thought at least you would see reason" Gunther waved his hands as he spoke to emphasise his point.

He looked away from them, a half smile on his face "to be honest, I haven't had this kind of fun since I was a recruit."

Petra giggled "me neither."

Auruo rolled his eyes, the hint of a smile on his lips.

"Fine..." he groaned.

"Hey, what about Erwin's office?" Petra suggested with cheerful hope.

"Good enough, let's go!" Erd started to move, the other three following his lead in order of Petra, Auruo and then Gunther.

...

Levi opened the door to his squad's private meeting room. He paused, it was empty. They must have gone to their duties or other important matters. His eyes then caught sight of a piece of paper left on the table in the middle of the room. He walked in, lifting the paper and proceeded to plant himself on the green cushioned couch at the far side of the room.

The note read '_Dear Corporal, we left to go do something important. We'll be back as soon as possible. - love Ral, Bossard, Gin and' _the name '_Shultz' _was scribbled out, but still readable.

Levi let out a sigh and stroked his forehead. Then he noticed her "Ackerman, are you just going to stand in the doorway? Come in or go find something useful to do."

There was a silent pause, and then the footsteps sounded and the door closed behind her. Mikasa walked over to the nearest seat at the table in the middle of the room and sat herself contently.

"So Ackerman, am I not that dislikable?"

She lifted her brow "I'm sitting over here, aren't I?"

"Your still here aren't you?"

She looked away to the window, the sun was shining brightly.

"I believe you."

She glanced back at him, questioningly. "Is this your way of bonding with people?"

"It'd be nice to keep up with my squad members, especially when certain events may or may not have taken place under the cover of darkness."

She looked back at the window, considering his words, holding back the urge to hit him.

The side of his mouth curved up for a moment then returned to it's natural state. "You're an immature, conceited, miserable and desolate little brat."

She returned a listless smile "likewise."

The door knocked, then opened. "We're back!" Petra's anticipating voice rang.

The squad entered the room in order of Petra, Gunther, Auruo then Erd. Another person entered. The blonde haired man known as Mike Zakarius.

Mikasa raised a brow, not knowing who this new person was.

Levi knew exactly who he was and why they had brought him here.

"No." He hummed without emotion, not in protest, but in apathetic bewilderment. He looked to Mikasa, who had no idea what was coming...


	12. Chapter 12: Extra Confusion

**I'M SO HAPPY PEOPLE SEEM TO LIKE THIS :) I HAVE TO SAY THIS... I LOVE ANNIE, AND REINER AND... WELL NOT SO MUCH BERTHOLDT... BUT THEY ARE JUST SO AWESOME! SO THEY WILL BE IN THIS SOON, WILL BE IMPORTANT LATER ON, FOR NOW... FUNNY AND HEARTFELT DEVELOPMENT :) AS USUAL REVIEWS KEEP ME WRITING THIS OFTEN, SO MORE REVIEWS MEANS MORE WRITING :) I JUST THOUGHT I'D WRITE AN EXTRA CHAPTER TONIGHT BECAUSE OF HOW NICE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WITH ME ON THIS STORY, THANK YOU XXX**

Mikasa pulled her head back as Mike drew closer, she grit her teeth. Personal space was never really a virtue here, was it? He took a few sniffs and stood straight again. He smiled.

Petra, Auruo, Erd and Gunther stood not so far behind Mike, waiting for his verdict impatiently.

He turned his head to them, a brow raised, the smile still there. "You guys really are idiots..."

"Aww... come on..." Petra's body went limp, her head fell low.

"And you owe me one, Petra" Auruo grinned, his own body stood tall and proud.

Gunther rolled his eyes and went to sit down opposite Mikasa "sorry, Corporal. I did object to this..."

Levi raised a brow, his squad sure was... something. What that something was... It could give the average soldier goosebumps.

"Thank you, Mike. Much appreciated, and sorry to inconvenience you like this" Erd scratched at the back of his head, tugging at his tied up hair. He offered trucing smile.

"It was no problem, I wanted to meet young Miss Ackerman anyway. But, I should really be off now" Mike nodded to them and left.

"I was so sure..." Petra hid behind Auruo and Erd, from the shame of facing Mikasa. But the two walked over to the table, abandoning her near the door.

There was a stagnant pause, the room stood silent as though no one was there.

_"Something important?" _Levi quoted from the letter he held up to show them. His voice sounded more cocky than angry. "Petra, I assume this was all your idea?"

"We _all_ misjudged the situation and got carried away" Erd spoke up to protect a nervous looking Petra Ral.

"I'm sorry, Corporal." Petra looked down, shuffling her feet against the wooden floorboards.

He looked at her for a few more moments than usual, it almost a noticable amount of time. "You should sit down, Petra, now this meeting can finally take place."

She nodded, and walked over to the table with her squad.

"Mikasa, I'm sorry. I walked in on you this morning and got the wrong idea."

Mikasa lifted her head, starting to understand. "What... Just happened?"

"It's my fault, Mikasa. We were discussing you this morning, and I told everyone about you and... your friend."

"Armin..." She corrected her, slightly flushed, but hiding her embarrassment well with a confused look across her face. "And it's fine, but I'd like for it to be forgotten."

"What to be forgotten?" Petra smiled.

Mikasa gave her own smile, it was a small smile, but regardless, it was there.

They looked surprised, never seeing her smile before, except Petra of course.

"Now that that's sorted... Let's be off" Erd lifted himself from the table, the others followed.

"Bye, Mikasa" Petra waved goodbye.

Mikasa sat there, more confused.

"Don't you have training, Ackerman?" Levi woke her out of her daze.

"Didn't we have a meeting, sir?" She looked at him, frowning.

"Think of it as a morning get-together. We do this every morning, keeps the squads' moral up. Although, you interrupted todays social gathering with your little incident."

"I asked that it be forgotten." She stood from her warm seat.

"I'm not so forgetful, sorry, Ackerman."

She left the room before she went over to smack him for his troubles.

"Damn teenagers..." He groaned.

...

"Sasha, here" Connie offered her his loaf, which she accepted without a second thought.

"Thankuu" she spoke through a mouthful of bread. She swallowed "want some of the meat I found in the kitchen?"

"You really should stop doing that, Sasha..." He slapped his hand against his forehead.

She offered the meat to him again silently, eyes focused.

"Alright.. alright" he grinned, tucking in.

On another table, Jean watched Connie and Sasha with his face in his palm as usual. Armin sat next to him, reading a book intently.

"Evening, Armin, Jean." Mikasa approached, sitting down at the opposite end of the table from them.

Jean looked over to her, then a smile curved it's way up. "Evening. Where were you?"

"I had to stay late at the training circuit, I missed an hour or two this morning with a meeting." She kept his gaze.

Armin looked up from his book, tilting his head to the side. Before his mind could take him back to the morning previous, he buried his head back into the book.

"Sucks..." Jean nodded slowly.

"I don't mind, really" she glanced down in a humble manner.

"Where's your dinner?" He looked down at the empty space where her plate should be.

"There wasn't anything left. It doesn't matter."

His eyes widened, he glanced down at his remaining meal, a measly few crumbs. He looked up with sympathetic eyes.

"Here, Mikasa. I'm not hungry anyway" Armin pushed over his plate, half of a small loaf of bread and some chicken left. He barely looked up from his book, mainly so she wouldn't be able to refuse his offering.

"Thank you, Armin" she said, then took a small bite from the bread.

Jean glanced over to Armin, who continued on to study the line of the book. "Here, Mikasa. You thirsty?" He offered.

She frowned, clutching a quarter left of the bread. "Umm" she tried to protest.

"I insist." He grinned "It's not poisoned or anything." He took a sip to show her, then wiped where his mouth touched it with his sleeve.

"Why are you both being so nice?" She waited, then took a sip from his tankard.

"Why not?" He leaned a little closer, possibly just a few inches, but she noticed it.

She looked away and around the room. Something was going on in the hall... She couldn't put her finger on it, and to be honest, she didn't really want to.

She looked back at Jean, who quickly looked away from her puzzled but kindly gaze. Her eyes then turned to Armin, she took another bite, watching him steadily.

He glanced up a moment, then looked back down, turning a page.

Something was definitely up, or down, or sideways.

Something just wasn't right.


	13. Chapter 13: Rain

**I'M GOING TO GO OVER ALL THE CHAPTERS SOON TO REDO THEM, ESPECIALLY THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS, THANK YOU AS ALWAYS FOR READING :) ALSO I STAYED UP VERY LATE ON THIS CHAPTER... SO MUCH THOUGHTS... BWAAAAAA**

A few days had passed.

Mikasa couldn't sleep.

The rain battered hard against the glass of her window. It was a miserable night.

She sat up in the middle of her bed with the covers flung around her. Her face peaked out of the sheets she hid under, her eyes gazed out the window and through the darkness.

"Eren..." She whispered, a lump built up in her throat and her eyes widened. She could see his face, all those years ago, when he was sleeping on the grass under that stupid old tree. He was so peaceful, so full of life. The picture changed, pouring blood through her memories like the rain outside. Her heart ached, she didn't want to see that, not ever. How he must have died.

She stood, releasing the covers back onto the bed. She grasped the folds of her shirt, her heart threatening to burst out of her chest.

"Eren, I'm so sorry... I should have been there for you..." she cried, her voice trembled deep within her throat.

She clasped her head and shook it. She couldn't stay in her room any longer, the silence was killing her.

...

Reiner trudged through the muck, Bertholdt by his side as he always was. Covered by their Legion hooded cloaks, they marched onward toward the main building of HQ.

"She's going to get us killed one of these days..." Reiner let out a deep growl.

Bertholdt hummed in recognition, trying not to oppose his old friend.

"That should have been her job..." he added, staring at his hand.

He nodded, glancing over to Reiner, who didn't look his best, considering his features were hidden under his green hood. He caught a glimpse of something beyond Reiner, someone else a short distance away. "Reiner" he nudged his head in the persons' direction, concern washing his features.

Reiner looked over, gritting his teeth "shit..."

The body shook at the sound of a laboured cough. They noticed the person wasn't standing, but on the ground, sitting or kneeling.

"What the hell?..." Reiner tried to look closer, then saw that it was a she. And she didn't have a cloak on like they did, and she looked soaked and freezing. With nothing more than her uniform and a silly scarf on.

"Isn't that..." Bertholdt started quietly.

"Dammit... We should go."

Her body fell to the ground, the water below her splashed up around her.

They froze, staring at her at the rain hit against her.

Reiner sped over to her, leaning down to inspect the damage. "Ackerman? Are you alright?"

Mikasas' body was limp, her lips were parted, barely taking in weak breaths. Her eyes were open, dull and bloodshot, looking up blindly.

"We should take her to the infirmary" Reiner stated, pulling Mikasa up onto his back. "Make sure she doesn't see you if she snaps out of it."

Bertholdt nodded, and followed him back to the main building.

...

Armin sat at the table with Jean again, opposite him, still studying the book he had received from Hanji.

"Oi, Armin, where's Mikasa? She's not been to breakfast these past few days..." Jean moaned.

"She has breakfast with her squad everyday" he took a drink of water, looking out the windows. The rain still relented.

"Oh." Jean sighed "isn't she part of that small guys squad?"

Armin glanced up at him from the book "Corporal Levi, he's humanities strongest soldier."

Jean took a large gulp of his drink, looking away. "So uh... Any new plans we should know about?"

"I don't think I've heard of anything... Everything's focused on Hanjis' experiments on Sawney and Bean."

"Sawney and Bean?" He started to snigger.

"I know..." Armin scratched the back of his head, trying to hold back a desperate smile "Hanji is a little eccentric but I don't doubt her methods, she's ideal for the task, more than anyone else I know of."

"Uhuh..."

Mikasa sat the the table next to Armin without a single word, causing Armin to jump in surprise. "Mikasa!"

She glanced at him and sniffed heavily, wiping her nose. Her breathing sounded heavy too.

"Mikasa, what happened, are you alright?" Jean stretched over the table.

"I'm" she coughed, covering her mouth "alright..."

"You look terrible" Jean hit his head "that didn't come out right..."

"Mikasa..." Armin tugged on the arm of her jacket "were you outside?"

She rested her hand on his shoulder in assurance "it's nothing."

He shook his head in protest, and her hand squeezed his shoulder "I'll tell you later, okay?... I just want to get on with the day."

He nodded, but hated the thought of her going through whatever it was all day without help. Wait, later as in the evening? She couldn't mean at dinner, she made it clear she wanted to talk later in private... Did she want him to go to her room again? He frowned at the thought, knowing they were likely to get in trouble again.

A low rumble escaped from deep within Jeans' throat, he likely having similar thoughts to poor Armin.

Mikasa brung her hand back to her lap and Armin hid his head back in his book.

...

Armin knocked at the door to Hanjis' office, opening the door he announced himself "umm hello? It's Armin."

"Come on in, little scamp!" He heard an erratic voice call to him.

He walked in, seeing Hanji sitting at her desk with a large clouded bottle in her hands, half empty.

"H-Hanji?" He pulled his hands up, hesitant to the situation "what are you drinking?"

"Don't be soooo naïve, scamp! This is my pain killer!" She hit the bottom of the bottle against the desk.

"Alcohol?!"

"Do you want some?..." She sunk down, the side of her face was flat against the desk and the bottle was stretched out in offering to him.

"No! Why are you drunk?!

She took a large gulp, despite the bitterness in her expression, she swallowed it down.

Armin rushed over to her side, placing the book she gave him on the table. He tried to take the bottle from her, but she shoved him away.

"Don't deny me my painkiller!"

"Painkiller? Are you hurt?"

She pulled up her glasses, her eyes red and tearing "it's Sawney and Bean, someone killed them!"

"Wh-what?!"

"I went to see them this morning, and they were nothing but skeletons!" She cried, before taking another drink.

He looked down, away from her. Someone killed the test subjects? Who would do that? Someone who must have hated the Titans very much.

"They were nice, you know? Sweet in fact... They had such lovely eyes..."

"Hanji... Sorry..."

"Don't you worry now, little scamp. They must be in a better place now... They avoided the next experiment... I had to test if they had any other weak points that the nape of the neck... At least they don't have to suffer that..."

He looked down again, feeling her pain a little. _She really loved those Titans, didn't she? _

"What were you here for, scampy?" She adjusted her glasses, and wiped her nose.

"I uh... I was returning Ilse Langners' notebook."

"OH!" She bolted up _"so?"_

"It's disturbing... There's a name I fou-"

Hanji got closer and closer, finally falling onto him.

"Ha- Hanji..." Armin coughed out on the floor, pushing her off of him.

She was out cold, snoring with the bottle still in her hand.

"Hanji..." He sighed, hitting his palm against his forehead. "Please wake up..." he nudged her arm, and she batted it away in a childish groan. He frowned, and got up. He took off his jacket and folded it under her head, while at the same time he snatched the bottle away from her.

He sighed, hiding the bottle behind some books on the shelf. He went for the door and turned back to see Hanji unconscious on the floor, hugging his jacket. What was with women nowadays?

...

Armin stood outside Mikasas' room, waiting a few moments to knock at the door. He wore his casual clothes; brown pants, white shirt and a grey blouse.

He took in a sharp breath and knocked the door.

It opened slightly, revealing Mikasa "Armin?"

She opened the door for him and he entered the room. He froze in his tracks, seeing a ginger haired girl on the bed opposite Mikasa. "Armin is it?" She smiled.

"Y-yes" he looked down, scratching his head.

"I'm Petra, I'm in Corporal Levis' squad with Mikasa."

"Oh, yes, I remember. You came to get her from breakfast a few times..." He glanced over to Mikasa, she was wearing dark pants, white shirt and that red scarf. She sat with her knees at her chest on the bed, she raised a brow at his stare.

"I could leave if you want" Petra offered, ready to stand.

Armin wanted to tell her it was okay, that he should probably leave instead. But Mikasa interjected.

"Yes please, if you don't mind."

Petra looked down, a little upset, but she gave a smile regardless "alright, then I'll see you tomorrow."

She jumped up and headed for the door, before closing it behind her, she peeked in "try not to be late..." and the door closed.

He stood awkwardly for a minute, not sure what to do. He looked up, her eyes were elsewhere. She was staring out the window. He walked closer, sitting where Petra had sat.

"Armin, what happened?" Her eyes never left the window, her voice sounded like it was forced.

He frowned, confused "what?"

"In Trost that day. What happened?"

The hair on his arms stood on end, and he gripped the sheets of the bed tightly. He remembered, seeing all their deaths again, seeing Eren.

"Armin... I need to know." She looked at him with a pitiful look on her face, she was paler than usual, still sickly. "I keep seeing things, keep imagining how it must have happened... It's killing me."

"Mikasa... I don't want to tell you, it's not going to help" he avoided locking eyes with her.

"Please" she whispered desperately "I know it will hurt, but I need to know. I don't want to see the different ways he could have died anymore."

He pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around his knees, mimicking Mikasa. "An abnormal came out of nowhere, and it got Thomas. Eren went after it... another Titan got his leg and he fell..." his face sunk lower, chin leaned against the tops of his knees. "It went to hell from there... everyone else got picked off, one by one. I just froze... I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. A Titan got me, dropped me in its' mouth... I thought I was going to die... But Eren, he got inside its' mouth, and he pulled me out... He saved me... He died in my place..."

His eyes swelled, pricking with tears that stung down his face. "I'm sorry... It's all my fault..."

Mikasa looked over, sorrow dwelling over her features. The swelling lump in her throat denied her breath. She pulled herself tighter into a ball, closing her eyes to ease the strain. "It... It's not you fault..."

"It is, I wasn't strong enough to even help any of my friends! I'm still not strong enough... I don't want to lose anybody else because of how useless I am. Even you're changing, losing what made you the way you are. All because I couldn-"

A hand hit the top of his head, pulling his hair a little. "You're not useless, Armin... Stop thinking like that." Her words were choked out. "You saved me and Eren more than once..."

He looked up at her frown "I did?" He doubted her.

"Y-yes... You were always there to keep Eren out of harms way, talking your way out of bad situations... And five years ago, you ask Hannes to go and find us. We'd both be dead now if not for you... We were given the choice of how we were going to die, because of you."

"Don't you hate me, for letting him die?..."

She sat herself closely beside him. "I'm angry, but not at you. Eren cared a lot about you, you were his best friend. Even if I did blame you for what happened, I couldn't take it out on you. You're all I have left from those short good times, it would hurt him to see me hate you."

He rubbed his eyes, the tears slowly coming to a halt. Looking at her, she still didn't look well, like she was ready to be sick at any time. "Mikasa... Is that why you were out the other night? You were thinking about him?"

Her gaze descended to the floor, admitting the truth in his words.

He nodded, looking away to the window "the rain still hasn't stopped. I don't know how you can handle how cold it is in here..."

She shuffled closer, leaning against his side.

He turned his head, surprised. "Are you alright?"

Her head motioned up and down once, slowly.

"Are you cold?"

"A little."

"I'll get a cover" he made to stand, and she stood with him. He took the sheets off of the bed they sat on, and wrapped it around her. She pulled the covers at her chest and sat back down, placing her back against the wall.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked, still standing.

She shook her head and petted her hand beside her. He sat next to her, and she shuffled closer again. "Are you still cold, there's another cover over there" he pointed, ready to get up again.

She pulled at his sleeve, shaking her head. "I'm fine."

His leaned the back of his head against the wall in compiance, as her head rested on his shoulder. It was weird to him, he'd never had this feeling before, not this kind of situation. She'd stopped speaking, probably tired out from it. She never talked much, not to him. He glanced down, her eyes were closed and she was settling calmly by him, slowly falling asleep. "Come on..." He lifted himself up, waking her out of near sleep. "It's not good for your back to sleep like that" he helped her lie her head against the pillow at the top of the bed, making sure she didn't just drop.

"Goodnight, Mikasa..." He headed for the door.

"Armin... Don't go."

"Mikasa..." he tried to say, thinking of the other time he stayed with her and how it turned out.

"Please, I don't want you to leave..." her voice sounded sleepy.

"But Mikasa, las-"

"Please..." she pleaded in a cute voice as she yawned.

Armin sighed, giving in. He walked over to the other bed and pulled open the sheets.

"Armin..."

"Yes...?"

"Can you sleep over here?"

He nearly bit his tongue in surprise, what was wrong with her? "Mikasa, I can't."

"Why not?"

"We're not kids, it's not decent."

She paused a few moments, then looked at him with those sleepy grey eyes "I'm cold."

"Have another cover" he pulled the sheet up.

"No, please Armin."

"No, Mikasa."

She sighed and escaped her sheet prison, getting up to walk over to him. "Let's sleep over here then."

"Mikasa..."

"Armin?" She tilted her head. "Do you see me in that way? Would it be that bad to sleep with me?"

He blushed, thinking back to when he woke up with her on his chest. He looked to his feet. "Do you even know what your saying?"

"All I'm asking is to go to sleep with you, I'll wake up tomorrow morning and we'll get on with our day."

"You're not well."

"It was nice last time, before you know... I won't give you my sickness, I promise, I'll even turn away from you."

What was with all the girls in this place?! Mikasa wasn't acting right, she'd never ask anyone this. She was unwell and grieving, all she wants is some comfort.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a warm hug. His arms were trapped inside the hug, this was a trap, and he was stuck in it. "Please?"

"F-fine..."

She let him go slowly and waited.

Armin watched her carefully, she just looked tired. He got into the bed, in the corner. She got in too, pulling the covers up. "Thank you, Armin... Goodnight."

"Goodnight..." He stared at the ceiling, feeling the tension between himself and her. She just settled against the pillow and quietly fell asleep, her back to him.

The rain still relented outside, it was the only sound that could be heard.


	14. Chapter 14: Guilt

**OMG PUT A BET ON A WHIPPET WITH MY NAME, IT WON! I WON ABOUT $5 LOL! ALSO, SHIT IS GONNA GO DOWN IN THIS CHAPTER :p ALSO THERE'S SOMEONE ON YOUTUBE WITH CRACK VIDEOS AND REALLY REALLY REALLY GOOD AMVS OF ATTACK ON TITAN, CALLED HEAVENXSOUL, GO CHECK THEM OUT! **

It was early morning, Reiner and Bertholdt stood at opposite sides of the room, backs turned to one another as they changed into their uniforms.

"Military Police around, it's pretty unsettling" Reiner finally spoke, fastening the buckle at his chest.

Bertholdt sat on the edge of his bed, pulling on his boots. "Yeah..." he hummed, staring at the second boot. "The evidence available to them points more towards someone else though..."

Reiner looked over to him in a small, but quick jolt of his head. He looked down, clenching his fist. "Those lazy bastards will want to get it over with as quickly as possible. They don't care."

Bertholdt looked up with a concerned gaze, pulling the second boot up his leg. "Would you say that's such a good thing?"

Reiner caught his gaze and frowned. Knowing they both felt guilt for the pain they were causing their so called _friends_. "Not for them at all... Whatever happens, will just happen. We can't fail, Bertl. You know what we have to do."

Bertholdt nodded slowly, swallowing the guilt.

"We've gotten this far, there's no turning back now..." Reiner added, voice hinting at reluctance.

"There was never any turning back to begin with, I know that..."

Reiner walked over, placing a firm hand onto his old friends' shoulder, a simple symbol of male to male comfort.

...

Armin woke up, the sun had just risen through the window panes. His blue eyes were still filled with sleep as the light was blocked by a mass of short black hair. He knew the scent, it was like a unique blend of mimosa and the fir. He felt inclined to move closer and inhale the inimitable aroma, but stopped as he heard a distinct exhale of breath beside him. His head tweaked back and he pushed it into the pillow, reducing his debauched breathing. His lungs reduced speed, and he turned to look away from her, pulling the covers close to his face. He felt uneasy, unsteady, bothered. He forced the feelings away, it was just Mikasa, it was just Mikasa. _Just? _He shook his head, in attempt to disregard the thoughts that came to mind.

A warm hand pet his arm under the covers, his entire body jolted and then stiffened. He moved closer the the wall his front side faced, and the hand fell to his back. His mind rolled back, should he wake her? Should he sneak out? What would be the best option in the current situation; trapped between a wall and a sleeping, creeping Mikasa.

She moved closer, pressing against his back as the hand from before wrapped around his torso, seeking out the warmth omitting from him.

He squirmed a bit, but was held tighter as a result. He turned his head to look back at her, side glancing past his messy blonde hair to see a humbly resting Mikasa. Her nose twitched as a blonde lock tickled it. He inhaled sharply, and shook his head a little, moving more of his hair into her hair. Her sleeping face wrinkled and pulled away from him, but her grasp on his didn't cease.

He let out a childlike growl, and pushed his head back, repeating the action.

She moaned, releasing her hold and rubbing her itching face. "Wh-what...?" She barely breathed.

Her fingers caught in a tugged lock of blonde hair, causing him to give a sharp yelp.

Her eyes opened, meeting his the back of his head, they widened. "Armin?" She moved backwards, creating some space between them. Her hand rested on the pillow. She blushed "morning..."

"M-morning" he turned onto his back, giving a weak toothy grin.

"I'm sorry, this is becoming a habit..." she rubbed her nose again, closing her eyes to avoid awkward contact with his.

He looked away at the wall "it's okay... I know you need the company." He gave a light giggle "but maybe from now on, I should sleep in the other bed..."

She lifted her upper body up, staring at him "from now on?"

He blushed, pulling his hand over his head "uh... I...umm..."

She smiled gently and rested her head back onto the pillow "alright then..."

He glanced over, seeing her smile. It was warm, not lively or energetic, it was like a warm fire on a cold evening.

"Did I say something wrong?" She sounded with buried the lower half of her face under the covers.

"N-no, you just surprised me" his mouth curled up nervously "I just I haven't seen you smile like that in a while..."

"Oh..." she let out a sigh, looking up at the ceiling. Her eyelids drifted down for a minute, then she spoke "I should get ready."

She pulled the covers off of her, and got up out of the bed. The cold air of the room hit her, she held herself a moment then moved to the wardrobe, bringing out her uniform. She looked back to Armin, he was watching her intently half hidden under the covers. "Armin, do you mind..."

"Oh, yeah! Of course." He got up, shaking at the cold.

He opened the door, peeking out to check the hallway. All clear. "See you later, Mikasa"

She gave a little wave as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

...

Mikasa opened the door to her units' private 'meeting' room. Her squad looked up to her a moment, Petra waved "goodmorning, Mikasa."

"Morning" she nodded, closing the door behind her.

"Why is it, that women tend to become instantly more sociable to other women?" Auruo questioned rhetorically.

She sat down at the empty space next to Gunther, picking up a piece of bread from a plate in the middle of the table. "I thought you and Petra talk a lot" she said as if it were a simple observation, half of her intended the insulting joke. She took a bite, not bothering to look up to see if it registered.

Petra let out a quiet giggle, along with Erd. Gunther held back the laugh and looked to Auruo, he wasn't happy to say the least. His face smeared with frustration and annoyance "you little..."

She took another bite, her eyes closed.

"You seem cheerier today, Mikasa? Good sleep?" Petra asked, putting a piece of bread in front of Auruos' face while she leaned over the table toward Mikasa.

Mikasa looked up, putting her bread back down. She looked critically at her, but nodded, taking another bite with a light hum.

A knock at the door echoed through the room, then turned to the abrupt noise. The door opened, revealing a handful of men with the Military Police badges at their chests.

"Mikasa Ackerman?" The man in front questioned.

Mikasa nodded, everyone looked to her, her squad looked back to the men, a couple armed with guns on their backs.

"We would like you to come with us."

"You're interrupting an important meeting." Levi spoke, unmoving on his couch. He flashed a warning glance towards the intruders, but kept still and relaxed in his seat.

"We have been requested to take Ackerman in for questioning in regards to what happened with the two Titans that were captured."

"You're arresting her?" Petra called over, worried for her friend.

"Yes." The man replied "now, if you would come quietly."

Mikasa stood, raising a brow. She knew she didn't do anything, but knew that now wasn't the time to question her situation. They were going to question her, she would explain then, to the cowards that looked at her with lazy and begrudging stares. She walked over to them, and they closed the door behind them without a word of apology or further explanation.

"Corporal!" Petra begged.

"There's nothing I can do, they were brought in to investigate the killings. If Mikasa is innocent, then she has nothing to worry about. If she is guilty, then those dogs will finally leave."

She frowned, settling uncomfortably in her seat.

They were struck silent by the event which had just taken place, never guessing that Mikasa of all people would be arrested and taken in for questioning.

Levi sighed inwardly. _Teenagers... That damned Ackerman..._


	15. Chapter 15: Armin

**I HAVE THIS LIST OF THINGS I WANT TO DO IN THIS FANFIC LOL, BUT I'M TRYING TO FOCUS ON PUTTING MYSELF IN THE CHARACTERS SHOES A LITTLE TO WRITE A BIT MORE DETAILED AND ... GOOD? THANKS FOR READING AS ALWAYS :) ALSO... DO YOU GUYS USE YOUR MOBILE OR PC WHEN READING THIS? I USE MY MOBILE WHEN ON FANFICTION READING STUFF... SOO... JUST WONDERING :)**

Armin ambled through the corridors, hunting down his room so he could change into his uniform.

He kept his head low, trying to avoid the occasional glance from his fellow soldiers. He looked down to his casual attire, all wrinkled and tinted with sweat. He pulled at his shirt in attempts to keep it from sticking to his skin. _Yuck... _he thought, but gave a sigh _it could always be worse..._

_"_Armin? Wake up in the wrong bed or something?"

Armin jarred back, his throat involuntary let out a squeak. He looked up with wide eyes to see Reiner and Bertholdt. Bertholdt looked as he usually did; quiet and tense in the background of his shorter, but far more bulky friend. Reiner had a straight face to begin with, but it quickly turned into amusement after Armin stared in shock a few more moments.

"I was only joking..." Reiner scratched his head, shifting his short, scruffy blonde hair.

Armin shook his head, scratching his own head. His hair was in knots, tangled and typical 'bed hair'. "I was..."

"Don't worry about it, secret's safe with us. Right Bertl?" Reiner looked back to Bertholdt.

"Yes." Bertholdt nodded to Reiner, then looked back down to Armin.

Armin nodded, appreciated by the gesture. He took a moment, noting the extraordinary difference in height between himself and Reiner and Bertholdt. He felt so small compared to them, reminded him of his childhood when he would get beat up by the local bullies. Of course, Eren and Mikasa normally came to the rescue before anything serious happened. Reiner and Bertholdt weren't like the bullies, he knew that for certain. They were like big brothers, in every sense of the term.

"So is it rude to ask who it was?" Reiner continued, arching his brow suggestively.

Armin looked down, hiding his strained, flushed face. "She'd probably kill me..." He half joked, voice stuck in his throat.

"Oh... _She_? And sounds violent... We're getting closer now" Reiner grinned, waiting to see Armin look up defensively. He laughed, planting large hand onto Armins' head, ruffling his hair about to make it even messier. His hand was huge too, and pulled almost all of his hair around and in his face.

After Reiner pulled his hand back to his side, Armin blew the hair out of his face, but resorted to swiping the hair away with his hands. "I should really get going, I've got a busy morning and I... I don't think I have that much time."

"Sure, sure. See you around, Armin." Reiner waved him by.

...

After a speedy shower and change of attire, Armin headed for the mess hall.

His mind had crept back to Mikasa several times that morning, the occasional awkward times, but he couldn't help it. She was strong, she was always strong. For the first time ever, she seemed weak. For the first time since before they met, she was without Eren. He understood how she felt in a sense. Eren was his best friend after all, as close a brother to him as he was to Mikasa. So now he was gone, dead. They never found his body, it was likely trapped inside some crystalized vomit of that Titan. He regretted this now above everything that had happened. They couldn't even bring him back, to bury or say goodbye to. It hurt, it really did. Mikasa must have been going through hell thinking about it, no wonder she was slowly breaking. Having to simply be told she was never going to see the most important person in her life again.

"Hey, Armin. What's wrong?" Jean asked, looking up as Armin approached the table with a somber expression.

"This world is pretty cruel, isn't it?" He sat beside Jean.

"What?" Jean strained his face, trying to work out what exactly Armin was talking about. He assumed it might have something to do with everything that had happened, mainly Titans. "Yeah, sure is..."

Armin let out a sigh, shaking his negative thoughts away.

"You want to talk?"

"I just keep thinking about Trost" Armin glanced at him, with a pained expression on his face.

Jean slowly nodded "About Eren?"

He hummed, looking down at the table. "Nevermind, there's someone else I think needs to talk about it as much as I do. Thank you though, Jean."

"You sure? You look like hell... No offense."

Armin smiled half heartedly "everything will be alright, we just have to believe it will or else we won't have the will to keep going."

They both sat there in silence for a while, too deep in thought, caught off guard by the sudden seriousness.

"I just remembered, I have to check up on someone..." Armin got up, taking a loaf and cup of water. "I'll see you later, Jean. Thanks again."

"No problem...?"

...

He knocked the door with his elbow, both his hands were occupying bread and a cup of water. He shifted the doorknob with a little strain, but eventually it turned and the door opened. "Hanji? It's Armin."

"Shhhh Don't shout..." Hanji pleaded, sitting at her desk, holding her head in agony.

"Sorry Hanji... I brought you breakfast..." Armin lowered his tone. He strode over to her desk, holding out the bread and water.

"Oh, you're such a little sweetie" she took the cup and the bread, immediately drinking the entire cup in one swift gulp. "I'll be honest... I don't feel so good."

"You did seem a little drunk last night... I was worried, so I thought I'd check on you."

Hanji let out a sudden loud laugh "HA! A little? I feel like absolute shit today... I must have been pissed out of my mind."

Armin laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh yeah... Did you leave me your jacket too? Wow, I'm blessed with such a little helper" she smiled, pulling his jacket from the back of her chair.

He took it when she offered it to him, he stared at it, puzzled. "It's... wet..."

She giggled "Yeah... I had to clean it... If you understand what I mean."

He nodded, folding it under his arm. _Yuck..._

"I _did_ clean it. Trust me on that. I may be a mess, but I can still understand things around me, I knew it wasn't mine so I thought the least I could do was clean it."

"Thank you, Hanji" Armin smiled, reluctantly putting the damp jacket on.

"Sooo... I couldn't help but notice Ilses' notebook on my desk. I take it you read it?" Her voice was low, hunting for his opinion.

"Ah, yes. I've actually gone over it a few times to make sure I got it all. It was very disturbing, but the last record in it was... interesting to say the least. That's why you tried communication with the Titans... I can't help but feel sorry for her."

Hanji motioned her hand for him to continue.

"I umm... There was a name mentioned in her notebook. I've heard the name before. Ymir."

"Someone you know?"

"Yes... But it is very likely a coincidence."

She rubbed her forehead "you should know better, little scamp. Very often, there are no such things as coincidences. We can't afford to think of things in such a way. If we have reason to doubt, quite often we simply must. We'd all have died long ago if not for that basic instinct."

Armin nodded, slowly. Taking in her words, knowing that despite her more than eccentric nature, she was actually quite a clever person. "There is a Ymir in our class from the Training Corps. She joined the Scouting Legion and is always around a shorter blonde girl called Christa."

"Thank you, Armin. I'll look into it" she smiled to him.

A knock came at the door, they both turned their attention to its' direction. A man stood there, unknown to Armin. "Hanji, the Military Police have arrested someone."

"They found the murdered?" Her voice turned up a notch, anxious.

"Yes, she's being interrogated in the basement at the minute."

"I see, do you know the girls' name?"

"I believe it was Mikasa Ackerman, ma'am."


	16. Chapter 16: Doubt

**COLLEGE IS SO TIRING... BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO WRITING THIS THOUGH, BUT IT'S GETTING HARDER AND HARDER TO WRITE WITHOUT THINKING OF WRITING SOMETHING SMUT... SHOULD I DO THAT? I WANT TO KEEP THIS LIKE AN INNOCENT DEEP RELATIONSHIP PAIRING FANFIC BUT... YOU KNOW, IF IT FITS AND YOU WANT THAT THEN I WILL TRY AS HARD AS I CAN TO DO DAT :) LIKE ANY CHARACTER SMUT PART, NOT THE MAIN CHARACTERS, UNLESS THAT'S AN OPEN OPTION?... I JUST GOT BAD SHUDDERS THERE, FORGET MAIN CHARACTERS IN THAT... (ARMIN AND MIKASA I MEAN)**

It was dark, to say the least.

The faint fading of candlelight tinted the walls with a flickering vapour. The smell of dusted murk infiltrated her nostrils, invoking a silent twitch. It wasn't the nicest of rooms, but it had been cleaned like the rest of the renovated castle. There was no trace of cobwebs or rodents, not to her knowledge or current speculations. Although, the man pacing in front of her was a minor distraction in the otherwise quiet room.

Mikasa glanced up with bored, grey eyes. He had prodded information from her piece by piece, but there was still not enough evidence for clear conviction, no matter how much he wanted it.

He glared down at her expressionless face, his amber eyes glinted with embers, ready to spark a raging bonfire. His hands tied behind his back tightly, he was desperate to reach out and smack the little bitch sitting before him. That smug, calm attitude of hers was constricting his lungs. She was maybe half his age too, yet she replied to each of his questions with such a sense of uncaring reason. He bit his tongue, daring not to strike her.

She could see that he wanted to hit her, she knew that look all too well. He wouldn't dare, would he? Her face lowered, glowering up at him with warning. If he attacked her, she wouldn't hesitate to fight back.

The door opened, revealing another, lower ranked, Military Police soldier. "Sir! Major Hanji Zoe from the Scouting Legion is here" the woman notified, lowering her head in submission.

"Get rid of her, the Scouting Legion has no business with these matters."

Hanji barged through the door, standing tall to face the man who arched his back to meet her dominant stance. "Well, I'd have to disagree with you there, Iscah. This is very much _my_ business."

He grit his teeth, suppressing a growl. "With all due respect, the investigation of the Titan killings is in the jurisdiction of the Military Police. Members of the Scouting Legion are to go about their daily affairs as usual until our duties are complete."

"Have you found anything on Ackerman?" She shot back, ignoring his mindless speech.

"That is confidential information, Major Hanji."

"_My_ _ass_, since when would you care?" She answered with a mocking tone.

"Since I was put in charge of this operation. Now, if you would leave."

"So you can beat a confession out of the girl?" She pressed her hands into her hips, staring him down.

His stance lowered defensively, he looked back to Mikasa, who looked up with the same cold stare.

"I see you aren't denying it. Wouldn't it be unfortunate if a member of the Military Police, just promoted too, beat a young girl for unjust accusations which may or may not be righteous in the end? I think that would look pretty bad on that soldier..."

"What is it that you want?" He spat at her.

"I would like to interrogate the girl myself."

"Out of the question, you should leave."

"Oh? It really would be a shame... Tragic in fact for the Military Police to be degraded because of one soldier. And for the Scouting Legion to have one of it's strongest soldiers. I'm sure I could clear some of those unclear issues away."

He couldn't hold in a growl this time "alright, you have ten minutes with her. But I stay, and after that, you have to leave."

"Very well" she smiled, pacing slowly closer to Mikasa.

He nodded to the woman guarding the door "no one else is to get in, understand? I don't care if Erwin Smith turns up at that door, it is to remained shut."

She closed it with a vigorous nod "yes, sir!"

"Mikasa Ackerman." Hanji spoke, voice flowing with harnessed anticipation.

Mikasa looked up, unfazed.

"Don't think I'm here as your saviour. I have heard much about you already. Enough to understand the reason you are under suspicion. Enough to have great doubt about you myself. However, I have reasons to believe you are also innocent. Tell me, Mikasa. Are you innocent, or guilty?"

She looked down, admittedly acknowledging her question. She was far from innocent, nor was she guilty of the crime she was accused. She sighed inwardly, letting out her private despair.

...

Armin growled, less effective than the more physically mature individual but with just as much effort and intensity.

He was in the stables, tending to a few of the three hundred horses available to the Scouting Legion. He brought some of the haynets into the sheltered hallways of stalls. Too deep in thought to notice a dark shadow approach from inside. He stumbled back slightly, but regained balance as quickly as he could.

"Corporal Levi." He nodded, hands and arms too full to salute properly.

Levi met eyes with him, looking up slightly from the inch different in height. He bore a lazy glance in acknowledgement. He proceeded to stride away to whatever duties the mysterious Corporal had, Armin thought for a moment. Was he tending to the horses? Didn't sound right for the Corporal, maybe he prefered the company of horses to people... Still didn't seem right. Perhaps, he was with someone? Still didn't seem right.

"Armin!"

He looked ahead into the darkened hallway of horses, seeing Petra. She looked a little more than surprised to see him, he was nearly as surprised to see her there. Where the Corporal left from? He noticed her face was mostly hidden by shadows, he was unable to analysis her facial features for evidence. He looked down, she was just wearing her uniform as normal, a little bit messy from the stables, but normal. Seemed normal. He walked closer, carrying the haynets with an honest slight struggle. "H-hey Petra."

"Do you need some help there?" She asked, edging towards him.

"No, no, it's fine." he offered a shy smile, tossing a haynet to the ground in front of a stall, moving on to the next.

"Are you sure, doesn't look fine..." she stood still, her head moving from side to side of the hall as he shuffled along, dropping haynet after heaving haynet.

"I'm just about done" he replied, at the end of the hall, moving to the stall she was at.

She clasped the thick string of a haynet he was about to toss. "This is my horse, Argent" she pulled it over to the tall grey stallion, a white strip marked down his long face. She tied a knot around the bars of the stall door, lacing her seemingly delicate fingers through the loops. "Armin, what did you hear?" Her voice sounded cautious, but the words were still a positive request of information.

He frowned, becoming more suspicious of the situation beforehand. "Nothing... Really."

"Nothing like I saw nothing a few mornings ago, or nothing nothing?" She didn't turn around yet, waiting for his answer.

"Nothing nothing..." His brow arched, his fingers twitching nervously. "Were you and...?"

"Nothing nothing" she repeated, turning around to face him. Her amber eyes full and bright. "Really" she smiled.

He stared a moment, before returning a half smile. He turned, heading on to the next stall. His hands were finally free as he began to tie the haynet onto the bars of the stall door, petting the palomino mares' muzzle as she nibbled at the meal he brought. "Petra, did you hear about Mikasa...?" He forced the words out.

Petra stood at the next stal down, tying up one of the haynets he dumped. Her head bounced in his direction, eyes full of concern "y-yes... She was in the meeting this morning when they came for her... How did you know?"

"I went to go see Hanji, and someone came to tell her about it" he looked back with a solemn expression.

"You don't think she could have done it, do you? She always seemed so... not docile... reserved? She didn't look full of hatred or vengeance, she just looked quite lonely..."

Armin shivered, he knew exactly what she was talking about, she had pretty much made the same observation he had. But all the same, he could remember Hanjis' warning about doubt.

_"We can't afford to think of things in such a way. If we have reason to doubt, quite often we simply must."_

"I don't know..."

"Armin?"

"I can understand why they arrested her, she was out there that night, shes' breaking emotionally... They made the best decision they could, and they may be right..."

She pulled at his arms, forcing him to look into her eyes. He didn't even notice her move closer, he was losing his focus, he was getting too emotional. "Armin, she's your friend isn't she?"

His eyes began to sting as he store into hers, he nodded.

"Who else has she got other than you?..."

He thought for a moment "she has other friends, you guys..."

"Would she invite them to sleep over? She trusts you, you should trust her. Regardless of whether or not she did it. You should stick by her, help her through her problems..."

He looked down, feeling his heart clench, his entire body clench. She was right, he had to believe it, he knew it was right. A ragged breath entered his nose, a rough sniff.

Petra released him, and pet his head, resting her hand there. "She was talking to me about you last night, before you knocked at the door I mean. I may have intruded in her business, enticed her into some girl talk. But she did speak fondly of you. Please just remember that, Armin. I know you're a good guy."

_I'm sorry, Mikasa..._


	17. Chapter 17: Sick

**TAKING A WHILE WITH THIS CHAPTER, BEEN A SHITTY WEEK, FAMILY PET DIED (RIP SMUDGE) AND SOME OTHER STUFF HAPPENED. EVERYTHINGS BETTER NOW, CAN ONLY HOPE THINGS WILL GET BETTER, SO... :) HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS, WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOSHIKADREAM FOR THE IDEA OF ARMIN GETTING UNWELL (SORRY TO SPOIL IT, BUT A LOT OF OTHER STUFF HAPPENS THAT I WONT TELL YOU)**

"Hey, Petra!"

Petra turned from sweeping the stable hallway, hearing the all too familiar deep, but mischievous voice beckon from behind her. She raised a brow and halted her sweeping, however, she kept the broomstick clutched in her right hand. "Auruo? Did you need something?"

His thin eyes were half closed as usual, focused on her with an artful interest. She noted the stupid grin on his face, that dumb look that she knew he had given up hiding a long time ago. She sighed, closing her eyes so she didn't have to look at him. _Idiot... _she groaned.

"Just here to see that cheerful face of yours" he teased, folding his arms across his chest.

She turned to begin sweeping once more, rolling her eyes "how nice."

Armin was at the other end of the hall, sweeping his side, as himself and Petra agreed earlier, or rather, Petra insisted upon. He looked over to Petra and Auruo, his brow arched as he couldn't help but overhear their conversation. He didn't know who exactly Auruo was, but judging by the interaction between them, they must have been somewhat close. However, he could hear the disdain in her tone as she replied. It was subtle hint of rejection.

Auruo gave a lowered snarl, looking away from her. He took a mere moment of thought before speaking once again.

She glanced back at him, expecting some sort of arrogant rant as he often did when talking to her.

"The nerve of that Ackerman brat..."

There it was.

"I knew she was trouble from the moment she walked in our meetings room. That smug little attitude of hers... I knew was only a matter of time before she found trouble."

Armins' head lowered, and he couldn't suppress a whelps' growl.

"Auruo, stop it." Petra turned back to confront him, flashing a sharp warning in her amber orbs. "You know better than to question your friends' actions."

He huffed, keeping his face in another direction from hers, anywhere but _those_ eyes.

"Didn't you think the same about me when we met?" She questioned, digging deep for some sense of sympathy or realisation or _at least_ something human.

He gave an instant bold laugh, it bellowed out deep from within his throat. "You really think hatred was the first thing that came to mind when I met you?"

She frowned and turned her back to him, returning to her busy sweeping "you really are an idiot."

His grin returned, looking down at her with an arrogant, stupid gaze.

It had caught her completely off guard; what he then proceeded to do to her next. His hands snaked around at her hips, pulling her back against his solid chest. Her own chest elevated involuntary, the heat from her soared heart soaking her cheeks multiple shades of scarlet. His hands moved around the front of her thighs with light force, and his head moved forward around the side of her face so that she could glimpse at his copied hair from the fringe of her vision.

She swung her elbow back into his abdomen, forcing him to hold the pounded spot as though she had just stabbed him. "Shit..." he grunted, glancing up at her with sore eyes.

The smile she presented caught him unaware, it was an innocent sort of sweet sight, but the look in her eyes said it all. She lifted up her right index finger, pointing it up to the heavens, correcting herself. "A pathetic idiot. You should stop joking around like that, it doesn't get funnier the more you do it..."

He rubbed the new bruise on his belly, trying to distract his dignity, so it wouldn't come coughing out of his gullet. "So what is your cheerful self doing around these filthy stables anyway?"

"I'm helping Armin." She huffed back at him, pointing to the other side of the hall, where Armin stood watching them with horridied curiousity as he pretended to sweep the ground, although his bluff was easily called by the older pair.

Auruo was taken aback a moment, he hadn't noticed the kid standing there before. He forced himself upright, back into his more natural, dominant state of being. "Armin...? That names' pretty familiar."

"I'm surprised you forgot. Armin here's a little prodigy" her smile grew larger, more open to the change of topic.

Auruos' eyelids were almost closed as he glared over to Armin, gesturing to him the judging look across his face. "Oh really?... Oi, kid! Come over here will you?!" He ordered.

Armin kept hold of his broom, hesitating as he looked over in shocking contact he had just witnessed between the two. Petra gave him a careful look, like a mother wolf keeping an eye on her pup. He nodded and walked over to them. He had to look up, greatly considering the difference in height they had. He swallowed and caught his breath.

"How many Titans have you killed, then?" Auruo demanded, his voice plain and sly.

"N-none..." Armin answered shakily, avoiding eye contact.

"I've killed 42, all solo."

"Wow..." Armin couldn't help but say, he didn't admire the overly proud Auruo and his large kill count, but at the least respected his abilities, despite his arrogant and generally unpleasant personality. He then took note of his proud, tall posture; his puffed out chest, elevated head and begrudging stare.

"Some prodigy... Not even one kill, huh?"

Petras' arm jolted into his side and he jarred back, gripping the second sharp pain of the afternoon. "Stop it." She warned again.

He seemed to take it to heart, not the words themselves but the overall harsh authority of her words and actions. Armin could see he had taken a fancy to her, to say the least. He'd seen it before, in a sense. His lips parted, looking to Petra. She smiled at him, acknowledging his grateful blue eyes.

"We have to clean up here, Auruo. Want to help?" She asked, looking back at his hurt face, a look only she could recognise and often inflict.

"I have things I still have to do, but you kids can enjoy yourselves here" he tried to retort, but turned and left before Petra could assert herself again.

"Come on, dinner shouldn't be long away, we need to get this finished" she smiled sweetly to Armin, beginning to sweep the ground again.

"Yes..." He nodded. "He's a close friend?" he asked, walking back to his side of the hall.

"I suppose, he may be a ridiculous sort of guy, but I'd still call him my friend."

"Oh..."

"We're in the same squad after all, can't really afford to hate him."

"I know."

"How'd you know?" She looked up curiously.

"He.. uh.. Spoke of Mikasa like he knew her, sort of. She's pretty withdrawn, nobody else really gets to know her other than people forced to be around her. Also, he mentioned a pretty high kill record, so I just assumed he was in Corporal Levis' squad..."

She giggled, he was on the ball "seems smart, I'm guessing you're a strategist?"

"W-well... I'm not that capable physically, I'm surprised I got through those three years of training..."

"Don't bring yourself down. Trust me, brains are often better than brawn. You've seen the more physically capable idiots around here I'm sure..." she let out a humble chuckle.

Armin let out a small twitter himself, but held back easily. A raspy cough escaped his throat, it was rough and sharp, he covered his mouth to prevent the mucus from infesting the outside world.

"You okay there?" Petras' voice hitched, full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

...

"Whoa, Armin. You look like shit, man..." Ymir bent over her chair, as a demeaning smirk curved its' way up her face.

"I'm alright" he assured her, letting out another ragged cough. His face had become paler in a matter of three hours; the time since the first cough when cleaning the stables with Petra happened.

He sat opposite at the table of Connie and Sasha, who once again shared their dinner, or rather competed for each others dinner. "Hey, Armin, you should eat something, Ymir is _kinda_ right, you don't look so good. Got the flu or something?" Connie worded, swatting away Sashas' hand from his plate.

"I was in the stables today, it was kind of cold out there, so I guess it's just the flu or something... I'm not hungry though." He gripped his stomach, it hurt a little, he felt his breakfast churn about in the most unpleasant manner. He really didn't want to eat anything._ I was fine this morning... _

"Armin, here" a soft voice fluttered, before a cup was placed in front of him on the table. He looked up, seeing Christa sit beside him, her blue eyes glittered with concern.

"Thanks Christa, but I-"

"Please Armin, if you feel unwell it's good to drink lots of water" she frowned, lifting the cup up in order to offer it to him personally.

His lips parted, ready to protest.

"Accept the damn offering, idiot." Ymir groaned at the table next to them, keeping watch over her smaller companion. "Before I do."

He nodded, and took the cup from Christa. She smiled warmly as he forced it down his gullet. He then gasped, a look of complacent despair overlapped his features. "Thank you..." he attempted to return a smile.

"Hey... You two look a lot alike now that I notice it, are you related?" Connie stared at them, looking from side to side at them both.

"R-really?" Christa glanced over to Armin nervously.

"You both have pretty much the same hair and eyes. I can't be the only one to be noticing this?!" Connie exclaimed, looking to his companions for confirmation.

Armin looked down at Christa, Connie wasn't wrong, she did look pretty similar to him in regards to hair and eyes. He laughed inwardly at the thought of having a female version of himself.

"You guys might be long lost siblings or something..." Sasha bubbled up through a mouth full of food.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence..." Christa giggled innocently, holding her small fingers over her mouth so not to be rude.

Ymir let out an obviously exaggerated laugh, clasping her forehead and ruffling her brown fringe.

"I'm not saying I wouldn't like you as a brother!" Christa put her hands up defensively, trying not to be offensive. "You're very nice, Armin."

"I know what you meant... I actually wouldn't mind having you as a little sister though, you're always so thoughtful, kind hearted and you're-"

Ymir cut Armin off as she forced herself a seat between him and Christa. She glared down at him and pushed closer to a poor, flustered Christa. The look in Ymirs' eyes pretty much told him _this is mine._

"Uh... Well you can't deny they look a lot alike..." Connie finished, picking up his cup to take a drink, hiding himself from Ymirs' deadly stare.

"Hey Armin, where's your girlfriend?" Ymir poked him.

"Wh-what?" He pulled back, rubbing the spot in his arm where she jabbed her finger.

"Wow, she's missing one day and you've forgotten her already?!" She leaned her face into her palm, resting her elbow on the table. She sounded cocky as usual, trying to pry a reaction out of him.

"Are you talking about Mikasa?" Connie asked, keeping his distance.

"Who else?" She lifted a brow to him.

Armin looked away, avoiding their gazes. "She... Mikasa was... arrested this morning."

"Really? Well shit..." Ymir mocked, but she genuinely was quite surprised by this new information.

"No way..." Connie mumbled.

Armin coughed again, covering his mouth.

"Oi, Armin. Could you come help me out with something?" Jean stood in front them, his eyes focused down at Armin.

Armin nodded "sure..."

Jean led him over to a separate table, where he had been sitting by himself. Armin noticed a couple of sheets of paper and a pen, which Jean sat down in front of. Armin sat next to him with a cautious expression. "What's that?" He asked.

"I was uh... Writing a letter to Marco, you know, he joined the Military Police, so I just wanted to let him know how things were going..." He scratched the back on his head and looked down at the letter.

"I don't think-" he coughed but couldn't cover his mouth on time. "Sorry... I don't that's why you called me over, Jean."

"Oh? Well I just heard you say something about Mikasa being arrested, just thought I'd heard wrong is all..."

Armin looked away, his face dropped in mood. He coughed again, catching it this time.

Jean sat there in disbelief, and in slight anger. "Mikasa couldn't have been arrested, she's..." He struggled to find the appropriate words, but settled with "she's Mikasa."

Armin looked up at him "they don't have that much evidence, what little they do have forces them to believe she did it. That's all I know."

"Bastards..." He growled under his breath.

"There's nothing really we can do about it... If they don't find evidence to support her defense, she'll be taken to court in Sina most likely" another cough escaped. "If that happens, we could offer to go to appeal in her defense. It might not help much, but it's the only thing we could do in that situation."

"It's fucked up, Mikasa wouldn't kill those Titans... Even if she did, who gives a fuck? She's been through a lot..."

"Jean?" Armin questioned his words, he was acting weird. He would have dismissed it as his feelings for Mikasa taking over, but he couldn't place it on that. It seemed more like a change of character for him, almost.

"Don't you think the same? She's you're friend too."

Armin frowned "we should calm down about it, Jean... Getting worked up over it isn't helping her..."

He groaned "I know... It's just wrong, I just want to do something about it."

"Me too" he coughed again.

"You alright there?"

"Yeah, just a flu, I'll be better tomorrow I'm sure..." He glanced at the letter meant for Marco. "Could you let him know I said hi?" He pointed to the paper.

Jean nodded "no problem..."

...

The night was tense.

Armin couldn't help but realise how cold it felt sleeping alone. The previous night was warm, undoubtably awkward, but still warm and comforting. Now, in his own room, all he felt was the cold, the beginnings of a headache and and sore stomach. It wasn't good overall. He could blame it on the cold day, he couldn even blame it on the past few days rain. But the more he lay in bed thinking about it, the more he realised he just missed Mikasa.

It felt wrong not to have his childhood friends, the absence of Mikasa made him unpleasantly aware of this feeling. He thought back to Eren, how he had lost him. He thought of Mikasa, how he was losing her now. It wasn't right at all, the strong shouldn't be the ones to fail to survive in this world, the weak should fail. Armin regarded himself as the weak, his friends as the strong. It sickened him, in more ways than one.

Who else was he going to lose in this war? Who was next on the infinite hit list? Jean, Christa, Ymir, Hanji, Connie, Sasha, Petra? How many more had to die? How many more had to be left behind to suffer?

"_Fuck_" he coughed, pulling himself under the covers.

...

The next day, he felt like absolute shit.

It was like someone had thrown a boulder on top of him, or he'd drank too much alcohol or... He didn't even know. His head hurt too much.

All day, people were asking if he was okay. He couldn't really recognise a lot of them, he was oblivious. They might have been strangers, they might have been his friends. All the same, he told them he was fine, he'd get better soon. Some suggested he go to the infirmary. He rejected the idea every time. He wasn't going to be a burden, he could get through it without putting a strain on anyone else.

The day dragged on for eternity, but as he entered the mess hall for dinner. He realised, it felt like no time at all.

"Armin... You really should go see doctor or something..." a male voice called from a full table.

"I'll be okay, don't worry" he replied weakly as he walked past them. He planted himself at a table by himself, dismissing the idea of friends, they would only worry.

He drank some water from his cup, which was all he had gotten for dinner. His stomach still hurt, he felt like vomiting at any given moment. He shook head head and thought of something else. His mind drifted to the Titans, how being in the Scouting Legion meant having to face them again. He imagined a large row of teeth, all flat and ready to grind away at whatever they caught. Blood filled his vision, his friends, himself.

"Armin... You don't look so good... Not feeling any better?" Another voice spoke, a man sat beside him.

"Jean? I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Oh come on, you look like shit" he grabbed Armins' shoulder.

"That's kind of mean..."

"Armin, you need a doctor, no way is this flu getting better."

"Shhh... Shhh... My head hurts..." Armin clasped his hands over his ears and shuffled away from Jean, away from his grip on his shoulder.

"Armin..." he groaned, annoyed at his friends' reluctance for help. What the hell was he thinking. "What the hell have you been doing all day?"

"Cleaning up the stables again."

"_Hell._.. You need to take it easy at least..."

Armin clutched his head, it was pounding, as though his heart had found its' way inside there somehow. He knew that couldn't be possible, it was ridiculous, absurd... and other unreasonable words. All he could feel was the pulsing, it began to strain his senses, his hearing, his vision. The world was turning lighter and lighter.

_"Armin? Armin?!"_

_..._

He let out a groan, his body was aching all over. He couldn't pin point exact spots of where the pain emitted, all of it hurt.

"Armin?" A velvet voice tore through the air, reaching his ears in nothing but a whisper.

He opened his eyes, his vision was blurred. The stinging forced his lids shut again.

"_Armin_" the voice came again, along with the soft feeling of someone stroking his hand.

He frowned, and tried to open them again. He could see better this time round, making out a figure next to him. He noticed he was lying down, and the person was sitting by his side, holding his hand. His gaze moved up to see their face. "M-Mikasa?" his light voice croaked.

"It's me" she answered.

"Wh-what... What's going on?" he pulled his free hand up to forehead, his fingers found a warm, wet clothe.

"You collapsed at dinner, and were taken to the infirmary... Sorry I wasn't there, Armin."

"Ackerman, he's awake now, you should go back to your room" a low male voice ordered, coming from across the room.

Armin looked up, seeing Corporal Levi sitting on a plain wooden chair. He looked uncomfortable, and to say the least, not happy.

Mikasa hummed harshly, keeping her eyes on Armin.

"Ackerman." He ordered again.

She persisted to ignore him, holding Armins' hand tighter.

"Mikasa... You should go" Armin tried to reason with her, knowing she was digging her own grave in arguing with the Corporal.

"I won't leave you again."

Armin was taken aback, she wasn't acting rationally again. She was worried, upset, thinking too hard.

Levi got up from his seat and walked closer, standing just behind her. He tapped his foot impatiently. "I won't ask again."

She turned back to look at him, her eyes pointed sharp daggers into his, warning him to stay away. "I won't leave."

Levi looked as though he was readying to hit her, Armin jumped, pushing himself up to sit. "Mikasa, please go, I'm fine now."

She frowned at him and waited a moment in thought. Armin dared a glance up to Levi, who waited for her with a trained patience. They shared a look and Armin looked at him desperately, hoping to keep him at bay.

She still didn't move or speak.

Armin shook his head and ignored his aching bones, he tried to get up, shifting his legs out of the covers. He groaned, it definitely hurt.

"Armin, don't move" she stood, making sure he wouldn't stand.

"I can get up, what time is it?"

"It's late." Levi answered.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to cause this trouble, I can go back to my room."

"Don't be an idiot!" Mikasa put her hands on his shoulders and pushed his top half back onto his pillow. She forced the covers back onto him again.

"M-Mikasa!" He protested.

Levi groaned. _Teenagers... _"Arlert, can you guarantee she won't leave this room?"

"N-no sir..." he admitted.

"At least your honest, if you said yes I wouldn't be considering this..."

"Sir?"

"Ackerman, if you want to stay with him so badly, then fine... Arlert, you're to keep an eye on her from now on, she's not to leave your side unless I tell you so, got it?"

"S-sir?"

"That's an order."

"Y-yes, sir..."

"Good, now I'll be leaving" Levi turned and walked away, exiting the door and shutting it behind him.

Mikasa sat back in her seat next to him, looking down at Armin again with pitying eyes.

"Mikasa... What's going on...?"


	18. Chapter 18: Keep Your Friends Close

**WOW, JUST PLAYED HEAVY RAIN FOR THE FIRST TIME, SOOO AWESOME, MY FRIENDS THOUGHT I'D BE CRAP AT IT BUT I FREAKING NAILED IT :p ALSO PLAYED BEYOND TWO SOULS, WAS SOOO FUN! I HIGHLY RECOMMEND BOTH GAMES :D AND SOOO... HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER, STARTING TO GET THE ACTUAL ACTION KICKED UP AGAIN, BEEN FUELED BY THE ATTACK ON TITAN TRIBUTE GAME, WHICH YOU SHOULD ALSO CHECK OUT! REVIEWS AND FAVS AND FOLLOWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED :) FORGIVE ME MY WRITING IS DROPPING DRAMATICALLY IN STANDARD**

"You should rest" Mikasa hushed him, picking up the wet cloth from his forehead to dip it in a bucket of cold water.

Armin watched her from under his brow, seeing her wring out the cloth into the bucket with her pale hands. He closed his eyes for her to put the damp cloth on his head again. It cooled his burning headache a little, at least. She wasn't too bad at the whole nursing thing. "Have you done this before?" He asked, trying to avoid the coming awkward tension.

She paused in thought, considering her answer. "Erens' dad taught me, years ago."

"Oh" he looked away, knowing it was a sensitive topic for them both.

"Just rest, Armin. I'll be here, so don't worry" she took his hand again and pulled his eyes back to hers, they were several shades warmer than grey, deep and soothing.

Armin looked down at his hand, curling his fingers around hers. It didn't feel wrong, even though in his mind he thought it should, but it didn't matter now. He sighed "I really can't sleep right now... Too much to think about."

"You can talk to me if you want" her words pierced through the stillness of the empty room.

Armin nodded slowly and kept his eyes at their hands. "I don't want to bother you anymore than I already have, I can deal with it, really."

"Don't say that" she leaned herself in closer, leaning her elbows on the bedside. "I know that you know better than to say things as stupid as that."

He frowned, trying to glance up at her, but found himself looking behind her. "I honestly thought I was going to lose you as well..."

"I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I thought... Weren't you arrested, Mikasa?" He finally looked her in the eye.

She hummed in confirmation.

"But... they let you go?"

"I didn't do it." She defended herself, frowning down at him. Her voice was still low and soft, more matter of fact than anything else.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, it's just... They had no real evidence saying you didn't do it. I doesn't make sense that they would let you go..."

"Do you believe I'm guilty?" Her heart jumped and her throat tightened. She tried to hide the sadness she felt, but Armin could see through it.

He lifted a small smile to her "I don't really care about that anymore, whether you did or didn't doesn't matter. You're my friend, that's all that matters to me."

Her lips curved up, repaying his answer with sweet and honest glow. She sighed humbly and her head slowly fell on the bed at his side "I'll keep you safe, that's all that matters to me."

"Mikasa?..." Armin spoke silently, hesitantly. She was happy, blindly so. He knew this, he didn't want her not to be happy, but still he couldn't help but notice it. She never acted like this with him, never. Not with anyone. Except Eren... He wanted to tell her then what he was thinking. He wanted to tell her that he wasn't Eren, he wasn't her brother.

She looked up at him with her eyes half closed. "Armin?" She mumbled a little more louder than a whisper, concerned with the strange look her was now giving her.

"Goodnight..." he couldn't do it.

_"Night night..."_

...

"Wake up, scampy."

Armin grumbled, turning his head away from the noise. He was still so tired, it must have been too early. He imagined he could pretend he didn't hear the voice and stay asleep a little longer.

"Come on, little scamp..." the voice sounded again, although he could recognise a hint of patience running out. unfortunately, his brain was too drained of consciousness to process the meanings of patience or annoyance.

"One last chance."

He dismissed it again for the most part, but the persistance of the voice made his eyes slowly open. Maybe it was important? Maybe something happened?

It was like a tone of water had been poured on his head. He jumped out of the bed, heart pounding out of his chest, his eyes swelling from the water making contact with his irises. The water was cold, absolutely freezing. He shivered on the floor, taking a minute before sprinting his sore blue orbs around to find the culprit. He found that it wasn't a tone of water, but a bucket full. "H-Hanji?!"

"You're alive!" She cheered, planting the bucket back on the ground. "Brilliant!"

He clasped his head, running his fingers through his soaked blonde hair. "Hanji..."

"Sorry, I got carried away" she walked around the bed to the other side, offering a hand down to Armin, which he took without hesitation. "But you have to admit, you deserved it just a little" her voice teased.

"I..."

"Sit, sit" she pushed him backwards onto the foot of the bed, and then turned to go get something out of his view.

"Hanji?" He tried to question, almost terrified by the oddness of the current situation taking place.

"Here" she offered a dry towel to him, but before he could take it, she slammed it onto his head and began rubbing.

_"Hanji?!"_ his voice was muffled under the towel, which covered his entire head. He tried to struggle and grab the towel to dry himself off but she swatted his hands away and back to his sides. He growled under the roughness of her relentless scrubs.

"I'm helping you here, scamp, it's my fault your all soaked. So the least I can do is this" he heard her tease again.

He was relieved when she finally stopped.

She burst out into a maniacal laugh, clasping her stomach for support.

He looked up at her in confusion. He was oblivious to the fact that his hair was standing up and ruffled around like a scruffy pup.

"Hanji? Is something wrong?"

She lowered down into a snigger "nothing, nothing." He could work it out himself, eventually.

"You seem... a bit over excited today..." he tried to fish for information.

"You're a sharp one, aren't you scamp?" Her hands found her hips, and settled there. "I'll tell you after breakfast. I'm aware you haven't eaten in... what? Around two days?" Her head gestured to his bedside table, where a plate of food and large mug sat. "I won't accept refusal, I need you fit and healthy."

Armin reluctantly nodded and took the plate and mug. He stared down in wonder, he hadn't seen such a good meal in years. It was a buttered loaf with pork slices and cheese. In the mug he looked to see and darkened liquid of a light brown colour. "Hanji, what is this?"

"It's food, sustenance, something you eat to survive and keep your strength up."

He frowned, then looked up at her with worry "I mean, how...? why?"

"I have my ways, Armin. Just eat, and drink, it's a type of herbal tea, should calm any nerves. Best I could get, unless you want some sort of tranquilizer or illegal substance?"

"Thanks Hanji" he began to eat, sensing half of her tone being serious to the final part of her speech. He choked on the third bite. "Mikasa! Where's Mikasa?" He was supposed to be keeping watch over her... If she'd gone somewhere without him... No she wouldn't, why would she leave?

"Levi came and got her. She left you that scarf of hers, it was kind of touching. Levi wasn't having that shit though, grabbed her off down the hallway as soon as she wrapped it around your neck."

"Wh-what? Her scarf?" He reached for his neck, finding the soft, and slightly damp red cloth. His brows furrowed, and his grip on the fabric tightened.

"Important momento or something?" She asked, sitting on the bed opposite him, crossing her legs.

He glanced up and nodded. "It was Erens'... He gave her it when we were kids..."

Her head lowered "oh... Sounds pretty symbolic."

She had no idea. Armin was never told the details of what happened involving the passing of the scarf from Eren to Mikasa, but he knew enough to make an educated guess. She was giving him the strength that Eren gave her. That was the most basic way of putting its' symbolic connotation.

"Drink some tea" she offered a lighter, warmer tone. He complied and drank. "How do you feel anyway?"

"Alright."

"You're such a liar! You look like shit, and your still trembling. Body still aching?" Damn that observant Hanji.

He sighed, and nodded, taking another sip.

"Well, if you promise to get better, I'll share some big news with you..."

He looked up, raising a curious brow.

"Promise?"

"I promise..."

"Great! Well, to start, I requested you work with me on a more permanent basis, and Erwin said yes, so you're now in my squad, on a trial run until you prove yourself. Let me say, you're off to a bad start, I expect you to make a speedy recovery and get to work!" She grinned, holding her head up in her palm. "And, in about a month, we're heading out on another expedition."

"You mean, outside the walls?"

"That's right, kiddo. Excited?"

"A little..."

"Don't worry, you'll be with me, and you know Titans love me" she smiled.

He shook his head with a dumbfounded grin. Hanji was strong, she wasn't a squad leader for nothing, even with her... strange obsession. What dulled his once cheerful thoughts of seeing the outside world, was the thought that he wouldn't be able to see it with his best friend. He touched the scarf around his neck, holding his in his sweaty palm.

"Armin!" He heard his name from the doorway. He turned to see a que of his friends, walking in one by one closer to his bed.

"Major Hanji!" They paused, readying to salute.

"Don't mind me, just checking up on my little scamp here. I should be off now anyway" she lifted herself from the bed and ruffled Armins' hair, before exiting the room.

Connie was first to speak "why was Major Hanji here?"

"She was checking up on me and giving me updates..." He responded, unsure of Connies' suggestively questioning tone.

"Bumping close to the higher ups, Armin?" Ymir teased from behind Christa.

"What?" He blushed, hoping she wasn't meaning what he thought she was meaning.

Connie sat on his bed and jumped back up, screaming "the bed's soaking!"

"We brought you some breakfast!" Sasha cheered, then pouted when she saw Armin with breakfast already. Her eyes quickly turned demonic as she compared his middle class meal to her less than poor meal. "I'll swap you..."

"Sasha, you shouldn't take his food... he's sick" Christa reasoned, holding Sashas' arm carefully.

"Hey, isn't that Mikasas' scarf?" Jean leaned closer, with a puzzled look on his face.

Armin looked down, letting out a sigh.

...

The walk from the infirmary was silent, neither Mikasa or Levi spoke a single word, or even looked at one another. They were both tempted to hit one another, at the very least. Mikasa hated having to be dragged and ordered around by the arrogant chibi of a Corporal, taking her away from Armin when he needed her the most. Levi hated having to babysit a stubborn, over emotional brat that Erwin compared to a younger female version of him. They were both sickened by one anothers' company.

Levi ignored her for now, rejecting the urge to beat the stubborn, rebelious teenager out of her. That was yet to come, with the Military Police still wandering around, keeping an eye on Mikasa, he'd get his chance soon enough. He had to show them he could handle her, keep her under control, but that could wait for now.

"Corporal" she demanded his attention.

He glanced back, catching a glimpse of her features. She looked reluctant to speak. "Hm?" He was reluctant too.

"Why was I released? I don't fully understand" she asked, _trying_ to keep a nonchalant tone of voice.

He ignored her for a moment. He didn't want to tell her, it was a dumb question. "Why do you want to know? Aren't you satisfied with just being released?"

She frowned at him.

"I can put you back in your cage if you want."

"I think I'll pass..." she reached for her scarf, then realised she had given it to Armin. She wanted it back, she felt cold without it, empty almost. She shook the negative impulses away, Armin would understand when he saw it, he'd feel better quicker having it. Wouldn't he?

"Ackerman, hurry your ass up, I haven't got all day" he called a few metres ahead of her.

"Why do I have to be around you? I know you hate me, and I'm not all that keen on you."

He rolled his eyes, without wasting his time on any other gestures. "I never realised you were that stupid."

She snarled and at the wall on her left, it was dull as hell, but still more pleasant looking than him.

They reached a door, a familiar door. The Corporal opened it, revealing his squad sitting at the table inside as usual.

They acknowledged their superior accordingly as he entered the room, he shrugged them off.

They looked at one another, confused, he seemed less cheerful than usual, if that was possible. Then it hit them as Mikasa entered the room, she hesitated a second as they looked at her with surprise, then she sat beside Erd and opposite Gunther.

"Mikasa, weren't you arrested?" Petra asked, leaning closer from between Gunther, and Auruo at the far seat.

She nodded, glancing at all of their faces for a moment, too quick to take in their opinions of her. She understood they were judging her.

"So they found you innocent, right?" Erd asked, raising a brow, he offered a smile so she felt less uncomfortable.

"I guess" she honestly didn't know, but they must have done otherwise she would be half way to a courtroom by now, or even prison if they couldn't be bothered enough.

Gunther and Auruo shared a glance.

"She wasn't found innocent." Levi stated, sitting at his couch as usual, legs crossed casually. "They couldn't get a confession, couldn't get enough evidence. What they got was an eyewitness."

"Eyewitness?" Mikasa asked, too eager for information to hate him.

"Erwin saw her out training that night." He finished, leaning back in his chair to relax.

"Is that why I'm being babysitted?" She growled, mostly to herself.

"So the Military Police don't even trust the Commander?" Gunther mused, offering himself into the discussion.

"I'm surprised those lazy bastards are caring so much about this, they should've pissed off back to Sina by now" Auruo added.

"Are you alright, Mikasa? Did they do anything?" Petra asked.

Mikasa remembered Captain Iscah, the Military Police soldier who interrogated her. She remembered the look on his face, the spiteful glint in his eyes. He had threatened her, but he hadn't done anything, Major Hanji had turned up just as he was losing his self control. "It was fine, you shouldn't worry."

"Where's your lucky scarf, though?" Petra continued, suggesting it got torn or ripped or damaged in some way during the interrogation.

"Lucky scarf?" Mikasa raised a brow, reaching for the scarf that wasn't there again. _Stupid _she called herself, pulling her hand back to her lap.

"You're never without it..." Petra twitched a smile "I just thought it was like a lucky charm or something."

Mikasa couldn't help but smile, thinking back to the memories that stupid scarf held within its' red fibres. "I gave Armin it, until he gets better."

"What's wrong?" She followed, more concerned.

"I'm not sure, I wasn't told much. He seems to be getting better though, when I saw him."

"Well, I hope he gets better soon" Petra smiled, remembering how cute she found him.

"Me too" she nodded, keeping contact with her amber eyes, appreciating her care.

Erd gestured to the food in the middle of the table "let's eat, then."

As they tucked in, Levi glanced over to them with the back of his head resting against the back of the coach. He didn't care for how lazy his position looked, he was tired already by the idea of keeping an eye on Mikasa all day long. He thought of getting someone else to do it, like he did with Armin the previous night. He locked eyes with Petra, who looked back down at her food "are you alright, Corporal?" She took another bite.

"Mhm..." He hummed back to her.

"You look a little more tired than usual" she looked back up at him, noting his overly relaxed posture.

"Cutting flesh is my speciality, I'm not overly keen on looking after a teenager with issues" he glanced over to Mikasa.

She shot back a glare and tore into her food in one sharp bite.


	19. Chapter 19: Keep Your Enemies Closer

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT SO FAR :) GETTING MY MUSE BACK AGAIN, SORT OF... WOULD LOVE TO HEAR OPINIONS AS ALWAYS, ANY IDEAS JUST SHOOT :) IT'S NOT LIKE I'LL EAT YOUR SOUL OR SOMETHING... HEHEHE... I'D LIKE TO ASK IF THERE ARE ANY CHARACTER STORIES YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO DEVELOP MORE THAN OUR MAIN PAIR ARMIN AND MIKASA? LIKE MAYBE JEAN/MARCO LETTERS OR STUPID SPRINGLE MOMENTS (CONNIExSASHA BTW)? OR YMIR/CHRISTA? I HONESTLY WOULD LIKE TO ADD EXRTRA SIDE STORIES TO THIS, SO WHATEVER YOU THINK :) ALSO, THE SPECIAL OPS SQUAD IS S.O.S... I FIND THAT MILDLY HUMOROUS :d LOL**

The Special Operations Squad trotted on atop their horses, riding outward of the main section of headquarters and toward the forest on the outskirts. Erd was up front, leading the way, followed by Petra and Auruo, who were both arguing as usual, then Gunther and Mikasa, with their trusted Lance Corporal Levi at the rear.

Mikasa kept herself and her stallion at a distance from Gunther, partly because of Dubois and his bad attitude towards other stallions. She rubbed his neck roughly, receiving a hardened nicker from the chestnut brute.

"_Shut up_" Petra growled over to Auruo, keeping her head low in a pout and her eyes fixed at Argents' turned back ears.

Auruo looked over to her with his usual smug grin "Okay, I'll stop... I don't want to upset your boyfriend."

She glared over at him and he smirked, pulling the reins so that his horse bumped into Argent, causing him to jolt and Petra to hold on tightly to his neck. She growled, looking over to Auruo just to see the stupid look on his face. She couldn't be mad for long, not when she knew he was being an idiot. She let out a small chuckle "you used it up."

"Huh?" He frowned.

"I no longer owe you one, you big dumbass" she gave him a grin. "Bullying me like this..."

"Pfft, you still owe m-" Auruos' horse jarred, nearly tripping on a rock below. He held his mouth in shock and agony, having bit his tongue again.

"That's what you get" she whipped her hair as she turned away from him, having a silly smirk spread across her face.

Mikasa raised a brow, catching the end of their long conversation, partly argueement.

"This happens all the time, just so you know" Gunther spoke, looking down at her.

She nodded, giving him a side glance.

"You're not a people person?" He asked, nonchalantly. He didn't want to hate her, not really, but talking to her was a little more than difficult, almost as bad as trying to communicate with the Corporal. His mind drifted toward the mission at the current time, reaching the spare training circuit in the forest.

She hummed, looking down at Dubois. "My horse doesn't like other stallions, I'm just trying to keep my distance from yours."

He looked over to Dubois "oh. That's not right... These horses were bred to be quite calm tempered."

"I know, I think he needs gelded."

"Ouch..." he grunted, thinking of poor Duboiss' stallionhood.

"I can think of several people that could benefit from being gelded actually..." She half joked.

"I better not be one of them" Gunther choked.

She rolled her eyes, giving a short smile. At least she seemed to be getting on with someone else in her squad. Petra liked her, Gunther seemed to like her, since he was talking to her. Erd seemed to like her too, although, he looked like he would like anyone. Auruo seemed to like not getting on with anyone, in a mad attempt to act like Corporal Levi, which didn't work. Mikasa suspected he was fond of Petra, but she wouldn't judge yet. And then there was that dispicable Corporal, he most certainly didn't like her, and probably never would. She suspected they were too alike and they collided in their stubborn, withdrawn natures. He was a dick, that definately needed gelded.

_"Dubois..." _she growled, pulling up the reins. Her horse was shaking his head and jumping around aggressively, trying to pull away from the group.

"You okay there, Mikasa?" Petra looked back, hearing her struggle to control her beast.

"My horse... He's having issues."

"He's probably picking that up from you" Auruo teased.

"Oh shut up..." Mikasa snarled, pulling Dubois back into line.

"Give him a kick" Levi ordered, looking over at her in annoyance.

She quickly kicked into his flanks and his head lifted, eyes peeking back at her. He seemed to obey her, although was still acting over excited about something.

"We're almost there" Erd called back, keeping his eyes at the road ahead of them.

...

Armin sat in his bed, writing on some paper he had requested from the doctor. He leaned against the wooden bedside table, holding the pen to his mouth in thought. He was writing a letter, to someone rather unexpected, and he had no real clue what to write. He sighed, looking up and around the room for ideas.

"Oi, Armin. You doing alright there?" Reiner called from the doorway, Bertholdt walking in behind him.

"I'm feeling better" he nodded, turning back to see them more clearly, and to not be rude.

"Sorry we didn't come see you earlier" Bertholdt added, lowering his head apologetically. Although, he still looked tall as hell.

"It's okay" Armin offered a smile.

"Mind if we visit for a little while?" Reiner asked, walking closer anyway.

Armin shook his head, sitting the pen down on the table and turned to sit so that he was facing them. "Aren't you guys missing training? It's only noon."

"Trying to get rid of us?" Reiner joked, sitting at the bed opposite him. Bertholdt sat beside him quickly after, resting his hands between his legs sluggishly.

"No, no" he raised his hands in apology. "I just thought you might get in trouble..."

"To be honest, we woke up not long ago, we'd already be in trouble so we thought we might as well check up on you while we're at it" Reiner leaned back, making himself more comfortable.

Armin grew suspicious, Reiner was always a dutiful sort of person, the good soldier. Something must have been up for him to be acting differently. "Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

Reiner hesitated, sharing a glance with Bertholdt.

"We were up talking all night, about old times" Bertholdt spoke slowly, staring down at Armin.

Armin cocked a brow, but didn't speak.

"Is that Mikasas' scarf?" Reiner noted, pointing his head toward his neck.

Armin reached for it, touching the old, soft farbic. "Y-yeah, I think she thought I'd get well sooner if I had it..."

"Hey, she wouldn't happen to be that violent girl you were sleeping with, would she?" Reiner sniggered.

Armin looked away, hiding the tint in his cheeks. "It wasn't like that, nothing happened..."

Reiner exchanged another look with his old friend, but it seemed he was the only one amused in the room. He sighed "if you say so, Armin."

There was a stagnant pause and the three sat there in silence.

"Are you writing something?" Bertholdt asked, looking over at the paper and pen.

Armin looked up and his smile returned. He reached over and grabbed the pen and paper, showing them what he had wrote "Jean was writing to Marco a little while ago, and I got thinking maybe I should write to Annie. She was always by herself, I thought a letter might be nice for her."

Reiner burst out laughing, holding his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't spit over them.

Bertholdt let out a smile and took the paper, reading it.

_Dear Annie._

_This is Armin, I was just wanting to say hello and maybe cheer you up. The Scouting Legion is good so far, we're heading out on an expedition soon, so I thought I should write to you before then, just in case. Everyone is coping, although you know I can't help but worry. Connie and Sasha have pretty much become attatched at the hip and acting more and more strange. No change there though, right?_

"Annie isn't the most social girl in the world, you know. I wouldn't suggest sending her a letter." Bertholdt looked up, holding Armins' saddened gaze.

"I was just worried, if I joined the Military Police, it would be nice to hear from my friends, especially if they joined the Legion..."

"She probably wouldn't" Bertholdt tried to convince him, knowing that they were going through enough struggle without having to deal with someone caring about them. It made it that bit more difficult.

Armin shifted uncomfortably, frowning down at his feet.

"You what that girl's like, she's a tough one..." Reiner added, scratching his head.

"Were you guys close?" Armin asked, glancing up.

They paused, then Reiner answered "Berty here had a mad crush on her, did ever since he met her" pointing at his friend with his thumb.

Bertholdt turned away from them both, avoiding eye contact.

"See? He's shy about it" Reiner joked, looking back to Armin.

"So you were close" Armin nodded, taking note.

Reiner and Bertholdt looked at him questioningly, both hiding their concern that Armin was slowly working it out.

"I... I don't really know what to write to her, I was wondering if you could help...?" Armin shyly asked.

"Sure, whatever." Reiner folded his arms, glancing over to Bertholdt, who looked down at the floor. "Tell her your in love with her or something" he teased.

"I have a feeling she would rip up the letter if I wrote that..." Armin blushed, laughing.

"She'd rip it up regardless" he added, but halted his teasing when he saw Armin sadden once more. He felt quite guilty, Armin was a little trooper, he didn't need to be shot down by them. "Sorry" He said in an honest tone, it was their fault, for it all. He couldn't say that to him, he couldn't tell him their secret.

"We should probably go" Bertholdt grasped Reiners' arm and pulled him up. "Just write whatever comes to mind, she won't mind, she prefers an honest opinion, even when she doesn't like it."

...

"Two ten metres on the right, one siz metre straight ahead" Gunther noted, pushing his the top front botton of his gears' handle, forcing the grappling hooks to staple into a new tree, he pushing the metal bar in with his thumb, forcing the gas to push him forward. "six metre is mine"

"Petra, with me" Erd called, heading toward the two ten metre practice dummies. Petra followed, extending her swords.

Mikasa passed them, hooking onto tree after tree. She spotted another ten metre class, and headed straight for it.

Auruo smashed into her as she nearly hit the nape of the neck, and they both collided into a nearby tree. Their gear hooked into the bark on time, and they hung in suspension before they could fall a final five metres to the forest floor.

"Watch where you're going!" Auruo barked.

Levi landed on a branch above them, and stared down. "Ackerman, you need to keep an eye out. If Auruo were an Abnormal, you'd be dead."

"I know!" She yelled back at him and took off again, back into action.

Levi took after her, keeping a short distance behind her. "Fifteen metre class, hard left."

She looked to her left, seeing the oversized dummy. She headed for it instantly.

"It's mine" Levi warned, passing her with ease. He landed a blow at the back of its' neck, cutting deep and into the wood.

She growled and headed past it, searching for another target.

Levi kept following, annoyed at the idea she wasn't taking in everything she was being taught. He'd tried teaching her to keep an eye out for her squad mates, tried making her work with them and tried making her understand she had backup. It didn't seem to sink in. Maybe she would start cooperating if she worked with someone she was closer to.

"Petra!" He called, and quickly she arrived.

"Sir?" She made to dodge a tree, and they separated for a moment.

"Work with Ackerman, and make sure she gets it this time."

"Yes, sir!" She smiled, and headed after Mikasa.

Levi still followed, but kept more of a distance to observe the new plan of action.

"Mikasa, ten metre on your right" Petra said, making sure Mikasa knew.

She nodded and headed for it, Petra following closely. With one quick slash, Mikasa finally got one. It was almost like they had all been trying to keep her from getting a hit all day. Gunther and Petra seemed to avoid her, Erd was more of an encouraging challenge, but Corporal Levi and Auruo had been making sure her training today was hell. Stealing her kills and making sure she didn't get a single hit.

"Mikasa, there's another to the left! Cover me!" Petra called, heading toward another dummy, this time it was a 13 metre.

She followed her closely, and watched her make the kill.

Levi nodded, the new plan seemed to work, mainly because Petra was pretty easy to work with on a team. He needed to make sure his plan was working. He pulled down the gas bar with his thumb, pushing himself toward them faster. He charged into Petra and grabbed her, and she let out a scream before realising who it was.

Mikasa glided forward and kicked Levi away, he of course let go without strain or being harmed. Petra maneuvered onto another tree and headed up onto a tall branch. Mikasa followed, standing next to her "you okay?" Petra nodded with a smile.

Levi flew past them, making sure that they saw him.

"What was the hell was that about?" Mikasa growled.

"I think he's pretending to be an Abnormal..." Petra suggested.

"So we should cut him down, right?" Mikasa watched him as his silhouette flashed through the trees, barely even visible.

Petra grimaced at the sadistic look on Mikasas' face, realising she was only half joking when she spoke. "We need to work together, and find the others. Levi won't make it easy for us to win, so we need everyone. And let me say this... Please don't try and kill him... In fact, we should put away our blades, just in case. Just punch, kick, shove and smack him with the back of the handle."

Mikasa looked at her a moment, noticing that she had called him by his name instead of the usual 'Corporal'. She shrugged it off and nodded, sheathing her blades back into the black boxes, releasing them as she pressed the second trigger.

"We should separate, he'll go after one of us and the other can find the rest of the squad" Petra spoke, as they left the 'safety' of the branch.

Petra took to the right, and Mikasa to the left. And of course, Levi went after Mikasa, knowing Petra was headed in the direction of their squad.

She glanced back to see where he was, but caught no sight of him. She looked back ahead of her. He was right in front of her, halted at a tree. She quickly spun around him, avoiding his attack. She scanned around the trees, searching for Levi and her squad, with no luck in finding either.

Levi charged into her, hitting her against a tree. She pushed at him, and got her right arm free. She quickly hit the handle of her gear into his back. He released, allowing her to get away for a headstart.

Her heart was racing, this was a different sort of training. But no doubt she was enjoying it, being able to hit the Corporal she oh so disliked.

"Mikasa!" Petra called, heading in her direction, the rest of the squad around her, with their blades also sheathed.

Mikasa caught up to them and they retained an almost circular formation and they rushed up the trees onto high branches.

Erd took charge as soon as he saw they were all ready for a plan "stay on your toes, and keep your eyes open!" He jumped from his perch, and everyone followed.

"Trust us, okay, Mikasa? We have to work together" Petra looked over to Mikasa, before they both jumped, following behind Gunther.

"Movement at my left!" Erd yelled, causing Auruo to race in that direction, Petra following. Gunther stuck beside Mikasa and indicated for her to follow him forward in the opposite direction.

She followed, trying to comply to what Petra requested.

Auruo and Petra went after Levi, he attacked Auruo, and Petra shifted behind him, readying a strike. Levi turned to her, moving to attack her instead, but Auruo hit into his back with his handles. They herded him in the direction of the others this way. He spooted Erd in front of a tree, and charged for him, who dodged, sprinting upward. Mikasa and Gunther rushed at him from behind the tree, lifting their empty handles to strike. He dodged them easily, pulling himself to a hard right and spun back around, hitting Gunther blindingly. He readied to attack Mikasa again, she dodged, releasing her hooks from the tree and allowing herself to fall.

Levi looked down, and landed onto the tree they were hiding behind. He watched Mikasa hook to a nearby tree and head towards it, he made chase once more.

They continued to exhaust this plan through the entire rest of the day. Levi was satisfied it helped, Mikasa was slowly working more and more with her team at least, and letting out her aggression. Now all they needed was real Titans to practice with, that would be better practice than having dummies and a Corporal hunting after them.


	20. Chapter 20: Tension

**GONNA HAVE US SOME MORE SHENANIGANS (IF THAT IS HOW YOU SPELL IT...) AND ALSO NEXT YEAR I'M COSPLAYING AS SASHA FOR GLASGOW COMICON :) YAYS, IT IS SOOO LONG AWAY! IF FEEL CLOSEST TO SASHA BECAUSE SHE IS THE MOST SIMILAR CHARACTER TO ME IN TERMS OF PERSONALITY AND APPEARANCE (EXCEPT I VERY LIKELY WOULD HAVE DIED DURING THEM 3 YEARS OF TRAINING...) ALSO, NATIONALITY HAS BECAME A CURIOUSITY OF MINE, WHEN IT COMES TO THE AoT CHARACTERS, SO I LIKELY WILL ADD THAT IN :) ALSO, DOES AoT TAKE PLACE IN THE FUTURE?... AND IN GERMANY? SEEMS VERY LIKELY TO ME AND I KNOW I NEED TO DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT EREN BEING A TITAN, AND MARCO DYING IN THE CANON STORY WERE THE REASONS FOR JEAN, SASHA, CONNIE ETC JOINING THE SCOUTING LEGION SO I MUST ADDRESS WHY THEY DID WHEN NONE OF THOSE ENCOURAGING THINGS HAPPENED... ALSO SORRY IF YOU FIND MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER (LIKE THERE ALWAYS IS), I'VE BEEN UP REALLY LATE WORKING ON IT AND I'M PRETTY TIRED**

"Well then, how about steak? No, no no! Venison! Or even pork, or just ham? Or-"

"Stop it, Connie! I'M FREAKING STARVING!" Sasha screamed up to the roof of the stables, where Connie, herself and several others were grooming the untacked horses after a day of working them. "I'm gonna eat this horse is you keep mentioning meat!" She pushed her hand onto her palomino mares' neck.

"Whoa whoa whoa, fine, not meat then. How about toasted bread covered in cheese, onion and mushrooms? No, no, I got it... something sweet, like chocolate!" Connie dug through the recesses of his mind, picturing the most brilliant of feasts. He didn't at first intend on torturing Sasha with the distant idea of food they knew they couldn't have. It wasn't like he wasn't dying a little inside either from the thought, but the look on Sashas' face made the drooling torment worth mentioning.

_"Connie... Please stop it!" _She cried, clasping the sides of her head in despair, covering her ears from his words.

He sniggered to himself, looking away from her and at his black stallion, brushing down his thick neck. A brush hit his shaved head, hard and sore. He yelped, gripping the new bruise. "OW...!"

She pouted, folding her arms across her chest. A wet sponge slapped her in the face. "AH!" She yelped in surprise.

"That's what you get!" Connie grinned.

She snarled playfully and picked up a long brush that was used to sweep the floors, pointing it at him as though he were a filthy stray dog. "It's on, _Con!"_

He picked up the bucket of water he was using to wash down his darkened steed, holding it in front of him in a sly manner. "Come at me!" He challenged.

And she charged with the brush extended in his direction, trying to hit him with the sharp row of bristles on the end. He dodged her assault, running out of the stall with some of the overflowing water spilling out of the bucket. "I'm gonna soak you!" He warned, laughing.

"I'll smack you!" She retorted, charging after him.

They ran down the hall in a playful dog fight with the bucket and brush, trying to hit each other with their alternative weaponry.

Ymir and Christa were at the end of the hall, brushing their own horses down, when they both were nearly hit by the two playful idiots.

Ymir dodged without hesitance or failure, remaining unscathed from the insanity racing up and down the hallway. Christa however, was knocked back onto her bottom as they passed by.

"Oww..." She moaned quietly, picking herself up to rub her sore rear.

"Christa?" Ymir asked, raising a worried brow from the stall opposite, with a noticable tang of aggression roaming the air she breathed.

"I'm alright" she smiled nervously, wary of the feeling she knew well from her friend.

"Hey, cut it out!" Ymir barked, baring her teeth.

Connie and Sasha ignored her, but took their fun outside, where the sun was slowly starting to set. Sasha chased after Connie, who still carried the bucket that was now half empty, he looked back to see where she was. He failed to notice what was in front of him, before he tripped into it, with the bucket flying out of his hold.

He dared to look up from where he fell, seeing two soldiers with the crest of the Military Police, still at HQ investigating the Titan murders.

"What the fuck?!" The taller blonde man snarled, looking down at his soaked uniform.

"It's one of those Scouts" his black haired friend growled, pulling at his wet jacket.

"I uh-" Connie was at a loss for words, he couldn't get up, dwarfed by the two older soldiers that glared down at him with rifles readying to fire in their eyes.

"Connie" Sasha spoke a little louder than usual, but it wasn't quite a shout. She shifted closer, stepping at his side, looking from him to both the Military Police soldiers and back again with frigid nervousness.

"I should beat you for this!" The black haired soldier spat, swinging his foot forward to kick into Connies' shoulder. He swayed from side to side, face flushed with the faint whiff of alcohol. Connie held his hands over his head to protect his head, he gasped, sucking in a sharp yelp.

"Wait, stop!" Christa pleaded, running out and over to the three. She stood between the two men, and Connie and Sasha, holding her hands up in surrender. "Please, I'm sure this was all an accident, a misunderstanding!" She tried to reason, looking up at them with her big blue eyes.

They looked down at Connie and Sasha with daggers in their eyes, nearly biting their own tongue in disgust, but the daggers were sheathed when they caught full sight of Christa. They hesitated, but didn't back off.

"We're very sorry" she added, her eyes pleading up at them.

The two men shared a glance, biting their lips and letting out low, frustrated growls.

"Oi, back off" Ymir spat, walking closer slowly with an ominous shadow draped over her face, hiding her hardened glare. She stopped beside Christa and they backed off a couple of steps, taking the hint of controlled rage. "Or do you want that picnic of yours to be mentioned to someone..."

They pulled back, staring down at her in rage and fear. She hinted behind them, where a slightly opened crate of stolen food and alcohol was hidden.

"I can only imagine what a commanding officer would do to his subordinates when they act like disobedient dogs."

"What?-" The blondes' voice shivered.

"We'll just beat the shit out of you as well..." The other man hissed.

"Oh?" Ymir grinned, lifting her head higher. "I don't believe it! You're shivering and everything! I haven't even done anything to you yet..."

"Please, we are sorry, we won't bother you anymore..." Christa begged again, holding onto Ymirs' arm so she wouldn't attack them, although it was unlikely to hold her back if she did decide to beat them. The men caught Christas' eyes, sweet and glistening. Then they looked back at Ymirs' fiery orbs, readying to exert hell upon their souls.

"Get out of here" they spat, relaxing their aggressive stance a notch.

Christa and Sasha helped Connie up and they hurried back to the stables, Ymir following after.

"Fucking bitch..." One of the men growled under their breath, but Ymir heard it, looking back with a sadistic glint of pleasured conspiracy.

Upon entry of the stables, Christa checked Connie over for injury, he held his shoulder in pain.

"Connie, does it hurt?" Christa tried to lift his hand to check, but he pulled away from her.

"It's fine! Just a little sting, that's all" he assured her.

Sasha lowered her head apologetically to him.

Ymir entered, and glared down at them all, critically.

"Thanks Ymir" Connie nodded, offering a smile.

She rolled her eyes towards Christa. "I wasn't helping _you_" she answered him.

"Oh... Of course not" he looked away, losing the smile.

"We could always get revenge on them..." Ymir suggested, grinning again.

"Ymir?" Christa looked up questioningly.

"Yeah, I actually agree with you there" Connie looked at Ymir with a glint of vengeance in his eyes.

"Let's steal their haul" she suggested "free food and drink. Lucky for you kids, I can get those those things without them ever knowing what hit them... But, I'm going to need a distraction."

"What are you on about?" Connie rubbed at his still aching shoulder.

"Free food?" Sasha lifted herself up, a glint of excitement spread across her features.

Ymir sighed, leaning her hand on her hip.

"Maybe you could just beat them up... You know, you're pretty tough, Ymir..." Connie cocked a brow.

"That's not as fun though... I want to see their faces when they realise they've been had. Drunken idiots..."

"I could-" Christa began.

"You" Ymir booped Christas' nose with her finger "are not getting near them again."

Christa rubbed her nose, looking up shyly in frustration. "Why?"

"You saw the way they were looking at you..."

She looked away, hiding her bubbling red cheeks. Knowing she got those looks from a lot of people. Including Ymir.

"You want me to annoy them... Don't you...?" Connie lowered in both mood and stance.

"Of course not! You're a little shrimp compared to them! We'll have like ten seconds before they turn back from your bloodied corpse!"

He growled, looking away from her.

"Me?" Sasha pointed at herself, eyes open wide with anticipation.

"Right on the money, potato girl" Ymir grinned.

"What is Sasha gonna do?" Connie looked back between Sasha and Ymir, curious and still worried by the devious womans' plan.

"Use her feminine charm. What else?"

Sasha looked confused, and Connie jumped in surprise, trying not to laugh _"Sasha?"_

"Maybe, let your hair loose and get rid of the jacket..." Ymir grabbed Sasha by the shoulders and swung her around, undoing her high ponytail to let her cherry brown hair fall past her shoulders.

"You're serious?!" Connie gasped.

Sasha looked back nervously, trying to understand what was going on. Ymir removed her jacket and tossed it on her arm lazily. Sasha turned around hesitantly, eyes still wide.

"Do you want the food, Sasha?" Ymir asked, teasingly.

"Yes!" Sasha nodded vigorously.

"Ymir, this isn't right..." Christa intruded.

"Oh come on, it's not like she'll end up in trouble or anything. You're alright with this, right Sasha?"

Sasha was ready to nod, but Connie planted his hand on her shoulder. "Do you know what she's telling you to do?"

"Distract the soldiers?"

"Uhuh... By?"

She raised a brow, looking around for answers, but finding none. She shrugged, lifting her hands to emphasise the empty space in her mind.

"Ymir..." Connie warned.

"Okay, Sasha. Go out there, flutter your eyes at them, play with your hair and start by saying something like... _'Sorry about earlier, our monkey is an useless idiot, not like you two big boys...'_ yeah something like that. Got it?" Ymir emphasised the quote with a low, suggestive tone.

"I... uh..." Sasha slowly understood, on as innocent a level as she would allow herself.

"Don't you want the food, Sasha? Who knows what food they have in there... Meat maybe?" Ymir flashed another sly smirk, moving closer to Sasha.

Sasha looked down thoughtfully and then nodded "Yes!"

"Ymir..." Connie judged her wicked trickery.

"Oh shut up, monkey... Now off you go, Sasha!" Ymir encouraged Sasha onward, pushing her out the stables.

Sasha walked slowly back to where the two men were, fumbling her hands behind her back. She refused the thoughts within her head that Ymir suggested to her, she wanted the food and the food she would get. She just had to be... charming?

"E-excuse me?" She looked at them with near wide eyes, focusing on the food she was promised.

"Huh? Oh, you, you after a beating are you?" The brown haired man turned to her, adopting an aggressive stance as he stood above her height, if but a few inches.

She closed her eyes and remembered what Ymir told her to say "I, I'm sorry about earlier, our monkey is a useless idiot..." Her voice couldn't reach the low tone Ymirs' did, but at least she remembered them. Although, she struggled to remember the last part. "Big boys" she said as though it were a foreign language.

The two men paused, looking at one another. "Whatever, now, beat it before you get yourself hurt."

She opened her eyes, looking up with surprise, she couldn't give up, she needed the food. She began playing with a lock of hair. _Improvise..._ she told herself. "I... I'm a girl."

They stared down at her, half in disbelief and confusion. "Yeah... I can see that."

It wasn't working, what else did Ymir say? She fluttered her eyes, and then shook herself from side to side happily, and quite nervously, hoping it would work.

"Um..." They looked down at her, beginning to sway in time with her, thinking of what she was doing. "What are _you_ so happy about?"

Her smile grew and she nudged herself forward, thinking of the food, the _juicy steak_, the _smooth_ _chocolate_, the _toasted bread_.

It idea dawned on them, and they took a step back, cautious of what they should do.

She walked around them, and their eyes followed, until they turned their backs to the crate.

Ymir crept towards it, keeping low to the ground, she tucked her hand into the crate and began picking away at the treats inside. She tucked several small bottles of wine in her jacket pockets, down her shirt, and into her boots. She found the food, picking up chunks of pork, boiled potatoes and bread. She carried them in her arms and crept back towards the stables.

Sasha began to play with her hair nervously again, she didn't like it down, it got in the way.

"What do you want?" One of them asked.

She shrugged, using too much energy in the simple gesture.

"Oi, Sasha! Hurry up, we're done here!" Connie called out, hoping to get her away from them before they were caught out. "We're heading for dinner soon!"

Sasha burst forward, jumping over the two men, using them like a fence or rock to jump over. "FOOD!" She cheered, running towards the stables.

"What the _fuck_ was that about?"

"I dunno... Weird buggers here, right?"

"Yeah... Let's hurry up, we might get caught by someone important..."

"Hey! Where's it gone?!"

"You drank it, didn't you?!" He accused his friend.

"_NO_, you probably did, dick!"

"I'm gonna kick your ass, man!"

Inside the stables, Sasha rushed around frantically, eager to eat her prize. But Ymir shook her head "that was boring... I was expecting something a lot more out of you, potato girl..."

"Ymir!" Connie yelled, waving his arms to emphasise his detest.

"Oh, calm down... You can have some, have a party or something... But I want half for the effort I put in."

"Fine, fine..."

"I need to ditch this in my room though, don't want to get caught with it, or for it to get all dirty in this place..."

"So you want us to finish up your work here?"

"Yepp" she smiled "I'll leave half of this in your room, don't worry. I always keep my word... Come on, Christa."

"But-"

"Come on" Ymir took her arm and looked down at her with care. "They don't mind, do you?"

"It's alright, Christa, just go" Connie sighed, heading for the horses.

Reluctantly, Christa left with Ymir.

"Hey, Sasha, here's your jacket, and your hair... thing" Connie handed her the items that he picked up from a small seat.

She took them, and stood still, staring. "But, what about the food?"

He frowned "don't worry, we'll head straight back and get the food then, alright?"

She nodded, pouting sadly.

...

"Did you enjoy training today, Mikasa?" Petra turned her head to Mikasa happily.

They walked towards the infirmary to visit Armin, after having an ordered shower that they admitted they needed badly from the sweat they produced during the days training. They wore their casual attire, Petra in a white shirt and tan skirt, Mikasa in a white shirt and red blouse and near black pants.

Mikasa shrugged a reply, too focused on getting to Armin.

"I don't think we've had that kind of training in a while, was kind of fun actually..." She smiled, tangling her fingers behind her back.

"Fun?" Mikasa asked slowly.

She giggled "yes, you finally started working with us."

"Oh."

"I mean, I understand you're strong, Mikasa and I don't know how many Titans you've killed so far, by yourself I assume. But we need to work together, trust each other, you know?"

Mikasa looked to her side, locking eyes with Petra. She nodded, giving her a half smile.

They found the infirmary, but found it empty. Mikasa quickly scanned around the room, looking for hints of life. She found none, and her breathing hitched. "Armin?"

There was no answer.

"He's probably feeling better, maybe he's gone for dinner?" Petra encouraged, turning to leave.

"Yes, he must be... That's good then" she followed.

...

They neared the mess hall.

"Hey, Mikasa?" Petra asked, hoping she would listen to her.

"Yes?"

"You really should trust Corporal Levi as well. I know you don't get on with him" she reasoned.

Mikasa sighed at the thought "you might jinx it... He'll be around the corner if you mention him."

"He's not all that bad, you know" she laughed, despite knowing Mikasa never really meant it as a joke.

"I don't doubt that, I just get a bad feeling from him, reminds me of something I try not to remember. I can't shake the feeling off..." Mikasa tried to explain, blocking the memories.

"He gives everybody a bad feeling..." She admitted, trying not to pry any more as she noticed the sad look on Mikasas face.

They entered the mess hall and Mikasa quickly found Armin in the crowd, sat beside Jean as usual. Mikasa near enough ran in his direction, slamming her hands onto the table, causing Armin and Jean to jump in surprise.

"M-Mikasa?" Armin stuttered.

Mikasa looked down at him, smiling as she saw her scarf still wrapped around his neck.

Armin saw her eyes wander to his neck and he reached for it "oh..." He unwrapped it and offered it out to her.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked.

He nodded "I still have a sore head, but I'm alright."

She took the scarf and wrapped it back around him, covering his face with it "keep it for now."

"Hey, Mikasa. Everybody's going up to Connie and Sashas' room, you coming?" Jean asked, glancing down at Armin as he fixed the scarf around his neck again. He shook his tan eyes back up to Mikasas, awaiting her very important answer, which would dictate whether or not he would go to the little get together.

They caught sight of Petra, who walking over to stand next to Mikasa.

"Maybe" Mikasa answered, looking down at Armin.

"I think it'd be nice for us all to hang out again, like back in Training" Armin said, giving a smile.

"Mind if I tag along?" Petra asked happily, knowing she would have to follow Mikasa around anyway, at least until she went to her room to sleep, as Lance Corporal Levi ordered. She didn't really mind, Mikasa was nice, although, she hoped they wouldn't stay up too late, she wanted to sleep soon.

"Nobody will mind" Mikasa assured, knowing Petra was charged with keeping an eye on her. At least she was being followed by the kind hearted Petra, and not by the detestable Corporal Levi. "Who is all going?" She sat opposite Jean and Armin, Petra sitting down as well.

"Well, obviously Connie and Sasha will be there. I'm going, Jean?" Armin turned to his friend.

"I'll be going" Jean answered, smiling, intending it to reach the raven haired girl opposite him, although he didn't dare look at her for fear of her uncaring stare.

"Alright, I know Reiner and Bertholdt said they would go, I think Christa convinced Ymir to go. That's everyone I know about" Armin finished, folding his arms on the table in front of him.

"Sounds like fun" Petra smiled, looking around at the three around the table.

...

The group walked down the hall. Ymir lead the way, with Christa by her side, followed by Jean, Mikasa, Armin and Petra, with Reiner and Bertholdt at the back.

"You have quite a few friends, Mikasa" Petra noted out loud, looking around at everyone.

Mikasa raised a brow at her, as if questioning whether or not it was an insult.

"I didn't mean to sound surprised, it's just, you're really withdrawn..." Petra frowned, trying to smile her way back into Mikasas' good side.

She hummed, looking down.

"This is us!" Ymir shouted back at them, opening the door she stopped in front of.

From inside they could hear Connie and Sasha singing, their voices were clearly off tune, and swaying.

_"O, mein Freund! __Jetzt hier ist ein Sieg. __Dies ist der erste Gloria. __O, mein Freund! __Feiern wir diesen Sieg, für den-"_

"Everybody!" They called over to their friends, standing on one of the two beds.

"Are you guys drunk already?" Ymir walked over and sat on the bed, picking up a bottle for herself.

Everybody hovered at the door, but quickly Christa shuffled over beside Ymir, and Reiner and Bertholdt went over to stand at the end of the bed where Connie and Sasha stood. Reiner took a bottle, and opened it, but didn't drink it.

"We aren't drunk!" Connie exclaimed, jumping down from the bed.

"Of course you aren't, monkey" Ymir took a drink, rolling her eyes over to Christa, who pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Everybody, come take a seat, have a drink. We _did_ have food as well" he looked over to a bubbling Sasha, who fell onto the bed sheepishly "but _someone_ ate it all."

Mikasa went over to sit beneath the window, between the two beds. Petra followed, sitting against the bed where Sasha was, while Jean took the sitting beside her against the bed where Ymir and Christa sat. Armin followed, sitting beside Petra.

"Where'd you hear that song before?" Armin asked, looking at Connie as he sat beside Sasha on the bed.

"We umm... We heard some soldier singing it to himself earlier, one of the uh... Squad Leaders... I think..." he grinned.

"The Wings of Freedom?" Petra asked, remembering the tune, she began to hum it to herself, shaking her index finger in time with each note. "Now that one I know, sort of... Wow, that's an old song" she gasped, trying to remember the words.

"It's about the Scouting Legion, I'm guessing? 'Cause of the title and the crests?" Jean asked, grabbing a bottle himself.

"Yeah, seriously old song, from back in the early days of the Legion" she nodded.

Jean took a drink, but spat it back out with a pained expression "what the hell! How can you guys drink this?!"

"It 'ad a bit'r like taste to begin with, but it really does get _better_!" Sasha giggled, rolling down and onto her belly.

"Just drink up, _Jean_" Ymir teased, pronouncing his name like 'Jeen'.

He growled "_Jean..." _He forced himself to swallow some.

Reiner and Bertholdt sat down closer, leaning against the beds, opposite one another. Reiner took a drink, and hid a ragged cough.

"Poor _little_ Reiner, can't handle it?" Ymir tried another tease, receiving no reaction but a cocky grin from him.

"So why did you all join the Legion anyway?" Petra tried to converse, hugging her knees.

Nobody answered her, looking away from one another.

"I want to be able to help, I couldn't get into the Military Police, I didn't reach the top ten... And I couldn't join the Stationary Guard, I just, thought it would be better here. I'd be more useful, somehow. I always wanted to see the outside world too... That's pretty much how it all started. Staying inside the walls feels wrong, like being in a cage, almost." Armin explained, hoping to satisfy the silence.

"I want to help too, help my friends." Christa added with a sense of sweet duty.

"I've just found myself here, I guess" Ymir hushed, keeping the bottle on her bottom lip.

Mikasa picked up a bottle herself, opening it with a light pop. She brought it to her lips and took a small sip, with a bitter expression on her face.

"I don't even know why I joined! Why did I?" Connie questioned, scratching his bald head.

"Me either, like... I dunno!" Sasha cried, remembering when they had to choose branches.

There was a silence between them as they heard Sasha whine. Connie shook her, and she nearly fell off the bed onto Petra, but regained her balance on time.

Jean began to speak, in a serious tone "I wanted to join the Military Police, was dead set on it from the very beginning. I suppose, I don't want them all to die in vain, don't really want what happened in Trost to happen again... It's not like I'm not afraid." He took another drink. "I can't really believe I actually joined, even now." He sighed, drowning out the thoughts.

Petra looked down at her feet "I joined three years ago, I was an idiot back then, my dad calls me starry eyed. I believed there was a hope, a victory waiting to happen. Admiration for, to be honest. I was scared too, but I believe things will be alright in the end."

"Three years? Long time." Jean said, hinting at his surprise for such a long survival.

"Not as long as some, but I've gotten by this long because of those I trust, my comrades, my superiors, my friends. A little bit of faith can go a long way" she smiled at him, encouragingly. "Even if you have reason to hate some of the idiots around here..." She joked.

Reiner and Bertholdt shared a glance, both thinking the same thing. Reiner took another drink, giving a light hearted chuckle to let something out that wasn't as guilty or dejected as he felt. "Sounds encouraging" he stated, voice low.

"I'm glad you think so" Petra smiled to him, and his eyes looked elsewhere.

"Pass me 'nother bottle, will ya?" Sasha pulled her arms out, trying to reach the bottles.

"Uh... sure" Armin said, then picked up another bottle and passed it to her.

"Cheers, cheers, Armino!" She laughed, drinking up the bottle as though she were a baby with a bottle of milk.

Jean and Mikasa drank at the same time. Then shared a glance.

"Cheers?" He offered his bottle up, and she nodded, tapping her bottle against his. "Cheers."

Armin looked over, worried. Mikasa never drank, well, to be fair, they never received the opportunity... But it still didn't seem right for her to drink. Peer pressure? Perhaps bad memories she wanted rid of. He tried to conclude, he'd make sure she got back to her room okay though.

"J'ai toujours voulu vous tuer, vous savez?" Jean spoke with a light tint to his face, directing the strange speech towards Mikasa.

Everyone stared at him as though he were possessed by a Titans' ghost.

"Hey, uh, Jean? You really can't handle a little bit of wine?" Ymir rolled her eyes.

"Go 'ome, ya drunk!" Sasha yelled and burst into little giggles.

"I'm not drunk" Jean spoke in as steady a tone as he could manage. "It's an old language, my mother taught it to me. It's _French_. I am _French_, _français."_

_"_What the hell is _French_?" Connie asked, throwing his head as he spoke.

"A race of people, a language..." Jean tried to explain.

"I've heard of it" Armin spoke up for his friend.

Sasha suddenly jumped up from the bed and charged for the door, nearly tripping over Armin and Reiner. She slammed the door behind her as she left.

"Sasha?" Connie questioned, as though she could somehow hear it from a distance of walls and doors, like a secret friendship telepathy. "Sasha?!" He made for the door, opening it.

"I'll help you" Reiner made to stand, following behind, closing the door behind him.

"I hope Sasha's alright..." Christa nearly whispered, pressing her hands against the bed sheets.

"Maybe the wine is making her feel sick" Petra added, hoping for the best.

"She probably ate twice her weight in food too..." Jean said, taking another drink.

"Connie and Reiner will take care of her" Armin said as a matter of fact. "She'll be fine."

Bertholdt looked around, feeling uncormfortable without his old friend in the room. He just had to be the good guy? The hero? He sighed inwardly, looking down at his feet, knowing his friend just wanted to feel something positive. He was too nice for his own good sometimes.

...

Mike travelled down the hallway, heading back to his bedroom to finally get some sleep. Erwin had kept him at the office late, concerning the upcoming expedition, not that he minded, he liked Erwin and his scentless company. He yawned, picturing his sweet, comfy bed.

His nose twitched, catching a faint tang of alcohol and vomit. He travelled further down the hall, finding one of the new recruits, sitting next to a pool of her own sick. He raised a brow at her, seeing her look up stupidly.

"You... You remind me of my third... no, no... fifth husband!" The brunette girl cheered, trying to stand, but failed.

"Do I?" He humored her, leaning down. He resisted the urge to leave, as the smell was strong, hitting not his nose now, but deep in his brain, as though he had eaten a bowl of wasabi. He moved a few inches closer, getting a better smell. He looked away and smirked. "Come on" he insisted in helping her up, hooking her arm around his shoulders.

"You're such a sweet young man, Barry" her toothy grin widened.

"Alright, let's find your room" he laughed to himself at the recruits' alcohol driven mind.

She burst out laughing as he carried her through the halls.

"Sasha!" Connie called, sprinting towards them, he froze when he saw Mike, frightened by the idea of being caught.

"Sasha, is it?" Mike asked. "I assume you're up to no good, both of you?" He gestured to Reiner who stood behind Connie, also worried.

"We uh..." Connie tried to speak.

"Con! This is Barry, he's helping me back to my room!" Sasha smiled.

"My name isn't Barry, if you remember" Mike stated, knowing Sashas' two friends had also been drinking. Was it wine? Smelt like wine.

"Umm..." Connie tried again nervously.

"Do you know where her room is?" Mike asked.

"Yes, she's with me" Connie replied.

Mike let out a short laugh "what ever happened to gender seperated dorms? Nobody seems to get it nowadays..."

He moved closer, taking a sniff at Connie, then another at Reiner. He smirked, noticing a faint heather scent behind the alcohol from Connie, but a strong smell of something like birch and musk from Reiner. Suspicious.

"Alright, lead the way" he gestured for them to go.

"I could carry her, sir" Reiner suggested.

"I'd like to make sure she gets back personally, please don't take offence."

...

"Petra Ral?" Mike was surprised to see Petra, surprised to see a party going on as well.

"Sir?!" Petra jumped, surprised to see Mike.

"I found her in one of the upper halls" he lead Sasha over to the bed, she was of course sleeping at this point.

"Is she alright?" Petra asked.

"Might not be tomorrow morning" he smirked, lying her on the bed. "Wine?" He turned to look at them all.

"We were just heading back to our rooms, actually..." Petra giggled nervously.

"Oh?" Mike smiled, knowing who had and hadn't drank. "That sounds best, I'll be leaving then." With that, he left the room with hesitation.

"We should all go now, before any more harm is done" Petra suggested, looking down at Mikasa.

She nodded to her, getting up with a sudden feeling of unsteadiness.

Armin got up too, holding her arm so she wouldn't fall, although Mikasa wouldn't allow herself to fall anyway.

"Thanks, Armin" she smiled, holding her dizzying head.

"Come on" Petra rolled her eyes with a smile.

...

"I can walk myself" Mikasa insisted, and Armin let go cautiously, ready to help her if her body decided to collapse. "I can still control myself, don't worry."

"You sure?" Armin asked, worried.

"Yeah, I only drank one little bottle. I can still speak properly too, right? Not like Connie or Sasha?"

"The fact you have to ask, says a lot" Petra couldn't help but giggle.

She blushed, looking away "I'm fine."

They continued on, Mikasa forced her body to walk straight, and she did with the slightest wobble here and there. Until they found their room, in which she opened the door, proving her steady mind and hand-eye coordination.

"Well, I should be off to bed too, don't stay up too late. You know the Corporal will come get you..." Petra frowned, but kept her voice light and pleasant.

"Night, night" Mikasa waved her fingers, entering the room.

"Goodnight, Petra" Armin waved also, and entered the room after her.

"Night" she waved back and walked off.

...

Petra entered her room with a long sigh, leaning against the door as she closed it, eyes closed.

"Where were you?" Came a low, cocky voice.

She kept her eyes on the floor and walked towards her bed, falling onto it lazily, lying on her belly. "Mikasa went to a party..."

"Seriously?"

She turned her head from her pillow, looking over to Auruo sluggishly. "What's that?" She asked quietly.

He looked down at the paper in his hands "letter from home."

She smiled "that's nice, everything well then?"

He nodded, yawning.

"You didn't have to stay up, it's really late" she yawned herself, liting herself up to sit.

"Didn't realise, besides, you know I'm always waiting for you" he smirked.

"Uhuh" she rolled her eyes, and got up, walking over to sit next to him. "Mind if I read?" She tucked a loose lock of ginger hair behind her ear.

"Go ahead" he handed it to her, without a care.

She scanned each line, a warm smile on her face, she gave a laugh when she read what mischief his little brothers got up to every now and again. "Sweet" she said softly, thinking of her dad.

"Mhm" He hummed.

She handed the letter back to him, careful not to damage the sheets in any way, understanding the values of home. "Reminds me, I need to get to writing my dad another letter, he must be getting worried by now."

"Not tonight" he almost questioned, but made sure he said it as a statement.

"Tomorrow then, I am quite tired actually" she emphasised it by holding a hand over her mouth to yawn.

"You gonna sleep over here?" He half joked.

She rolled her eyes "just when I was getting comfy as well..." She picked herself up and went back to her bed, tucking herself under the covers. "Night, night then. Thanks for staying up." She closed her eyes and relaxed into the mattress.

"Goodnight" he replied, sitting the letters onto his bedside table.

...

"You sure you're alright, Mikasa?" Armin questioned, still standing as he watched Mikasa sit on top of her bed.

"Yes" she nodded, not tired yet, so she sat her back against the wall and played her fingers around her ends blouse.

"Okay..." He walked over to the other bed, sitting down, with his back against the wall like her. He sat in his casual clothes, white shirt, tan pants and grey cardigan.

"It's a really nice night" Mikasa spoke, wanting to talk.

"I guess?..." He was puzzled, wondering if the alcohol was beginning to talk and not his friend.

She frowned, ready to start again when a knock came at the door. She almost growled at the intruder.

"It's open!" Armin called to the door, getting up to walk over and open it. "J-Jean?"

"Uh, hey Armin" he sounded nervous.

"Is everything okay?" Armin asked, concerned.

Mikasa moved over to the edge of her bed, peeking her head forward to catch a glimpse of Jean.

"Y-yeah... I was wondering if I could see Mikasa for a few minutes?" He noticed her looking at him, and his gaze dropped to the floor.

"What do you want?" Mikasa asked, almost uncaringly, but she definitely was curious to why he'd turn up now.

"Could I talk to you, just you and me, just for a couple of minutes!" He looked up, becoming unsure of his own words.

Her dark brow arched, and she nodded "sure?" She made to stand, walking over to the door. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes, Armin, okay?" She turned to him as she spoke, and then walked out of the door, closing it behind her.

Jean stood back, giving her room, not knowing if she was going to be aggressive or not.

"Is something wrong?" She asked cooly.

"N-no, it's just..." he looked away, unable to say what he wanted to say.

"Are you drunk?" She bluntly asked.

He chuckled shyly "not that much. You?"

"Only a little" she admitted, giving a half smile.

"I didn't expect you to drink..."

She looked down "I was curious, and wanted to forget something..."

He bit his lip "sorry, if I brought that something back into mind."

"Not your fault, all mine" she looked back up. "Why did you want to see me?"

"Être stupide ..." He sighed.

"Something stupid?" She asked, tilting her head. "French, was it?"

"Y-yes. I'm just being stupid."

"I can do that too."

"What?" He almost laughed, she could be stupid too?

"I can speak a dead language."

Oh, that's what she meant. "You're oriental?"

She nodded "half Japanese."

"On your mother or fathers' side?"

Her face looked away, saddened. "Mother."

"She teach you?" He couldn't help but want to confirm.

She nodded.

"She sounds really nice" he tried to compliment.

"She was."

He pulled back, realising "I'm really sorry... I didn't mean to..."

She nodded again, looking down.

He had to change the subject, quickly, or leave.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

He shook his head, feeling bad "Je devais te dire que tu es belle."

"I don't understand."

"You probably wouldn't even if I told you normally..."

She frowned, and turned to leave "I should g-"

"Wait" he grabbed the sleeve of her blouse, not wanting to leave it at that.

"Yes?" She turned back, concerned.

"I'm sorry" he replied, pulling himself slowly closer, closing the distance between them as he leaned in for a kiss.

Her eyes widened as his lips made contact with hers unexpectedly. She searched his eyes for answers, but they were forced closed. She didn't know what to do, pull away? She just couldn't do it.

He tucked his hands at her waist, and licked at her bottom lip. Her lips parted slightly, curious about this new sort of contact. His tongue slipped into her mouth, making contact with hers. She played around with the idea of what was happening, and kissed him back.

He didn't expect her to return the kiss, but enjoyed it all the same, keeping up the moment as long as he could. He made several more attacks on her mouth, trying not to let her go. She didn't reject any of them, and in fact met with the battle head on.

He reluctantly pulled away to let her breathe, panting, he wiped his mouth.

She looked down, wiping her own mouth, hiding her flustered face. "I should... Go to bed now."

He was a little disappointed, but agreed, knowing she had to go back. _With Armin... _he dared to growl in his mind. "Yeah, me too." He answered, releasing his hands from her hips and pulling away a few steps.

"That..." she shook her head and turned from him, curling her fingers around the doorknob.

"Goodnight, Mikasa." He said, his voice calm, but hinting at pride.

She looked back, but her hair hid her face from him "goodnight..." She opened the door and stepped inside, leaving Jean to walk away with a smile spread across his face.

_That could've gone better... But it worked, it actually worked! _he thought as he walked away, back to his room, forgetting his worries about Armin, he wasn't anything to worry about.

...

"Mikasa, is Jean alright?" Armin asked, sitting up on his bed with some paper and a pen lying in front of him. He moved them to the end of his bed, out of the way.

"Y-yes... He's fine" she whispered.

"Are you alright?" He became immediately worried, noticing she was avoiding all eye contact him, moving away to the opposite side of the room to sit on her bed.

"I think so" she answered shyly, finding the corner of her bed to sit in.

"What happened?" He asked, nudging from closer where he sat.

She shook her head, refusing to answer him.

He stood and moved over to sit beside her, she seemed to shuffle even closer to the wall, further away from him. He frowned, and took off the red scarf he was still wearing, offering it out to her. She grabbed it without any hesitation when she spotted it and hugged it tightly. She moved a little closer to him, with her back still against the wall. "...Can I ask you something?"

"Yes" he nodded, kneeling next to her with his hands on relaxed on his lap.

"Have you ever been kissed?" She burried her head into the scarf, hiding the embarrased look on her face.

He blushed, and jarred his head back "b-by you... That morning..."

Her head shook, whipping her silky black hair from side to side. "Not like that..." She looked up, and pointed at her lips _"here?"_

He understood what was wrong immediately, Jean must have kissed her, finally. He looked down, thoughtful "no."

"Neither had I..." She paused, staring at the scarf unable to think properly. "I don't understand."

"Jean always liked you" he gave a light laugh.

"I know, but I... I don't get what just happened..."

"Do you think you like him?" He asked, sitting back.

She glanced up at him, looking for answers "I kissed him back."

Armin kept eye contact, keeping himself steady.

"I don't know why I did it" she began to wrap the scarf around her neck, wanting back the warmth she had missed.

"You could be a little... tipsy? I know you said you're fine but you clearing drank a little bit too much..."

"I guess I did, could that be it?" She seemed to ask herself more than him.

He smiled "maybe in the next few days you can find out, you'll see more clearly when your sober."

She smiled back at him "maybe... I feel a little bit weird."

"You mean drunk?" He rolled his eyes playfully.

"No, happy."

"And that's weird?"

"This kind of happy is... I've never felt it before, I don't think..." She whispered to the air around them, pondering the right words for the feeling she had.

"You should probably get some sleep" he frowned, starting to get up.

She pulled him back by the arm, without a word, and put her hand back onto her lap calmly when he was sitting.

He raised a brow at her, and made to stand again.

She pulled him back again, a playful look on her face.

"Mikasa..." He tried to reason, smiling at the unusual look on her face.

She didn't speak, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side with the same smile still there.

He tried to get up.

And he got up.

He looked back at her, she was watching him intently. He cautiously walked over to his own bed, sitting down. She was still staring. "Umm..." He didn't understand what was going on.

She picked up her pillow, and tossed it at him. It hit him, and he fell back with a yelp. "Mikasa?!" He questioned her actions, trying to get up.

She pushed him back down, sitting beside him. She seemed to put in little effort in keeping him down. She let out a soft giggle.

She was playing with him, he decided. Drunk Mikasa was now a playful Mikasa? It was better than an upset Mikasa. He flung the pillow back at her, hitting her in the arm.

"Ow..." she rubbed her now sore arm.

"I'm sorry, Mika-"

She smacked him again with the pillow, laughing.

"Mikasa! That was a cheap move!" He laughed with her, weakly throwing the pillow back, not really intending to hit her.

She held the pillow a moment, then placed it on top of the one behind her gently. "Watashi wa, anatagasukidesu."

"What?" He looked at her, puzzled.

"I said that to you the day we met, do you remember? Eren want me to meet you, I wasn't all that keen... Even when I did meet you. You seemed nice though, and you were his best friend."

He frowned, searching her features. She didn't seem saddened by the mentioning of Eren, at least he couldn't see any sadness in her eyes. She was just smiling happily.

She lifted the ends of her scarf, and hit him lightly in the face with the loose ends. It tickled him, and he rubbed his nose, making her smile grow. She leaned against the wall with her legs flat against the bed, Armin sat beside her, too used to having to do so.

She leaned into his shoulder, like she had done before. She exhaled "Armin, arigatō" and began to tickle his face with the scarf once more, teasing him as though they were children again.


	21. Chapter 21: Still Alive

**I DON'T WANT TO BEG FOR REVIEWS LIKE A HOOKER BEGGING FOR CASH ON THE STREETS, BUT I WILL... PWEASE PWEASE PWEASE, THE REVIEWS ARE GENUINELY WHAT KEEPS THIS FANFIC GOING, YOU ARE ALL LOVED SO MUCH BECAUSE YOU MAKE EACH CHAPTER POSSIBLE :) ALSO, I'M GONNA START A NEW FANFIC ABOUT ANNIE, REINER AND BERTHOLDTS' CHILDHOOD OUTSIDE THE WALLS AND HOW THEY ENDED UP BEING THE WAY THEY ARE TODAY :) IT WILL BE SAD AND CUTE AND AWWWW... KAWAI-DESU, AND OBVIOUSLY (BECAUSE IT'S ME) REALLY STUPID. WITHOUT FURTHER... WHATEVER THE WORD IS, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER :) POOR MIKASA IS GONNA HAVE A BAD DAY... :p (THE LAST PART I WAS THINKING OF THAT SONG 'STILL ALIVE' FROM THAT PARKOUR GAME... MIRRORS' EDGE!**

The morning sun was inching over the horizon, draping the sky and landscape in a brilliant shade for red. The air was still, no sounds pierced the convenient silence. Lance Corporal Levi paced slowly through the hallways, with the light sounds of footsteps for company.

He nose twitched, catching the scent of something fowl and rotten. Whatever it was, it smelled like shit. Someone had to fix it, clean it, whatever was necessary to obliterate the offensive odor.

He turned his mind away from it, struggling to keep his mind on his destination. He didn't want to go, but he knew he must, he told himself he would. Luckily, he'd gotten a long rest the night before. Being up so early would have bothered him so much more if he hadn't had a proper nights sleep.

There was no one awake at this time, he reckoned. Maybe someone was, but it didn't matter.

_Mikasa Ackerman. Number one graduate of the 104th Training Squad. Was born in a rural area in the mountains of Wall Maria, her parents' were both killed when she was nine and she was kidnapped, but along with Eren Jaeger, also aged nine, killed the kidnappers in cold blood. She was then adopted into the Jaeger household up until the day Wall Maria fell. At age twelve, herself, Eren Jaeger and another child Armin Arlert joined the Training Corps and graduated three years later. _He went over in his head, from a report he had read over from the Training Corps. _She displayed an almost limitless potential during those three years, of course she did... She shared a 'deep relationship' with the Jaeger kid, sharing almost no real interest in anything but him. The day after graduation, Trost, the district the 104th Training squad was sent to was attack by the Colossal Titan. After five years of 'peace'._ He rolled his eyes at the word 'peace', but noted the suspicious nature of the 104th Training Squad being in the Trost District the same day as the Colossal Titan showed up after years of absence, when it could have attacked again. He could smell a rat.

_On that day, amongst the confirmed dead was Eren Jaeger. Ackerman reportedly lead the remaining soldiers on the front back to HQ, but ran out of gas. She survived, obviously. _He became curious to what exactly happened, perhaps he would ask her today during their training. _Clearly she must be disturbed in some way about her 'brother' dying, possibly imprinting herself on this Arlert, as they were both close to Jaeger. But why would she join the Scouting Legion? Perhaps she wants to die, but not a pathetic death. Or maybe, she wants revenge for her 'brother'. Either way, she needs to cut the immature shit out. She'll die a quicker death if she doesn't, and for absolutely nothing. I detest pointless deaths._

He stopped outside her door, finally, and opened it. He was hoping not to walk in on another weird cuddling session, or even something worse. But low and behold, one of the beds was empty and both the two rookies were lying on the other. _Lying_ wasn't quite the word.

Mikasa had her upper body leaning awkwardly over the edge of the bed, with her face on the floor. She looked as though she must have been on the bed, on her stomach, properly, but slid her upper body off during the night and not noticed. Armin was also in his stomach, but on the bed properly. He looked as though he had nudged her off in the night as his head was close to the edge. Mikasas' legs were also trapped under his, that must have been what kept her lower half up.

Levi internally palmed himself in the face, but kept an outwardly uncaring expression. He walked over and lightly kicked Mikasas' shoulder, but she didn't wake. He kicked again, a little harder "Ackerman." She still didn't wake, she looked lazy and humble with her face smudged against the old wooden floorboards. _She needs to clean this room_ he noted.

Armin was the one to wake up, as he jumped up with a small scream when he opened his eyelids to see the Lance Corporal in the room.

As Armin jumped up, his legs lifted and pushed Mikasa off of the bed. She let out a little scream herself, but it sounded more like a groan. "Wh-what's?" Mikasa nearly growled, lifting her head to see a pair of boots next to her face. She glanced up, slowly recognising the Corporal. "Levi?"

His brow twitched "_Corporal_ Levi."

She pounced up as quickly as she could, and tried to hide her blurred, dizzying vision as she got up too quickly. She couldn't allow the Corporal to see her in this state, he already disrespected her, this would only give him a real reason to give her hell. "Sir-" she began.

"Save it, Ackerman. Go wash up, your disgusting."

Her nose wrinkled and her brows lowered, eyes baring an embarrassed wrath.

"Sir, are we late again?" Armin intervened, catching a whiff of the tension between the two master Titan killers.

He kept his eyes on Mikasa "no."

"Oh... Isn't it still very early, sir?" Armin looked outside the window, seeing the sun just waking up in the distance.

"Yes" he replied with stagnant displeasure. "Ackerman has a busy day, however. An early start is in order."

She sighed, looking down at Armin.

_She looks tired still_ Armin thought, nodding for her to go.

She slowly nodded back and headed for the door, ignoring Levi as he followed her.

...

"Mikasa" Petra walked into the meetings room, followed by Auruo. "You're here early."

Mikasa looked up from her silent cup on the table, where she sat beside a silent Erd and opposite a silent Gunther; who had arrived after herself and a silent Corporal Levi, who sat at his couch casually thinking over something. Mikasa nudged her head towards Levi, who paid no attention, expecting her attitude.

Petra followed her eyes towards Levi and silently mouthed 'ohhh...' with one slow nod of her head.

"You look like shit" Auruo smirked, walking over to sit next to Gunther. "Must've been some party."

Mikasa glared at him menacingly, her eyes twitched over to Petra, who sat herself beside her. She must have ratted her out.

Petra raised her hands defensively "what am I supposed to tell him at that time of night? I went for an evening stroll?"

"That explains a lot" Erd noted "you've looked depressed all morning."

"Oh" she ignored them all, taking a drink with a bored expression.

"A party? Bet you were drinking too. Ridiculous." Gunther remarked.

She ignored him, she still felt the echoes of the previous night. She could remember everything that happened, why she drank and why she felt like pouring lemon juice over herself to feel better today.

"Corporal, will we be training again in the forest today?" Erd asked, breaking the build up of clouded judgement.

Levi looked up "not today, everyone should go about their business as usual. Except Ackerman, you're with me today."

"Great" she spoke in a bland tone, hinting at sarcasm. She had to deal with his happy self for the day. She wanted to smack her face onto the table, repeatedly until she was asleep again.

"Well aren't _you_ special?" Auruo teased, before getting hit on the head by Petra as she leaned over the table.

Mikasa took another sip of her cup, needing the lovely plain water to rehydrated her. She shared a quick glance with the Corporal. Was that a challenge she detected in his eyes? _Great..._

_..._

Armin sat patiently at his table, eating his breakfast as he waited. He was polishing up his letter to Annie, it felt too wrong before, too unlike himself. What he had written now felt a lot better.

_Dear Annie,_

_I know you're considering to rip this up, but since you're reading this, you probably won't. I just wanted to write to you, when I saw Jean writing to Marco, I just got the idea to write to you, in case you missed us. I'm hoping the Military Police was the right choice for you, and that you're feeling well. We've had some troubles so far, I got sick for a little while, but I'm better now, so please don't worry about me :) There was a party last night, Connie and Sasha got some wine, got drunk and Sasha sort of got into some trouble with one of the top Squad Leaders... No real surprise there. Mikasa and Jean had some to drink, and Jean is apparently French, he ended up saying something in that language to Mikasa and he ended up kissing Mikasa last night when we went to our rooms. I'm a little worried about them. I feel bad for telling anyone that, but you can keep secrets, right? I know you will, Annie, thank you. :)_

_We're heading out on an expedition soon, so I thought I should send you a letter before then. Thanks for reading this, we do miss you, I think you might be missing us, or maybe are worried, if you read this far. I honestly tried to keep this as short as possible, knowing you must be busy._

_Also, Reiner and Bertholdt said hello, I think they are really missing you._

_Thanks again, Armin._

Seemed fine to send now.

"Oi, Armin. What's that?"

Armin looked up, finally seeing Jean. Now he could talk to him. "I was writing a letter to Annie, when I saw you writing one to Marco I thought I should send one to her."

"Really? Annie?" He sat down beside him, placing his breakfast on the table in front of him. "She's gonna tear it up you know."

"I know she probably will, but isn't it nice to at least know someone is thinking of you?" He reasoned, lifting his palm to point at the ceiling.

"I guess it depends" he shrugged, looking down at his food, ready to eat.

"Hey, Jean. I was meaning to talk to you about something..." Armin started, looking hesitant.

Jean glanced at him, worried "what's the matter?"

"About what happened last night" his voice became quieter, know Jean wouldn't want people to know just yet, or Mikasa, she would be horrified if their relationship didn't bloom and people knew this. _"About you and Mikasa..."_

Jeans' face flushed, thinking back to last night. "Oh, yeah... Do you like her or something?"

"Not like that" he said slowly.

"So, she told you, right?" Jean hushed, moving closer to whisper.

"Kind of, she was acting funny" Armin stared at the table, thinking back to Mikasas' state of 'happiness'.

"What you mean 'funny'?"

"She was acting like a girl."

Jean snorted in a laugh "she is a girl, man..."

"I mean, like... She asked me if I'd ever... you know."

Jeans' brow gave a spasm "done it?"

"No, no, no! Kissed!"

"Shhh!" Jean clapped his hand over Armins' mouth, as people around them looked over. "Alright... Then what? Did she talk about me?"

Armin nodded, and so Jean removed his hand. "She said she's confused, that she doesn't understand, even though she kissed you back. I think she's trying to work it out when she's sober. No offense by that from me or her."

"You're speaking like you're her brother or something..."

They both paused, and Jean knew he'd unintentionally brought Eren into the conversation. "Armin, sorry."

"I think we should all stop apologising about those sort of things" Armin frowned, speaking his honest opinion. "Eren did die, and a lot of us still will die. It was his choice to risk his life, and he lost the bet. It hurts, and I miss him, Mikasa misses him. But we should stop blaming and deluding ourselves about what happened or could have happened. It only leads to more suffering and hesitance..."

Jean nodded, thinking back to everyone he watched ripped apart, eaten alive and swallowed whole. "You're right..."

"But thank you Jean, I'm glad you care" Armin tried to smile.

Jean nodded, returning to his food.

"Just let Mikasa work things out herself, she still has a lot on her mind, including you now."

"You make me sound like an asshole..."

"So long as you respect Mikasa and her decision, then your not. I _will_ be a defensive brother if you don't though" he looked down at his breakfast, still smiling.

"Yes, Arlert, sir!" Jean smirked, taking to heart what he said beneath the light humor.

...

"Sir, where are we going?" Mikasa asked, mounting her not so loyal steed Dubois. She looked over to Corporal Levi on his black mare, a noble, loyal, strong breed.

"You'll find out if you keep up" he answered blandly, kicking into his mares' flanks, causing her to rear with a triumphant neigh.

Mikasa growled, kicking her own stallions' flanks, he slowly rose into a gallop, staying behind Levi as they rushed through the gates and into the outer wilderness. She kicked Dubois harder, forcing to keep up with Levis' steed. She was surprised when her chestnut ruffian passed Levis' black beauty. It took her a minute to realise that he had slowed his pace. She looked back, and he was watching her and her horse, he indicated for her to keep looking forward, and she snapped her head back.

Dubois was acting differently, more obedient, more calm tempered. What did Levi know? What had he done to her horse? It may just be the fact there are no other stallions for him to be annoyed about. But Levi was still up to something, or had been, she just knew it.

The ride she imagined took about three hours in total, they had slowed down to a walk every half hour for around five minutes, to let the horses rest, then started up again. They went around the whole of HQ twice.

"Ackerman, that's all for today" Levi strode ahead of her and dismounted while the mare still trotted.

"Show off..." She grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Levi heard her anyway.

"I said you were showing off" she answered, knowing he heard her anyway.

He pulled the reins of his horse waited for her to dismount "of course I was, Ackerman. Now, you wait here with the horses. I'll be back."

She dismounted and walked Dubois closer until Levi handed her his reins. She stood there with both horses as he walked into the stables. Dubois nibbled at her green cloak playfully. She looked to see a troff full of water, and she walked both horses towards it, allowing them to drink.

Levi returned with several items "Ackerman."

She looked over to him, noticing his shorter height, again.

"I thought I told you to wait over there."

"You did?" She raised a brow, and the side of her mouth.

He was not amused, throwing a sponge in her direction. "Wash your horse down."

She let go of the reins to catch the sponge and he planted a bucket of water between the two horses.

"Aren't you a clean freak or something?" She questioned, taking the tack off of her horse.

He paid her no attention, taking the tack from his own.

"Fine then" she sighed, dipping her sponge into the bucket, and washing it down Dubois' back. "Hey, why's Dubois acting differently? I know you know."

"I know you know I know" she could feel him grinning, trying to confuse or at least annoy her, she wasn't going to have any of that.

"Well?" She asked, watching him wash his own mare.

"I had one of the veterinary officers geld him yesterday" he sounded bored.

She stopped and glanced around at him, without speaking to him though. She turned back to washing down Dubois, shaking her head. "About time." She tried to thank him, but couldn't allow those words to get out.

They continued grooming for about twenty minutes in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence though, more like 'I'm watching you, so don't try anything stupid' kind of silence.

"Are you trying to bond with me again?" She half joked with an emotionless voice.

He ignored her outwardly, but found himself eventually answering "of course, and later we will have tea and biscuits, Ackerman."

"Your a jackass, you know that?" She sighed.

"That's 'your a jackass, sir', Ackerman."

"I'll just call you Levi, will I?" She answered, trying to keep herself from sniggering menacingly. She hated him so much, she didn't care if she beat up.

She was going to be the death of him, he swore.

...

"Hanji, are you alright?" Armin asked upon entry to her office, where he heard Hanji laughing in a creepy pitch.

She turned around from reading some papers he didn't recognise. "Oh, didn't see you there, scamp. You feeling better already?"

"Uh... Yeah. But Hanji, you were laughing just a minute ago, I don't want to mean offense when I say it sounded a little disturbing..." He walked closer into the room.

"Sit down, Armin, over there, anywhere you want" she grinned, and he sat on a couch close to the window.

"Hanji, you seem a little excited again, has something happened?" He sat with his hands on his lap, keeping his eyes on her for change or information.

"Well, well, well, well, well... I just want to say that I love your amazing little mind, little scamp" she cheered, resting her face on her knuckles. "I was just rereading a report about Trost. And there's something about a theory of yours my little scamp... Something about the Armored, Colossal and new Female Titan being human?"

"Oh, right, yes it's just a theory though..."

"Tell me, tell me" she repeated with excitement "what brought this theory into your head?"

"The report should tell you-"

"I want to hear _your_ point of view, Armin, that's an order there... Now start from after the part where you made the Armored Titan trip, loved that part by the way."

He nodded, knowing she would only make an order when she needed to "the Armored Titan seemed to be struggling to move when it fell, and the canons pushed it down further. Mikasa charged for it, ready to kill it, but there was a really loud noise, like when lightning strikes, and the Female Titan was running for it. Mikasa would have been crushed or hit by it if our friend Jean hadn't saved her. The next part I can barely believe myself... The Female Titan grabbed the Armored Titan, and bite into the nape of the neck, ripping out what appeared to be a man... Once she ate him, she ran off back the way she came, and the Armored Titan melted away."

Hanji stared a moment, genuinely intrigued by the concept of a human inside the neck of a Titan. "I want to capture one of them."

"Wh-what?" Armins' eyes went wide, worried for his superior sanity.

"I'm thinking... The Colossal Titan seems a bit big to restrain, would take too much effort, too much of a risk. But if we find the wonderful bastard in human form, he would be much easier to reprimand... The Armored Titan, notably strong, fast and obviously covered in armor... Again, seems like too much effort, but in human form possible. Now, the Female Titan... That beauty, she's who I plan to capture. She seems quick, and intelligent, and set on getting the job done and getting the fuck out of there, no matter how dangerous. I think I could catch her in her Titan form. She seems attached to the Armored Titan, an accomplice, perhaps friend. Perhaps, if we figure out one of their identities and use it as bait for the others..."

"Hanji, I know where your getting at, and I want to capture them too, so they don't do anymore damage or kill anyone else."

"But?"

"But, I don't think using one of them as bait is a good plan of action. If they really are spies amongst us, they must be willing to give up their humanity to deceive and kill so many of us. They might be willing to sacrifice one of their own too... For the sake of this 'mission' they have."

"Fair point" she agreed, smiling at his sharp mind.

"Do you suspect Ymir? Because of her name in that book?" Armin asked, understanding why Ymir is looking more and more suspicious.

"I do suspect her. What about you? Is she the suspicious type?"

He thought a moment, before answering "she seems to be by herself or with Christa all of the time, and isn't the most friendliest of people, she's all about self preservation in a way... She doesn't resemble the Female Titan though... In basic appearance and personality. The only person I can see her wanting to save is herself or Christa."

"Perhaps it's a really good poker face?" Hanji reasoned.

"I have my doubts, but they seem unjust" Armin thought about her teasing and joking.

"I would like you to keep an eye on her, and everyone in the 104th Training Squad who joined the Scouting Legion, but don't cause reason for suspicion. I don't want the spies to know that we've narrowed them down yet."

"Narrowed them down? How can you be sure they are soldiers, and specifically in the 104th Training Squad?"

"Five years ago, Armin, five years ago they appeared. Why five years ago, not sooner? Or later? They must have infiltrated the walls then. And don't you find it suspicious that the next attack doesn't come until the day the graduates are working the walls in Trost? Too many coincidences, my little scamp." Hanji stood, stretching her arms into the air. "Erwin called it, but the Military Police don't know yet. They wouldn't allow us to go anywhere if they got the whiff of a traitor in the Legion. They tend not to see reason when it comes to the scarier things in life."

Armin looked down, staring at the floor. One of his friends was a traitor, a spy. But who? Who was strong? Who was suspicious? Who all were close, but would abandon each other if need be?

"We just need them to slip up once more, any hesitance or suspicious actions, you let me know their names, and I'll look into it."

Armin nodded, looking up at her, conflicted, but obedient in the cause.

"I can rule out you and Mikasa, you both are trustworthy, I believe."

"And what will happen to those I think are acting suspiciously?"

"Don't worry, they'll just be observed more clearly, put in conveniently far away from importance. Definitely not allowed near the walls. Nothing until it can be confirmed."

"Okay..."

...

"Ackerman" Levi called, returning after stalling his mare.

Mikasa quickened her pace over to him, from inside the stables where she had just stalled her horse. "Sir?"

"Follow me" he ordered, walking off.

She reluctantly followed him into a courtyard where several other soldiers stood, some Scouting Legion, and some Military Police. Corporal Levi stopped in the middle of the courtyard, and turned to her. She stopped, confused about what was going on.

"Ackerman, spar with me."

"What?" She frowned, folding her arms.

"Quit pouting like a child, you heard me. Now, draw a circle, exactly three meters in width, on the ground."

She growled, scraping the ground with her heel, making a circle, pretty much three meters in width. She purposefully kicked him on her way around, as if it were an accident, a very convenient accident.

He glared down at her, he held back hitting her, he could beat her up in a minute. "Now, Ackerman. Stand in the circle, facing me."

She did so, keeping a meter between herself and him in the fighting ring.

He took of his green cloak, calling to one of the Legion soldiers for him to take it, Mikasa handed the soldier her cloak also, keeping her eyes focused on Levi.

"The goal is to get the other person out of the circle, or get them to give in. Got it?" Levi explained, clenching his fists and then relaxing them.

"Is this sparring, or fighting?" She asked, lowering her face so it was covered in shadow from her dark hair.

"Call it whatever you want, at the end of the day" he answered, watching carefully.

She nodded, glancing up with a venomous glare.

He raised a brow expectantly.

She lifted her balled fists, and punched the right at him.

He caught it, and pulled her behind him. She kicked his leg as she passed him, knowing his grip on her wrist was solid and unmoving. His hit leg moved back slightly, but stayed in place. He pushed her out of the circle, and she barely caught herself from falling.

"Is that all? From the number one?" He taunted.

She snarled, looking around at everyone, they were all staring. She knew what he was doing, trying to make her look bad in front of everyone, so he would look better. She knew then, that she couldn't hold back. She charged back at him, raising her arms, she swung a kick.

He kneed her in the gut almost effortlessly. "Left yourself open, too slow."

She held her abdomen, grunting at the sharp pain she felt there. She lifted her leg, ready to kick him again. He caught her leg and lifted her out of balance, she struggled to hold herself up, but refused to fall again. She pushed herself forward against him, and landed a punch to the side of his face. But he didn't let go, and pushed her leg away from them, and she fell.

He crouched down beside her "give up, Ackerman?"

She made to punch him again, but he caught it and gave her a punch in the face. She let out a low, deep sound, the cross between a scream and a snarl.

He lifted her with him, kicked her out of the circle again.

She picked herself up.

Before she could walk back into the circle, Levi spoke "lose that scarf."

She paused and felt the scarf "no."

He walked closer, right at the edge of the ring. "Let it go, and fight properly."

She bared her teeth and kept eye contact "no."

"I know it was _his_, I know he gave it to you after your parents were slaughtered, after you and him killed their murderers. Eren Jaeger is dead. He is gone and isn't ever coming back. Deal with it."

She screamed at him and she put all of her rage into a single punch. He caught it again, and with the other hand, slammed her onto the ground, face first. "You bastard..."

"You're weak, because you can't accept that you'll never see him again. You're going to die on your first expedition if you don't let it go."

"Like you give a shit, short little bastard..."

He twisted her arm, causing her to hiss, not allowing herself to scream in front of him, in front of everyone else. "I detest pointless deaths."

He let go of her arm, and she slammed it against the ground, caring little about that pain.

"Do you want him to have died in vain? Because you couldn't be strong? He may be dead, but you should remember him, his strength, his existence. He is the reason for you being here this day, that your even alive. You owe him your survival, nothing more and nothing less. Guarantee that you won't allow him to have died a pointless death, or lived a pointless life to save a pointless girl from pointless slave traders."

Her eyes watered up, and she stared at the ground, hiding her face. "I know that... Your dead... I'm sorry, Eren... But I'll do it for you, I'll live, I'll see the outside world, I'll kill all of the Titans..." She whispered while her voice tightened at every inching syllable. _You existed for me to live this life, for me to be strong, and fight in this war, for me to save everyone. You may have died, but will live on this way, you can be remembered this way, as the savior of mankind. You can still save everyone, Eren._

Levi heard the words she spoke, she was finally getting it. He was interested in her words, no matter the cliché. "Get up." He ordered, and she stood.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve "thank you... Let me keep the scarf..."

He nodded and took a few steps back, allowing her into the circle.

"I will fight, and I will win. Anything that opposes that, will lose. I promise" she stared at him, her eyes still glistening. She wasn't speaking entirely to Levi though.

"Then fight" Levi ordered, noticing the bruising forming on her face.


	22. Chapter 22: Bruising

**FINALLY GOT ROUND TO READING THE MANGA! OMFG! FUCK! I WAS ACTUALLY CRYING WHEN I READ CHAPTER 50... SO BEAUTIFUL, AND SAD AND AWESOME, I HONESTLY THOUGHT MIKASA WAS GOING TO TELL EREN SHE LOVED HIM, THEN EREN WAS ALL LIKE... WELL, NO MORE SPOILERS, I'M TERRIBLE WHEN IT COMES TO GIVING AWAY SPOILERS. NEXT CHAPTER, GONNA TRY AND GET PLOT GOING, I KEEP SAYING THAT DON'T I? ALSO I'M TAKING MY TIME NOW BECAUSE I'M WORKING ON COLLEGE, ON A NEW FANFIC ABOUT ANNIE/REINER/BERTHOLDT/BERIK CHILDHOOD AND THEN REWRITING THIS BECAUSE I FEEL TOO MUCH WAS WRONG, SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY NOWADAYS WITH CHAPTERS**

"Hey, big brother."

Armin looked up from his dinner, hearing a sweet, angelic voice seemingly call towards his direction. His gaze found his 'sibling'. _Christa? _He returned her smile. "Hello, little sister."

She giggled, pressing her fingertips against her lips. "Mind if I sit with you? Ymir got into trouble, so she won't be here for dinner."

He budged over, closer to where Bertholdt was sitting next to him. He was awkwardly staring into space when he felt Armin shuffle against him, making room for Christa.

"Sorry" Bertholdt said quietly, shuffling along to the edge of the table.

Armin shifted his gaze around the table. To his left, there was Bertholdt, looking more awkward than usual. To his right, a naturally happy Christa. He shot a glance at them both, watching their eyes, their gestures, their facial features. _Christa, if she's the spy, she's a damn good one. Always so kind and cheerful. It feels hard to believe that its' an act, her actions feel genuine and from the heart. But she feels almost withdrawn in a way, its' hard to place it... Like she's afraid to do something wrong._

_Bertholdt, he's acting like he always has; nervous, withdrawn from action, even if it's just a conversation. He seems intent on not being the one to speak first. Yet he did ask to sit with me when Reiner wasn't around. Where was Reiner? Everyone in fact? _

_Ohhh... We were the only ones who were at the party last night, who weren't drinking. Squad Leader Mike Zakarius had caught us, so he must have ordered some sort of punishment. But how did he know who did and didn't drink? Perhaps he asked one of us, maybe he just has a good sense about things. Sounds useful if he has some sort of sense._

_"_Hey, Armin? Has everybody gotten into trouble?" Christa asked, frowning worriedly.

Armin and Bertholdt glanced over with their right brows raised. "Yeah, I think so" Armin replied. "I guess, that's what happens when you overdo it... The Scouting Legion is pretty disciplined."

Her head lowered "I'm just worried about Ymir, about everyone. We were all just getting together and having fun, like old times."

"You shouldn't worry, they wouldn't be given a punishment they couldn't handle" he assured her, patting her head lightly.

Her eyes twinkled, and she blushed "I know, I know. I'm just being silly, aren't I?"

He smiled.

Bertholdt looked down at his food. _Reiner likes her... _He felt saddened, not from jealousy, but from the idea of attachment. It was sure to be shattered like glass or torn like fabric.

"Arlert, here's Ackerman, she's all yours" Levi seemed to appear from nowhere, with Mikasa standing by his side.

"Sir?" Armin looked up, but then froze at the sight of them both.

Mikasa had a burst lip and her right cheek had turned an awful purple colour.

Levi wasn't looking much better, with a black eye and slightly less purple cheek.

They didn't seem upset at all, they seemed perfectly calm. _Why are they so calm? _Armin thought. _They look like they've just tried to kill each other._

"Corporal" Mikasa spoke nonchalantly, nodding as Levi turned to leave, several people had started to look over, chattering about his injuries. _Dammit, I shouldn't have let her get those hits... This isn't going to look good. Wait until Hanji sees this, fuck... She'll have a field day. Erwin's going to see this... _Levi internally sighed as he left the room, making sure to keep a straight face in front of everyone. It didn't look good to have humanities strongest soldier bruised due to sparring with a new recruit. _She does have some potential though... Harnessing her emotions, controlling herself... Quite interesting._

_"_Mikasa, are you alright?!" Christa stood, running around the table to sit beside Mikasa, inspecting the damage.

"I'm fine, Christa" Mikasa blinked twice at her, then held her gaze.

"You and Corporal Levi were fighting?" Armin asked rhetorically, more like he was asking _why_ they were fighting.

"We were sparring" she answered, her voice lightening to a sugary tone.

"So it got carried away?" He pointed to his lips and his cheek, showing her where her injuries were.

She shrugged. "I didn't completely lose, I got a good couple of swings at him."

Bertholdt stared at her, eyes slightly widened, he was bewildered in a sense. _She's strong, physically and mentally, even after what happened to Eren... _He felt himself sadden again, but hid the emotion from his friends.

"Mikasa, you look really hurt..." Christa lowered her head, staring up at her with big blue eyes.

Mikasa slowly blinked down at her. _I'm really fine, so please don't feel bad for me._

"Did he do that because of last night? Because you were drinking?" Armin asked. _Seems like a severe punishment... But maybe Corporal Levi would do something like that, if he felt he had to. Maybe he felt she needed to learn something, deal with something. Maybe it was an issue of dominance, Mikasa doesn't seem to treat him with that much respect, even though he's the Lance Corporal._

She locked her eyes with his, keeping herself steady "maybe. I get the feeling this was coming for a while now though."

"Why do you say that?" He continued.

She shrugged "he seems to like it, sadistic little chibi. It was one of the rare times he's showed any real emotion, or put any effort into anything. And he always gave me a challenging look, like he was daring me to punch him in the face, or abdomen, or anywhere."

"You seem to like him now" Armin smiled.

She wanted to laugh "not quite, but I hate him a little bit less, in a way."

"That's good" Armin nodded. _I don't think you should have hurt each other so much though... The expedition is coming soon, we need to be in top form. It's probably hurt his pride to have those bruises, considering how he is humanities' strongest._

She glanced around, then took in the obscure image before her "where... is everyone?"

...

_How is this going to go?_

_Knock knock. Who's there?_

Petra groaned, walking along the hallway carrying a bucket of cold water with her right hand, and a freshly cleaned towel in her left.

_I can't not do it now... I've gone all the way outside to get this water, all the way to laundry to get a fresh towel._

_What if he's already patched up? Had someone to patch him up?_

_He's too stubborn to admit he needs help, he'll probably be sulking in his room by himself, making sure nobody sees him in such a state. I bet his pride has been damaged a little, maybe just a little._

_He can take care of himself, he's not some child in need of a mother._

_I know that... But I just have to help him._

_Why?_

_I know why._

She found the door she was looking for, and stopped, just staring at it for a minute or two. She exhaled, closing her eyes. _You can do it. What's the worst that can happen?_

She rested the bucket on the ground and chapped her hand against the old wooden door four times.

_Who's there? _Her mind teased. She shook the nervousness out, there was definitely no turning back now. She was a woman on a mission.

She waited a minute before the door opened wide. The opening revealed her superior, in his casual attire; black pants, white buttoned shirt, and his usual cravat. She thought down to her uniform, which she was still wearing. _Is it that late already? I must have taken longer than I thought... Considering Corporal Levi's not in uniform anymore._

"Petra?" Levi pulled her out of her thoughts.

She looked up, seeing him put on that bored expression as he usually did. She knew better than that, she could tell he was confused, by the look in his blue eyes, they weren't dull and bored. They were focused down at her, the eyelids slightly parted, blinking at a faster speed than usual, but only twice before she noticed the darkening around his eye.

She looked down and picked up the handle of the bucket, lifting both her hands to her shoulders height. She smiled shyly.

He cocked a brow, knowing she must have seen the bruising. _Petra... _He internally sighed.

_I know, I know. But I knew you'd be too stubborn to get that seen to. _She understood the new look in his eyes, the way his head pulled back several inches. "I just want to help, sir" she finally spoke, lowering her full hands.

"With what?" His body slumped, barely visible, if not for Petras' keen vision.

She frowned, lowering her head. _You know what..._

His eyes closed and pulled his head down, just low enough so his fringe barely hid his eyes in the dim light from the hall. "Is that bucket clean?"

"Cleaned it before I filled it, sir. Clean water, and a cloth fresh straight from the laundry" she kept his gaze, determined to hold onto it as long as possible.

He moved away from the door, walking back into his room. "Close the door after you."

She smiled, and followed him in, closing the door behind her like he ordered. She found him sitting on the edge of his bed, lazily perched with his legs parted and hands falling in between.

_Is he trying to act like this is nothing? His pride must be hurt quite badly if he's resorting to this with me... Then again, would this be normal any other time? Me being here? _She walked closer, trying to avoid his gaze now, searching around his immaculate room. It was a pretty big room. She placed the bucket on the ground, between herself and Levi, and sat down.

_I need to talk, say something... Before this gets creepy or awkward. _She dipped the cloth into the bucket, soaking up the cold water. "So you were sparring with Mikasa?"

"Yes." His answer was low, and painfully blunt.

She nodded, wringing out the excess water back into the bucket. "This might sting a little" she warned, lifting the cloth to her lap. She searched to find the exact spot of the bruise, on the upper lid, carving slightly towards his ear.

He closed the eye as she brought the cloth towards it, it did sting as it touched, it was cold. He restrained himself from flinching, but she could see the twitch in his other eye.

"Why were you two sparring?" She asked casually, trying to keep things light hearted. _Why would you be sparring with Mikasa? I know you don't seem to get along, but..._

"She had to be taught a lesson." His voice hardened, if only a hint.

She nodded slowly. _What lesson?_

"Everyone has heard by now I imagine" he sounded, looking ahead at the blank wall in front of him. _Mike, Hanji, Erwin..._

"I think so" she removed the cloth and dipped it back into the water. "Just means you have to get better quicker" she smiled again.

"I'm not ill or injured, it's only some mild bruising."

She nodded "it still needs to be tended to, it could get worse if you don't keep the swelling down."

He wanted to make a remark, something to annoy her. But the look on her face stopped him, she looked concerned, genuinely caring. He openly sighed.

"Is something troubling you, sir?" She readied the cloth in front of his eye, before holding it down gently.

He was quiet, blinking more slowly now.

_He might be tired, maybe the fight took it out of him today... I doubt it, he's pretty tough, he can deal with it. _She shuffled a little closer, getting a better look at his face. The bruise on his cheek was small, inching just below where the black eye ended. "Do you want to lie down, sir?"

He glanced back at her, meeting with her quiet, patient amber orbs. "I would. But I'll wait."

She nodded swiftly. _So stubborn... But at least he's listening to me._

They remained silent for another ten minutes, Petra dipped the cloth back into the bucket twice in said time.

_He must be tired of me by now, maybe I should leave... _She frowned, looking down.

"Petra" he called.

"Sir?" She glanced up.

He was quiet again, and kept her gaze held in place.

_... I don't get him sometimes. He acts cold, then suddenly, seems to crave company, even if it's the most subtle hint that only people who knew him would begin to try and try to understand._

She bit her lip, watching his eyes move down to see it. Her heart hitched, and she looked away, hiding the blush in her cheeks. She managed to glance back, he was still looking at her, noticing the tint to her cheeks. He didn't pull away, or do anything in fact. _Should I...? No... I couldn't, no..._

But she pulled her face back, and closer to his.

A hand pressed between her shoulder and neck, thumb pushing against her throat lightly, holding her still.

She was inches away from a kiss when he stopped her. She frowned.

"Petra, I've told you already" he broke the cold silence.

She thought back to the stables, when they were interrupted by Armin. She pulled herself away, looking down. "I know, I'm just being stupid."

"You are."

She glanced back up, and cracked a smile. He was joking with her, like he sometimes did when it was just them both.

"I can't" he lowered his tone, looking back at the severely cleaned wall.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I know you don't like it..." Her own voice lowered. _I really do like you though... _"I should patch your eye up, it doesn't need to be damaged further in the night. And don't worry, you can take it off tomorrow when you wake up." She smiled warmly, reaching into her pocket to bring out a small cloth and wrapped up bandage.

She placed the cloth onto his eye and began wrapping the bandage around his head. "I made sure it's clean too."

"It's not that I don't like it."

"Hm?" She paused.

He looked up into her eyes with his remaining one. "This is just what I believe I'll regret least."

She let her eyes close slowly, before finishing off the wrappings. _Sometimes you can't avoid the most regretful. We all know that, Levi. _"I trust you, and I believe in you."

He nodded. _I know that._

...

Bertholdt waited in his room, changed from his uniform into a blue shirt and brown pants.

The door opened, revealing his life long friend. "Hey, Bertl." Reiner shut the door behind him.

"Hey" he sat cross legged on his bed, holding his knees. "You received a punishment?"

He yawned "yeah, had to muck out the entire stables by ourselves. Nothing I can't handle though. As a soldier, I should've reserved myself from drinking last night. It was idiotic."

Bertholdt frowned. "Reiner."

"What is it?" He began to change, flinging his green cloak on the table at the end of his bed.

"You... You've forgotten again, haven't you?"

"Forgotten what? Have _you_ been drinking?" Reiner joked.

"You're a Warrior."

"Warrior?"

He looked down at his hands, his blood soaked hands.

"Oh... I- I guess... I remember now."

Bertholdt thought back to Trost, when they were about to leave HQ for the safety of Wall Rose.

_"Reiner, what are you talking about?" Bertholdt grabbed his friend by the shoulders, trying to get him to focus._

_"He's lost it, can't you see?" Annie looked up at them both, hiding her own worry for her old friends._

_Bertholdt looked down at her, looking for worry or sympathy._

_"Bertl, what's up with you? This is my duty as a Warrior" Reiner answered. "I have to break down the Walls."_

_"We don't need to, Reiner. Trosts' gate to Maria is destroyed, they can't use this district anymore. We have to escape now" Bertholdt tried to reason._

_Reiner snarled "I have a duty, and I have to follow it through."_

_"Reiner, you can't. We don't need to" Bertholdt pleaded._

_"Guys, aren't you coming? We have to run."_

_They sharply turned to meet with Armin, who remained behind to check on them, appearing concerned, and trying to work out what was going on._

_Reiner growled, and Bertholdt was strained for words._

_Annie looked up at her two idiots, then back at Armin, seemingly bored. She folded her arms. __"We'll catch up, don't worry, Armin." _

_Armin left after that, but the concern remained. Would he work it out? Knowing they were the last to leave or get over the wall?_

_Bertholdt looked down at Annie, knowing she had a soft spot for Armin, he frowned at her._

_Reiner broke free of his hold at went for the exit._

_"Reiner, are you-"_

_"It's my duty."_

_Bertholdt was left behind with Annie as Reiner sliced his blade into his hand, before a bang of green lightning struck the earth where he stood. The Armored Titan slowly formed around him._

_"Reiner..." Bertholdt whispered, watching his friend helplessly._

_"He's lost it, I told you" Annie broke._

_He looked down at her, seeing her eyes, seeing her worry. She hid it well, but in all the time he'd watched her, he knew her far too well to not see it. "Annie... I'm sorry to ask this, but could you get him? Before something happens... I can't stop him, not in my Titan form, but you-"_

_She nodded "he will ruin the mission at this rate. We'll never be able to find the coordinate if we can't get into Wall two already lost us Maria."_

_"But that was for you to get in-"_

_"I'll stop him, so just shut up."_

_He lowered his head submissively. She changed so much from when they were just children, she was always withdrawn, but never so cold._

"Bertholdt, I-"

"It's alright... You just forgot, that's all. Just try to remember who you are, please..."

Reiner nodded still. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Reiner. But everything will be okay, we'll all go home together, like we promised."

...

Armin waited outside the ladies washroom, sitting on the floor thinking over his classmates. _Maybe I should talk to Mikasa about this? I'd hate to worry her... But perhaps, she needs to know? Hanji said she's ruled out her, and myself. Five years ago, it began in Shiganshina. What else happened that day? The Scouting Legion returned from an expedition, earlier in the day. Either the spies come from Shiganshina, or they may have followed the Legion back to the Walls... But, if that's the case, how could people survive outside the Walls? Their Titan shifting ability perhaps? Maybe, the Titans recognise them as Titans, not humans... Maybe in the next expedition we could test that out? See who the Titans are less drawn to, maybe, even more drawn to? I don't know..._

The door opened to his left, revealing Mikasa, wearing a light skirt and plain dark shirt. Her hair still looked damp.

He stood as she closed the door behind her. "It's good that there was so much rain a while ago, we have a lot of water supplies for washing and drinking, it's difficult since there are no rivers nearby."

"Oh" she murmured, beginning to walk down the hall, carrying her uniform and towels.

"So, Mikasa, are you feeling better after a shower?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Much better" she nodded, but sounded like an obvious liar.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really" she licked her lip, where the wound had turned soft from the shower.

"I'd be too used to them, you know?"

"Whoever caused them, would be punished."

He laughed nervously. "There's no need for rash action, Mikasa."

She frowned "are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" His head tilted.

She paused, and thought, staring at him "I'm not sure."

He watched her hair bounce with every step, then looked back ahead of him.

"I might just be thinking too much."

"I know the feeling" he agreed, looking over to her again.

...

Mikasa and Armin reached their room, opening it to reveal pitch darkness.

"It's so dark... I'll light the candle" Armin said, moving over to the candle on the windowsill, bringing a lightened match to the tip to allow it to burn. He sighed, the light wasn't that bright.

He settled down onto his bed, lying his back against the pillow. He sighed quietly, looking over to Mikasa, who lay down onto her own bed for once. "Mikasa, are you okay?"

"Yes..." She shifted onto her side, looking over at him. _Is there something wrong with my face? Other than the obvious?_

"It's just... You're going into your own bed?"

She looked away, blushing. "Do you want me to sleep over in your bed? Or you in mine?"

He looked away, blushing. "You... You've never slept by yourself since I moved in here. I just thought it was unusual, that's all..."

"Oh, so then, neither?" She sounded far too innocent for the connotation going through his mind.

"Actually... I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?..."

"Alright."

He turned back to look at her, lightening up as he could share his thoughts with his friend. "Hanji wanted me to keep an eye on our classmates, she suspects that the Colossal, Armored and Female Titan are among them..."

"Who is at the top of the list?"

"I don't know, but only twenty of us joined the Scouting Legion. It's confusing, why would spies join the Legion? Maybe to get information, or to have access to the outside again if they need to run. Perhaps they are even looking for something, but lost it in Maria when they broke the gate? The Legion is the only way back into Maria, so it makes sense..."

Mikasa listened quietly to his rambles, she'd missed them.

"It all started in Shiganshina, we know that or certain. So I think they might come from there, like you, me and Eren."

He looked over, pausing, but she didn't seem that upset by the mention of Eren as she usually did. She almost seemed humble, awaiting him to continue. _Is that what the Corporal was trying to make her learn? Did he say something to her? _"So, it makes us suspects in a way, and witnesses. But, something has been bothering me... Nobody we know comes from Shiganshina, that we know of. Earlier that day, the Scouting Legion returned from an expedition, a few hours later, the Colossal and Armored Titan shows up. It doesn't feel like a coincidence. I mean, of all the districts, they appear hours after the Scouting Legion at the same district they entered. The spies could very well come from the outside, and followed the Legion back to the Walls."

She nodded. "Someone is keeping secrets. Or lying."

"I know, that's what worries me."

"I suspect Annie."

"What?!"

"I think she looks like the Female Titan."

"Is this because you didn't get along with her in our Training days?"

She frowned "no. I'm just speaking my mind."

He looked away. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions. Annie isn't that bad a person."

She hummed, turning onto her back. "Who do you suspect?"

He exhaled, not wanting to admit it out loud, or even within his own mind "I don't think it's Jean, or Sasha, or Connie. They were with everyone whenever the Intelligent Titans appeared."

"Everyone else is a suspect then."

"You neither, I know you aren't obviously."

"Obviously" she half laughed.

"Fifteen suspects." _Three in particular. I hate to even think about it, but weren't Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt arguing about something before I left? And were the last to scale the Wall? A while after the Intelligent Titans disappeared? No... It can't be them._

_I have to keep an eye on them. I have to tell Hanji._

"Armin?"

"Yes, Mikasa?"

"For tonight, just relax, tomorrow we can act. I'll help you. But for now we need to sleep" her head faced him, eyes locking with his.

He nodded slowly, entranced by her calm demeanor. "Thank you, Mikasa."

She smiled, closing her eyes. "You don't need to thank me, Armin."

He stayed awake, looking up at the ceiling. _It has to be someone._

_"Goodnight, Armin."_

_"Goodnight, Mikasa."_


	23. Chapter 23: MAMA

**_C_AN YOU GUESS WHY THIS CHAPTER IS CALLED MAMA? MOBLIT, ARMIN, MIKASA AND ANNIE HAHAHA :P TERRIBLE, I WAS ACTUALLY JUST WRITING UP ON A BOARD WHAT TO DO WITH THIS CHAPTER AND THE MAIN NAMES SPELLED OUT MAMA, SO...**

**WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS FANFIC SO FAR? THE WRITING ISN'T THE BEST, I KNOW. WHAT ARE YOUR VIEWS ON THE SIDE LINE OTPS? EG. PETRA/LEVI, AURUO/PETRA, YMIR/CHRISTA AND JEAN/MIKASA? I KNOW HOW THINGS GO WITH THEM, BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT, IT'S YOUR FANFIC TOO :)**

**PLEASE DROP A REVIEW, I REALLY NEED TO KNOW PEOPLE STILL WANT THIS TO CONTINUE ON.**

"Hannibal?! Hannibal is such a good name! I will call him Hanni! No... Han? How about Hannes?!"

Moblit sighed, brows furrowing as he watched his Squad Leader charge around the room, waving her hands frantically and beyond exaggeration. He didn't even bother to question her insanity, she was far too lost in it all now, for a while now in fact. He also understood it was far too late to deny or ignore the fact this crazy woman had helped gain information about the Titans that only someone like herself could find.

"Oh, oh, oh! Moblit! What do you think?" Hanji exclaimed, focusing her entire being on him.

He shrugged _please leave me out of your insanity, Hanji... It's likely infectious... _"I don't know, Hanji, any name is best."

"Bwaaa, you're no help! Armin, what you think?"

Moblit looked down to the far smaller, fresh recruit. _How'd he end up at a higher rank than his classmates already? With Major Hanji? It absolutely alludes me... I understand he was involved in Trost and aiding the plan of recapturing the city. Little guy looks almost lost in battle, but he does have a sharp mind, noticed that I have a different shirt for different daily moods the second time he met me._ It felt like this little blonde kid walked over his grave whenever he locked eyes with him.

"I know a soldier called Hannes, he saved my friends five years ago" Armin mumbled, almost shyly. _Don't choose Hannes, Hanji... Please take the hint... I need smart Hanji right now... Take the hint._

"AHAHAHA! Hannes it is then! For he will save your friends in the times to come!" Hanji clasped her hands together and rejoiced in the naming of the Titan they were to capture.

_I knew she would take it the wrong way... I'm such an idiot sometimes, I should have told her straight. _Armin sighed, letting go of all composure to show his disdain.

"Take it easy, she'd named one after an ex-girlfriend of mine..."

"I remember Bethesda... She had a giant mouth, full of sharp teeth, a serpents tongue and eyes like ice" Hanji mused, smiling cheerfully. "Poor Beth... She..."

"Hanji! Tell us more about what _Hannes_! What's he gonna be like? I forgot..." Armin burst out, before the wild look of horror erupted from Hanjis' heart and lungs.

She laughed, leaning against her desk "Hannes will be... Different, to say the least, a real tough guy, but soft around the eyes. He'll likely try to rip us apart, but he'll be very very clever about it. He may be quick, he may be agile. But most of all, he will know you, he'll see into your eyes, see your worth... Your very soul..."

_She's losing her shit again... _Moblit frowned, looking down at Armin, who stared into the cherry orbs of Hanji's excited vision.

"An Abnormal" Armin confirmed, not needing to ask her. _So we will capture an Abnormal type Titan, so we can discover more about their types. It's dangerous, but perhaps worth the risk. _His eyes glazed over, he was lost, no longer in the room. _Should I do it? Should I confront them? I have to confirm it myself, I have to understand better. If I'm correct... If they... I can't tell Hanji, not quite yet. It's been two weeks since the first letter was sent... She still hasn't replied, but, they don't know that._

"Scamp?" Hanji calls, staring at him, more calmly.

He shook his head, waking out of his thoughts "sorry... Was over thinking it again."

...

"Sir?" Mikasa asked, looking beside her at Corporal Levi.

"No" he answered, ignoring her otherwise as he continued through the courtyard.

She nodded, but proceeded to follow him. _I don't want to say please, I don't. But you're forcing me to, you know that, right, chibi?_

"Ackerman, you no longer have to be kept in my sights, the Military Police have left." _What the fuck is chibi?_

"Mhm..."

He glanced over to her, nonchalantly. She kept her eyes forward, kept exactly by his side, and her hands by her sides, clenched into fists. _She's far too anxious, more eager in fact, too much energy she can't release. Like hell I'm going to be her release. _"You don't appear to take hints. I despise you for forcing me to spell this out for you."

She smiled again, a cocky grin. _Fight?_

"Beat it, Ackerman. I've seen enough of that stupid face to span several lifetimes of suffering." _It's healed nicely since the last sparring._

"Mhm" she nodded, still following him.

His brow twitched unconsciously, she was pushing his buttons on purpose. He wouldn't give her it, she would go back to dinner this evening with yet another disappointing day. "I refuse to spar again, Ackerman."

Her lids almost closed as she looked down at him "are you... afraid, Corporal?"

He wasn't even going to give her the satisfaction of an answer to that. "I hate teenagers."

She huffed a laugh "I hate chibis."

_I must be a chibi, must mean a bastard, or fucker, or something along those lines. Since when did she get so bold? She was always proud, confident, majestic almost. A bird of prey readying for it's first flight. But this boldness... Likely when I first sparred with her, after that, she just wanted to fight again and again. She hasn't stopped her insults or persistance to test my patience. As if I would snap, I can deal with this for as long as need be. _"You won't win, Ackerman" he almost sighed.

"You know I need to fight, Sir, regardless of whether I believe I can win or not."

He walked into the main building, and of course, Mikasa followed.

"I've completed my duties today, Sir."

He looked back "do you want a gold star, Ackerman? Perhaps even a cookie?"

She scowled.

He cracked a brief smile, very brief. "I will spar with you again, if you return back from your first expedition."

She raised a brow. _If?_

He ignored her, and walked on.

"I promise I won't die. You can't get rid of me that easily, I apologize for the inconvenience, _Sir_."

He continued to walk on, hearing her words. "Don't be an idiot, Ackerman."

...

"Annie Leonhardt. Marco Bott."

"Sir!" Marco nodded energetically, saluting his Captain, who to be fair, was looking far less zestful.

Annie stood in the line of her fellow recruits to the Military Police, looking up cautiously to her Captain. _Lazy, lethargic, detestable... _She listed off the names for her Captain for eternity, as though she were reciting her ABCs.

"We appear to have some delayed letters for you both, from the Scouting Legion apparently..." He mused, handing the envelopes to them both as though they were a random childs scribbles.

Annie and Marco took the envelopes, noting that they had been opened previously, as there was some unhidden tearing along the top.

Marco's smile grin, as he opened the letter. "Jean."

Annie glanced over, holding her letter up to her chest defensively. _Who would send me a letter? It couldn't be Reiner or Bertholdt, the Military Police must have checked the letters, they'd have heard by now if they leaked information. Even those two aren't that stupid... Well, actually, nevermind..._

"Could that be a love letter or something, Annie...?" Hitch stood beside her, peeking over to get a better look. "You're holding it so close to your chest, is it from someone dear to you?..."

"Hm." She answered, stuffing the letter into her pocket, out of sight. _It would be none of your business regardless. But still, what idiot would send me a letter? From the Scouting Legion... Marco appears happy about his letter, so it's not news of death. It must be a genuine letter from someone with care or interest. Who cares about me? Who knows me?... It's from an idiot all right..._

_Armin Arlert._


End file.
